Kiss Me, Kill You
by BloodsuckingLeech
Summary: Bella,Alice&Rosalie are Vampires who will do anything to save their beloved Forks from a bloody onslaught. Even if they have to carve-up or sex-up their enemies. The town has gone mad as heads roll and sides are chosen. AU! Canon couples.BxE etc. Lemonyum
1. Chapter 1: Rack em

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters within belong to the lovely Stephenie and her progeny ad infinitum. I just made them dance to the music in my head.**

**A/N: Bella, Alice and Rosalie will do anything to save their beloved Forks from the bloody onslaught. Even if they have to carve up or sex-up their enemies. With heinous betrayals delivered to them by their old friends stabbing them in their backs like they were girl-kabobs, can new love and trust win the day when everything is at stake?**

**This is AU all around, with canon pairings. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Hang in there while I set up the story in this chapter:**

**Chapter One: Rack em **

Bella speaks:

"For years the good citizens of Forks, Washington have enjoyed a peaceful, idyllic existence. Kissed by nature in her most seductive way, lush and green, moist and wanton, Forks is a sensuous, heady goddess, aching for you to touch her, play with her, spreading her thighs and welcoming all inside."

"Fucking hell Bella!" Alice shrieked with laughter, "Are you writing an article on Forks tourism or porn??"

"I don't care what it's for, that was hot!" Rosalie laughed, fanning herself with the newspaper, "And by the way, you need to get laid."

"And soon." Alice laughed.

"Like today!" Rosalie added, cracking herself up.

Rosalie's cell went off just then, the tune "Evil" by Interpol being the ringtone of her 'roommate' Tyler. When she closed her cell, she turned to us and said, "Erik reminded me it's been 2 weeks since I fed...so I'm off. And Bella?" She turned around at the door to give me a scowl, "Be nice to Mike tonight. Throw him a bone, will ya please?"

"Ya, well, he is a dog, I s'pose it's apropos," Bella snorted.

"Honestly, I don't know why he puts up with your crap." Rosalie tsked.

"Moth to the flame, Rose, he can't help himself." Alice chimed in. "He's had the hots for Bella since first grade."

"Well, I'm off. See you girls at the rendezvous point tonight." She shut the door. Bella locked it using her will.

"You know, Bella, I would never interfere between you and Mike, but.."

"Spit it out Alice...you never mean to interfere about 50 times a day. That's why I love you, you keep me grounded and my temper in check. I would've killed him a long time ago if you hadn't interfered."

"It's not an ideal situation, granted, I mean, I can barely stomach Erik sometimes, but he is a necessary evil...as is Mike, as is Tyler. So, lighten up on him, just a little. I mean, look at what he lets you do to him. And if their girlfriends ever found out, they would stake us for sure--"

"Okay, okay, I get it, play nice with my food." She pouted. Alice just shook her head at her and smiled.

"Okay, I'm out of here. Erik's waiting for me. He cleared the evening so he can rest afterwards. See you toinght." Alice let herself out and Bella mentally relocked the door.

Bella looked at the clock. Mike would be arriving any minute. She scowled and a tormented sadness worked its way through her bones. Shit. She hates this. A necessary evil, Alice called what they do to them.

"Is it what we do or what we are that makes it evil?" Bella thought to herself.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a long neck out of the freezer and walked over to the window that overlooks her huge backyard. It was her nightly ritual to come to this window at this time every night. The stunning view of the sun setting behind the snow capped mountains never fails to catch her breath in her lungs.

"I love this town." She sighed wistfully as she downed the rest of the beer.

She could sense that Mike Newton was in his Ferrari and on his way here. Ugh! She inwardly grimaced as she anticipated the night's festivities to come.

Unlike the more common breed of LeStat-like Vampire who kills their human prey, Bella and her sisters are of the Amaranthine (immortal) Warrior race. In exchange for nourishing them, they lovingly care for their "drinks," as the girls refer to their human associates, setting them up in a beautifully appointed cottage on the grounds of their estates, keeping them well fed, happy and healthy. They also have jobs at their shops which the town just assumes pays them well enough to keep them in fine clothes and cars. And vacations to the Greek Islands or Disney World. They are paid very well and keep the secrets very well indeed.

Human blood isn't the best to keep them alive though. Their race prefers the blood of the opposite sex of their own kind. But, since there hasn't been one of those in this neck of the woods for centuries, they have to make do with weaker human blood. Feeding off of one of their own males would greatly extend their lives, but finding one was rare. Men tend to become a living, breathing, testosterone fueled, out of control animal when they are around females, killing each other for the chance at her blood and body.

Once in a while they will sniff out a male or two or three on their vacations in Europe or the Yucatan Peninsula and it becomes a wild feeding and fuck fest for a while. And even though the three of them know they should probably have mated with them to produce younglings for the sake of their dwindling race, they were not their true soul-mates. There was no love and they prized their independence too much to willingly become subservient to anybody.

But still, the thought of having a regular vein filled with Amaranthine blood, not to mention a man in her bed...Bella sighed longingly at the thought. Did she make the right decision? Should she have stayed in Belgium and mated with Francois? Was she a fool to still believe in fate, destiny and -yipes-love?

Mike Newton's banging on the door startled her out of her reverie with a jolt. Bella opened the door with her mind, letting her 'drink' in. She was tired and cranky and didn't feel like acknowledging his presence until he came near her with the day's receipts from the shop. She could hear the sound of blood rushing through his veins. Her throat tightened, her mouth salivated, her fangs elongated as he stood before her, her animal self fighting for control. She quickly turned around and started sorting through the mail on the bookcase.

"Bella?" She cringed at the sound of his pre-pubescent sounding squeaky voice. She could feel him lurking behind her. Fuck! She absolutely hates when he lurks. The only reason she agreed to take him on as her drink, even though the thought repulsed her, is that he's young, keeps himself healthy and he really enjoys the closeness between them when she feeds from him. She doesn't even have to calm him into submission, he willingly gives her his vein.

"Yes?" She sighed, not turning around. When he didn't respond, she turned around. His shirt was off and his neck was bared to her. His board shorts hung low -Christ! When did he get a belly button pierce?? and Ugh! Did he have an erection? Bile rose in her throat threatening to spill, when she heard the pounding of his blood in his carotid artery, saw the vein throb.

"Couch NOW!" She barked the order out letting him know that she was past all reason and needed to feed immediately. Mike let out a little yip of glee as he leaped to the couch, splayed himself out for her and waited.

Bella circled around the couch, growling and stalking, the animal in her coming to the surface. She opened her mouth, hissing and displaying her long sharp fangs. In a heartbeat's time she was on him, straddling his waist. Hunger took control as she sank her fangs deep into his artery. Mike's body jerked and then relaxed as she took great sucks from him.

She lay on him, arms and legs wrapped around so he couldn't move. Fuck! He had a boner all right. She grabbed a small couch pillow and shoved it between them. Bella knew that this experience can be very erotic for the drinks. It was the worst part for her. He started humping the pillow.

"That's it," She thought, "Next time, I'm shackling his ass to the kitchen table."

"Please, Bella," Mike whined, "Let me just put it in you..your sisters let their boys..." He whimpered and tried to remove the pillow that separated _it_ from her.

"Shhhh..." Bella removed herself from his vein to reposition herself for a better draw, "I'm almost done."

"But..." She bit down a little bit too rough to shut him up. He yelped a bit, but settled down after she let go a calming wave over him.

When she was done, she licked her lips and waved her hand over Mike's face. His eyes closed and he began to softly snore. She covered him with the quilt that hung on the back of the couch. Taking the stairs two at a time, she showered and dressed for the night patrol quickly before Mike and his Johnson woke up.

Bella got into her truck, an old beat up Chevy, and drove towards the rendezvous point.

She rubbed her face. Thinking to herself how tired she was of this existence. Lonely, cold inside. How weird the life she leads and the thing she is are in sharp contrast of each other.

Bella, Alice and Rosalie were the merry miscreants. Pegged by the town long ago as the three most people likely to bore you to death, they embraced the challenge to prove them right by assuming the careers and the caricatures of themselves that labeled them as the village idiots, the town clowns, the harmless loonies that everyone knows, but no one wants to be associated with.

She is the excessively geeky, thick glasses wearing, total egghead owner of the Corner BookNook and part time volunteer editor for the Forks Free Press who frequently spouts Latin to no one in particular.

Alice is the possessed Madame Pwootz, palm reader and owner of a store filled with bizarre chachtkees like Sasquatch footprint plaster casts and stuffed crows posed in caveman dioramas.

And Rosalie owns Jumpin' Jewelzaphat, which features her own line of bizarre jewelry creations like mummified toe earrings. Their three little shops are sandwiched in between the mom and pop groceries, cafes and coffee houses along the quaint touristy section of downtown.

This assured their continued coveted role as the eccentric ladies of Forks. Which was just perfect. As Amaranthine Warrior Vampires they have sworn a sacred oath to protect their race and the town they call home. But no one can know of their true kick-ass and-who-cares-what-your-name-is nature. It's a strict code enforced by some really scary Vampires from Italy.

Of course, this was Forks, famous for it's history, beauty and inexpensive campgrounds. To the locals, however it was known for having the highest concentration of human species anomalies in the all the great northwest, as well as it's over abundance of eccentrics and all out weirdos. There is a rather large, albeit extremely secretive Druid contingent called the Celts and then there's the various sorcery covens: Wiccans, Merlins, Potters and Finn-Razzell witches. There is also a group of fanatical Metalocalypse worshipers called the Disciples of Nathan Explorer. All of which makes for a lively full moon in the woods. Then crossing through is the occasional lone LeStat blood sucker that will wander into town looking for trouble that puts the whole town on lock down until he is escorted out with a stake through the aorta courtesy of one of the Warriors. Then, there are the Werewolves. Lead by Bella's old childhood friend Jacob Black, the Wolves are mostly harmless. The specialize in being bratty, annoying perennial teenagers bent on driving the citizens crazy with their frat boy pranks. Ding dong ditch complete with flaming bags of wolf shit at the front door is their favorite.

So, every night, Bella, Alice and Rosalie meet at the rendezvous point before they split up on patrol.

When Bella met up with her sisters, Rosalie was talking excitedly while Alice had that scrunched up look on her face that she'd seen hundreds of times: Alice was having a vision, a look see into the future. Or she had to fart. Hard to tell sometimes.

"Bella!" Rosalie ran up to her, jumping up and down all aflutter.

"Geez, Rose, " Bella laughed, "You either had a big sale or a big dick. Which was it?"

Rosalie smiled from ear to ear.

"Who?? Oh no," a realization of horror came over Bella as she contemplated the possibilities. "Not Tyler. Oh PLEASE tell me you did not boink Tyler."

"What?? NOOOOOO. Ucky! Ucky! Don't be disgusting, Bella. But this...ahhhh...this tall, Greek god waltzed into my shop with black curly hair, big shoulders and bulging biceps and an ass...oh my! And there's something else..."

Bella stopped rubbing her eyes to look up at Rosalie. "What."

"He's one of us."

"One of us??" Bella and Alice shouted together.

"An..Amaranthine..Male...right here in Forks."

"Where? Where is he??" Alice and Bella were on their feet immediately pressing Rosalie for details.

"I was in the back of my shop when I heard the front door bells chime. I came out to the front and there he was, this..this magnificent male standing there. My whole shop was filled with his glorious scent. Not only Amaranthine, but of the Warrior Class, too. Our eyes met and we froze, locked in each others gaze for an endless split second. Then he spun around and took off running."

"Did you follow him?? Where did he go?"

"That's the thing. As I was leaving, Mrs. Murphy was coming in through the door to pick up her order. And by the time I got around her and out the door, he was...gone...vanished. Not even a scent trail remained. And you know what that that means...no scent trail..."

"No scent trail...Volturi." The three of them let out a collective groan. The Volturi only made an appearance when there was some major catastrophe brewing that threatened to expose the race. And then they came, they kill, they leave with no evidence, not even a skin flake.

"Alice, " Bella turned to her petite,dark-haired, beautifully pixie-like sister, "You see anything that would interest the Volturi here in Forks?"

"I just keep seeing hats." She stated looking sheepishly away.

"Hats. Just ...hats?" A feeling of foreboding settled on the trio.

"Ya, all kinds. Women's, men's, hunting hats, rain hats...Hats."

"So now what?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, maybe we'll find something on patrol tonight . Stay sharp, stay focused. And for fuck's sake don't let the thought of all that thick, rich, delicious, life giving Amaranthine Warrior blood and how sensuous and decadent it would feel sliding down our throats, distract you!" Bella stood and lifted her long neck in salute, "We will soon catch him and drink him dry! What say ye?"

"Here here!!" They all clinked their bottles together and downed them before they broke for the evening.

"We are so fucked." Bella groaned.

Well, it soon became clear why this Volturi was around sniffing. Heretofore they lived a quirky, peaceful life until the unthinkable happened. Dead bodies started to show up in the woods. Well, not bodies exactly, just the severed heads. They started out to be just one or two heads of transients and campers passing through. When the head count got up to 15, the town council, known as the Forks 100, got immobilized enough to call for a meeting to say they should meet to discuss the sitch.

But it wasn't until the cranium of old man Phahter, the miserly codger that was head of one of the oldest families in Forks, made an appearance in the lake, that the citizens demanded a town meeting to solve this once and for all.

On Friday, Bella was at the counter re-arranging the new display of Sherrilyn Kenyon Dark Hunter romances when the most amazing man wandered in. He was tall, thin, lanky and walked like a predator. He had wild, copper colored hair and green eyes that laid bare her soul. He was wearing tight, ass hugging, black leather pants, a gloriously tight black tee shirt and black biker boots with 7 silver skull buckles going up the sides. He was pure sex walking. The most amazing thing happened to her body. All of her cells came alive at once. Her heart raced, her breathing increased until she was almost panting, her blood pounded in her veins and as the urge to strip him naked and fuck him until he was dry of all fluids became a wicked struggle within her, the heat between her thighs was fire. The scent of a male of her own kind filled her senses, making her wet, aching and throbbing.

He hadn't meant to come into the book store. He was just going to walk past the shops to get the lay of the land in downtown Forks. But something called to his blood, his very soul cried out and made resistance impossible. The moment he walked through the door her scent filled him and he hardened immediately. He was like a teenager with out of control hormones but had the firm body of an experienced lover. The heat, the fire in his blood, the ache in his loins demanded that he take her right now.

She looked into his eyes. Her big, dark brown eyes caught and held him there. Mesmerizing him, drawing him in. Law made it clear it was up to the female to chose if she accepted the male. He could not force her, the penalty was swift and deadly. But to submit to anyone, even a female, was against his honor as a Volturi executioner. So he preferred his females to come to him in utter submission. But this female. She did something to him just by looking into his eyes. Saw right behind the toughness, behind the walls he so carefully constructed around himself. He had the feeling, just from this chance meeting, that if he let her, she could give him what he truly wanted. Peace.

Growling, he stalked towards her down the middle of the store. A tiger with his prey in site.

He heard her suck her breath in, hold it tightly, expanding her chest. She met his steely gaze with a feral look of her own.

As he approached her, she backed up into the office, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Female," he purred and the velvet sex that was his voice almost made her come on the spot.

Letting him back her up to the wall, she put her hands on his chest. His pecs were rock hard and from the trouser tent he was sporting so was the rest of him. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her shoulders. She was about to let him feed her his vein and pleasure her until she was fully satisfied, when he spoke and ruined it.

Seeing her reaction to him, the hunger in her face, her fangs elongating and the scent of her arousal permeating the room, he had every confidence that this was a done deal. He would soon be satisfying his thirst and his lust and be on his way. Then he spoke and ruined it.

"Expose your throat to me. I need to feed." Bella was almost shocked at his commanding tone. Oh! The absolute arrogance!

"Excuse me??" Bella growled. Had he gone completely mental?? Did he forget about Amaranthan law that demands that he be submissive to her? That he must assume the position and request of her in a humble, respectful manner? By all rights she could kill him and just walk away.

"You _will_ submit to me your vein or I will take it." He snarled back at her. She wants to play, does she? We'll see about that.

"Listen, Nosferatu..this is America and I'm not your bottom. Get off of me _now." _She punctuated 'now' with a hard kick to his swollen groin.

He folded like a map. Disgusted by the way things turned out, she stepped over his writhing body and headed to the front of the store to close up for the day. "Geez, that was fun."

The front door ching chingled as two cute old ladies walked through and made their way to the Greek Lit. section. Bella smiled politely at them, not pleased with the day's outcome.

A minute or two later, he appeared through the beaded curtains that separated her office from the store. Still wobbly, and cupping himself, he slowly weaved his way towards the front door. The two ladies gaped at him with wide eyes and mouths.

Bella turned to them and whispered loudly with a laugh, "_He has a rash, you know, down there."_

"_Oooh," _they whispered and went back to their browsing.

"Bye bye Poindexter!" Bella called out and the all waved goodbye to him.

He turned and shot Bella a look filled with evil and vengeance,"I will return, _female_." He growled out between clenched teeth.

"You'd better be wearing a cast iron cod piece!" She smirked back at him.

That made him cup himself with both hands and moan slightly.

Ching chingle the bells on the door sounded as he let himself out.

"Time to close up ladies!" Bella cheerfully announced, gently ushering them to the door.

**A/N: Well hello lovely Twilighters! Hope you enjoy my new story. **

**Please stop by and say hello! You know I live to dance when I get your reviews!**

**Take care and as always--**

**Love and Lemondrops...until next time...BSL**


	2. Chapter 2: Fur Ball and Flesh Bag

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**A/N: Yes, I am an arse. I was trying to add the chapter title to chap.1 and it posted as a new chapter...well...anyways this is the official chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Fur Ball and Flesh Bag**

At the rendezvous point that night, Bella was the first to arrive. Impatiently pacing in the clearing, she stopped only to down another beer. She pitched the empty at the growing pile, clinking noisily a few times before settling against empties numbers three and four. Her skin was still tingling like she was wearing a frikken ant suit. Her blood was still boiling, she was beyond trying to get her fangs to recede back into her upper jaw and the heat between her legs was unrelenting. Fuck, she was a real mess.

Just as she popped the top off long neck number...number...shit, she couldn't remember how many this one would make it. Rosalie came upon the sight of Bella stooped over, on wobbly legs, ass in the air trying to count the empty bottles in Greek. She wasn't about to pass this moment up. Bella rarely loses her cool. She swiftly brought up her cell and took a quick 20 second video.

"Alpha...beta...theta..."

"Bella? What the fuck are you doing??" Rosalie laughed, startling Bella, causing her to reflexively throw her beer at her sister, loose her balance and ass plant on the forest floor.

Alice came upon the two at that moment, surprised to see Bella struggling to get off the floor and Rosalie laughing her ass off.

"What happened??" Alice was a cross between shocked and amused.

Rosalie whipped out her cell and replayed the two short films of Bella's folly. Alice could barely breathe through her laughter at watching her very straight laced and responsible sister completely assed-out.

"This is going on YouTube tonight!" Rosalie cackled, trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly, Rosalie stiffened and sniffed the air around Alice. Her eyes grew wide and she balled her fists.

"YOU SLUT!!" In a blink, she grabbed Alice by the throat and knocked her into a Redwood.

"YOU...YOU..."

Bella sobered fast, grabbing Rosalie to a safe distance, "What the fuck Rose??"

"SHE...SHE..." her anger consumed her she could barely spit the words out, "You drank from him! Didn't you!! You drank from my Greek god!"

Getting between her sisters, Bella leaned towards Alice and sniffed. "Alice! You've been with Rose's Amaranthine male!!" It took all of her strength to keep Rosalie back from pounding her.

"I saw him first! He should've been mine first!" Rosalie spat out trying to claw her way to Alice's face.

"No, no no," Alice said calmly, "this male was certainly a gorgeous Greek god himself, but he didn't have black curly hair."

Then it dawned on Bella...if it wasn't Rose's dark haired male, then...it...was...

It took approximately 1.2 seconds for Bella to push Rosalie out of the way and leap on Alice. She was sitting on her stomach, grabbing the collar of her coat and smashing her head on the ground before Rosalie could react and pull Bella off.

"YOU...YOU..." was all Bella could say as the shock and anger of what her sister did consumed her.

Rosalie had her in a choke hold just tight enough to restrain her. "Bella what the fuck??"

"SHE...SHE..." she was shaking so hard, Rosalie was scared to let her go. "My store...green eyes that penetrated my soul ...warrior blood...copper colored hair... beautiful ...mine...but you...YOU took him..."

"Oh God no, Bella...this male came into my store at closing. He was tall and beautiful but he had long blond hair and blue grey eyes the color of the sky right before a storm."

"Oh, Alice..." Bella stood up and released her sister, helping her up and brushing the debris off her clothes, out of her hair, "Fuck me! I'm so sorry. What's wrong with us?"

The three of them embraced in a group hug of forgiveness and understanding.

"Well, you two have lost your mind and I..." Alice stretched and did a little twirl of delight, "fucked and fed off of the most gorgeous Amaranthine Warrior male. "

Everything about Alice glowed. Her eyes sparkled, her skin was radiant, her laugh was a tinkling of wind chimes, her energy level was extraordinary and she was so happy and satisfied it was hard to be around her. She looked like she spent a month at the spa. She even had gold highlights amongst her perfectly coiffed black spikes now.

Ah...the beautiful effects of pure Vampire blood.

Bella frowned. "Well, at least your male was willing to be submissive. Mine was a total asshat. He tried to make _me_ submit my vein to _him_. As if. Pfft!"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella. "Uh oh...Bella? What did you do to him?"

Bella mumbled something unintelligible and walked away.

"Bella! What did you do??" Alice and Rosalie came around to face her.

"I racked him."

"You _what_??" They screamed in unison.

"Well, he was all...you vill submit your vein freulien...all Nazi Dracula on me. You know the rules...he's supposed to come to me on his knees and he wasn't gonna...so... I racked him good." Bella turned away sheepishly.

"Alice," Bella turned to her other sister, "who are they, what are they doing here?"

"More importantly how can we get in touch with them and what is the name of the big male?" Rosalie giggled excitedly.

"Well, when i was done with him, he said their leader would be getting in touch with you, Bella."

"What is the name of this so-called leader?" Bella smirked.

"I don't know, he just referred to him as 'the General.'"

"Hmph!" Bella scoffed, "After I'm done draining him of all his fluids, maybe I'll let him speak."

"You are such a bitch," Rosalie laughed but knew that's exactly how it was going to go down.

"Any other business to discuss before we break for patrol?"

"Two more heads showed up behind Forks Senior Center." Alice stated.

"Fuck," Bella whistled low, "Ok, I'll stop by the wolves and see if Jake's heard anything."

As Bella made her way up the coast line towards La Push, all she could see was penetrating green eyes staring down into hers as she stalked up a hard muscled body.

"Focus, Bella, focus," she sighed as she approached the cliffs over First Beach. A lone figure was silhoetted in the moonlight sitting on the very top and dangling long legs over the edge. Straight hair being whipped by the wind over broad, muscled shoulders.

-Burp-

Yup, that's Jake.

"Hi fur ball!" She called out playfully.

"Evening, flesh bag." He greeted back with a big smile.

"So, two more heads were found not too far from here. Any ideas?"

Jake frowned and then shifted around nervously a bit. He took out a Camel and his silver Zippo. A soft rasping noise and flame. It lit up his handsome face against the dark purple sky. Bella could see his eyebrows were puled down like he was thinking about what he would say before he spoke.

"Well," Jake flipped the lighter lid up and down a couple of times, a little nervous habit he'd always had. "Three strangers have been spotted around Forks."

Bella stiffened. Then sighed loudly. "Jake. Forks is a tourist town. There's strangers everywhere here. And by the way? Der."

She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible although the thought of one particular stranger made her instantly hot.

"Nah, I know that Bells, Geesh!" He rolled her eyes at her. "These weren't your typical tourist weirdos."

"How were they different?" Bella tried her best to keep a plain face on. She couldn't let on she knew about the males. If Jake knew, he'd take them out before she got a chance to feed. Besides, why would full-blooded Amaranthine Warrior Vampires be chucking the heads off humans? What would they do with the bodies? It didn't make sense.

"Well, I was in the 7-11 on Maple buying beer around mid-night. They were buying maps and asking a lot of questions about Forks." He lit another cigarette. Took a deep draw and blew it out in circles. "Well, mostly this one dude asked the questions. Like, where are the nice sections in town, who are the members of the town council and where do they live. Also asked the kid behind the counter where the most secluded campgrounds were located. Shit like that."

They sat there in silence for a minute. Jake took one last drag on his cigarette then flicked it out into the darkness over the cliff. He watched it hit the rocks, exploding in sparks like fireworks against the night sky. "I think they may be from Canada or some shit."

Bella frowned at that. "Why do you think that?"

"The main dude talked with a French accent."

Well, well, well, this was a surprise. "What did he look like?"

"He was tall, thin, dark skin and his hair was in dreds."

Bella let out a secret sigh inside herself. Although Rosalie hadn't heard her male speak, she def would have mentioned the dreds. She hates dreds with a passion.

"And the woman..." Jake took out another cig and lit it.

"W-woman?" Bella asked, clearly startled by this.

"Ya. Woman. You know...soft...has tits and a puss--"

"I _know _what a woman is, dick stain!"

Jake laughed and punched Bella playfully in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" she whined, rubbing her now sore shoulder. "You know Wednesday is doggie neuter day at PetSmart..."

"_Anyways.." _Jake interrupted the rant loudly as he cupped himself at the thought. "The woman has wild red hair and the other guy was nothin' special. Greasy dark blond hair tied back in a gay ponytail. Short, muscular, cheesy moustache."

Another silent sigh. Alice would definitely have mentioned the moustache. She hates men with hair on their face. Or anywhere else for that matter. Dating Alice is a test of manhood to say the least.

"Ok wolf-boy, well thanks for the info. I'll let my sisters know to to keep a look out in town."

"Uh...one more thing...they may be LeStats." Jake said plainly.

"And?"

"Listen Bells, I know you know how to take care of yourself, but..."

"Aw fuck, Jake...not the 'you're a girl and I need to protect you' shit again." Bella buried her head in her hands.

"Well?"

"Tell me something, Jake. Who staked 14 LeStats in one year, huh? Who?"

"You did."

"Uh huh. And how many did the whole pack stake? Hmmm? How many Jake?"

"Two. Well three if you count that Swedish bloodsucker."

"Uh uh—he got one look at the pack running towards him and staked himself. Not sure you can count that freak as a kill."

"Ok ok I get it..You are the mighty Vampire slayer," he got on his knees and bowed to the ground before Bella, " All hail Mrs. Van Helsing!"

Bella laughed and started the long walk down the cliffside.

"See ya furball !" She called over her shoulder.

"Take care, flesh bag!"

The next morning Bella was walking down Main Street towards her shop when she saw a gathering of women across the street in front of the Java Cafe talking excitedly. She recognized the women immediately. Angela Weber the town's Dominatrix bitchtress, Lauren Mallory aka the town loud mouthed gossip spoiled rich bitch and Jessica Stanley-town slut-will-do-anyone-for-a-caramel macchiato. They also happen to be the girlfriends of their drinks.

As she got closer to her store front she saw a tall man in the middle and obviously the focus of all this disgusting human hormonal outpouring. Wait a minute...

"OH HELL NO!!" Bella fumed and made a quick bee line for the group.

"Excuse me! You there!" She was waving her hand and pointing like she was hailing a cab in downtown New York City. They turned around to see Bella power walking across the traffic filled street, weaving in and out of the moving cars. She was quite a site to the nouveau riche snobs watching her. Her red Hawaiin print mu-mu fluttering in the breeze after her, the too big yellow plastic sunglasses and matching sun hat that was tied under her chin with a red scarf. Her other hand balanced a pink box of fresh donuts.

Sounds of disgust from the women reached her ears. Jessica Stanley spat out "Oh goody- here comes the town fruitcake!" Followed by uproarious laughter.

But it was the male in the middle that only concerned Bella. The male just stood there glaring yet somewhat casually stunned. He may not deserve the privilege of her blood and body, but she sure as hell wasn't going to allow him to take one of these losers as his drink. No frikken way in hell.

Bella stomped up to them, looked the male in the eye and said in perfect Italian:

"_Prossimo con me, Guerriero_." ('**Come with me, Warrior**').

He was not amused and replied:

"_Assolutamente non. Devo alimentarmi e devo sate il mio lombo. Ho scelto questi tre esseri umani". _

("**Absolutely not. I need to feed and sate my loins. I have chosen these three humans.")**

"_Sate il vostro lombo_??" ('**Sate your loins**??')

Bella laughed in a short burst. He just frowned more intensely.

Lauren barked out, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, _Swan_?" Swan was said in the same tone as if she were saying ass-hole. "He's with _us_." And she linked her arm in the males arm.

"Oh no he's not!" Bella barked back louder and un linked her arm. "He's my buyer from Milan and we have pressing business to attend to now."

Turning to the male Bella looked him in his clear green eyes and said plainly,

"_Ora verrete con me Guerriero, o lo prendero' a destra qui nella via_."

('**You will come with me now Warrior, or I will take you right here in the street**.')

The male raised an eyebrow at Bella and as understanding sunk in he displayed an amazingly glorious crooked smile that absolutely took her breath away.

She held her hand out to him. He took it and let her lead him across the street and down the alley to the back of her store.

The three girls left behind were completely flabbergasted with his choosing to go with frumpy lunatic Bella instead of them. They were screaming out familiar names at Bella, "loser" and "psycho bitch."

Bella didn't mind it at all. It just meant that her facade was working perfectly.

**A/N: So the plot (and Edward's loins) thickens! Next chapter things get a bit steamy as we probe into the traditions of the Amaranthine Warrior Vampires feeding rituals. (hehe-I said probe!)**

**and Oh! you lovely lovely Twilighters...thank you for your wonderful reviews and adds!! I'm happy dancing over here!! Before you leave don't forget to review!**

**Take care until we meet again...Love and Lemondrops...BSL**


	3. Chapter 3: Veinous Interruptus

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Three: Veinous Interruptus**

As Bella tried to put the key in the back door dead bolt with shaky hands, the male took advantage of the situation.

Standing behind her, he pressed his body into hers. She could feel every hard line of him from his hard pecs pressed against her shoulders to his hard length pressed against her ass. Gently, he gathered her long brown hair into his left hand, exposing the back of her neck to him. He ran his right hand over her cheek, along her jaw down her neck to her collarbone. He tightened his grip in her hair and every so carefully he encouraged her head until her left ear touched her shoulder. He ran soft kisses up and down her exposed flesh. His tongue made a lazy trail from her jaw line to her earlobe, down her neck and back, gently nipping her flesh, grazing his fangs lightly over her.

Bella couldn't breathe as she felt his hands blaze hot on her flesh. And when she felt his lips on her she felt her resolve melt. Then his tongue, raising goosebumps in its wake, she was became wet as her sex bloomed for him.

He growled sensually low in his throat as the sweet smell of her arousal filled the air around them. He reached down and slowly drew the hem of her dress up. Bella's head fell back onto his chest as the male's hand started to explore her private flesh.

The sound of the keys hitting the ground woke her out of her erotic encounter, reminding her they were in a very public spot as the other shops' back doors were right there also. She straightened and quickly stepped away from the male. He reached for her but she managed to swipe the keys off the ground and sidestep him at the same time.

"Back off Warrior!" She warned him. She saw a hurt look come over his face for a split second and then dissolve quickly into a blank one. She cupped his cheek gently then smiled and in a softer tone whispered, "Patience, love, patience."

She opened the door and turned on the lights in the back room. Indicating a recliner she said "Cop a squat, I'll be right with you."

He watched her intently as she picked up her phone.

"Mike? This is Bella. Did I wake you?"

The male let out a feral growl of warning. She was calling another male?? Strange feelings of possessiveness welled up inside him. "What do I care whom she talks to?" He thought to himself, unable to explain his sudden interest.

He eyed her carefully. The billowy dress was bright red with large yellow flowers. Its shapelessness reached down to her shapely ankles and allowed no hint of what lay beneath. He could not fathom why she covered herself in such hideous attire. From his curt exploration of her body, she was nothing but lean muscle, firm breasts, tight abdomen and soft, round ass. Yet she chose this style which was highly unflattering. Curious female this one is. He shifted in the chair trying to make room in his leathers as his erection was painfully pressing into the zipper.

"Sorry to wake you, but I need you to do me a big favor this morning. I know, I know, you're not due in until noon, but I need you to come in now. I've, uh, got something I need to take care of right away."

She glanced over her shoulder at the male and smiled. He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her alive. And she couldn't wait.

The ride to Bella's estate in the country seemed to take forever. During the whole 10 miles, the male stroked her hair, her cheek, kissed the palm of her hand. It was very odd for Bella to have the attention of any kind of man be it human or Vampire.

And to have this male, who had been so very aggressive to her on their first meeting, to be this tender and attentive to her, was, well it was surprising to say the least. More than that, his tenderness to her was causing a like reaction within her that was exciting yet foreign at the same time. But it felt good. Too good. Which may perhaps be dangerous. Well, she wasn't going to think about that right now. Not tonight. Not with a full blooded Amaranthine Warrior male sitting next to her...smelling her hair?

"What is your name, female?"

"It's not proper for you to address me before I have initiated conversation, Warrior. Don't they teach you any manners where you come from?" She was teasing him, but it was true, he was speaking out of turn.

"Hm..." he cocked his head sideways as if contemplating that for a moment, "So be it, Princess, as you wish."

When they pulled into her driveway, Bella punched in a code on the keypad that opened the massive iron gate. As they drove up a ways, a pack of German Shepherds came running up to the car, sniffed, stopped and then all sat down at once.

"Hello girls!" Bella called out. They all barked once in greeting, turned around and headed the opposite direction. She continued driving up the long, winding driveway until they reached another massive set of iron gates. This one had the letter 'S' curly-qued into the intricate ironwork. There was no keypad at this one, but a highly sophisticated face and voice recognition system.

"I like creamsicles," she said into the microphone. A moment later, the gates swung open.

"I'm quite impressed with your security." He should be. The girls designed it themselves.

"You should see the main gates, this is just the back entrance," she said matter of factly.

When they pulled into the circular driveway, a small old man dressed in livery came out of the mansion and opened her door.

"Good morning, Grayson."

"Good Morning, Madam, is everything well with you?" He briefly glanced sideways at the Warrior getting out of the passenger side.

"Yes, Grayson thank you for asking. Have the cook prepare a light brunch, have champagne and strawberries brought to my quarters and prepare the guest suite. Then I want the entire staff to take the rest of the week off."

"Madam?" He frowned like this was a first for her. Which it was. He hopped up the front steps in front of them to get the door.

"Do you have any questions?" Bella went through the door then turned back to look at her servant.

"No Madam, right away, Madam."

"Very good. I'll expect you all off the premises in 25 minutes or less."

"Yes, Madam, very good Madam." The little man turned on his heel and sped off towards the kitchen.

The instrument panel beside the main door buzzed lightly indicating someone she knew was passing through the security gates. Bella walked over to the panel and pushed a couple of buttons.

"Oh fuck!" Bella gritted out between clenched teeth. "How I wish I could just kill that little toad."

Two minutes later there was a loud banging on the door. "I've got it Grayson, you guys can leave." She called into the intercom.

"Do you want me to dispatch him for you?" The Warrior stood behind her and whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent chills down her spine. The sound of a dagger unsheathing made her laugh.

"No, thanks anyway, this is my problem."

She sighed heavily and then went to the door. Opening it revealed a very pissed off half naked Mike Newton tightly clutching his t shirt in his sweaty hands. Obviously, his bitch, Jessica informed him of her visitor. Bella wondered if she also mentioned how Jessica drooled like a Bassett hound over him.

"Uch, Mike, you were supposed to open the store a half hour ago! What are you doing here?"

He cast an angry look at the Warrior. "Ya?? Well, who...who is that?? Huh? What is _he_ doing _here_??" The minute he stopped yelling these words in Bella's face, the Warrior leaped on him. He had Mike under him in a flash, sitting on his chest, one knee at his throat. He was poetry in motion. Bella sighed appreciatively.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER IN THIS MANNER!! I should cut out your tongue for that!" He unsheathed his dagger and held it to his throat. "And your nudity is disgusting!! In my country if you even THOUGHT of appearing before a mated female in this manner of undress your balls would be hanging in the town square." He growled with such fury, Mike was visibly shaking.

"Ok, ok...Warrior-release him." Although she would probably enjoy seeing Newton used as a pin cushion, she was going to need Mike to resume as her drink when the Warrior was gone. The thought saddened her, although she could not understand the feeling.

"Should I leave a nasty scar down his cheek to remind him that the only place a _human_ belongs is under a knife?"

"No no no," Bella stifled a laugh, "release him now."

The Warrior smoothly got up, sheathed his dagger in it's holster strapped to his thigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bella reached down to help the pathetic human up. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you went home with this..." he gestured to the Warrior who growled at him. Mike recoiled, " I-I thought you might need help."

They both laughed a short burst as Mike stared between the two of them.

"Mike, this is a male of my species. Mike is my human...assistant. "

"You have relations with this...thing?" The Warrior look disgustedly at Mike.

"HEY!" Mike started to protest.

"WHAT?!" Ignoring Mike, she turned to the Warrior accusingly, "I had to pull you away from those slimy bitches not more than 30 minutes ago. You were ready to lay them down there on the sidewalk! All three of them!"

"No, I wasn't." He said innocently, "I would rather starve then take a human. Disgusting!"

"Mike leave now."

"But..."

"NOW!" and then more calmly, "Mike, go open the store. I will call you tomorrow."

"AND CLOTHE YOURSELF!!" The Warrior spit out.

Mike grudgingly put his shirt back on, and pouted his way out the door.

The Warrior turned to face Bella across the room. He growled low in his throat, a sensuous purr. Bella gasped as she took in the hungry, feral look on his face. He stalked towards her- his hard muscled body was sex in motion. Fear gripped her as the look on his face and the way he was heading for her told her this was going to be rough and she was going to be sore for days. And she was going to love every minute of it. But as he got closer, she wasn't sure if he was going to hurt her or what. She lowered her body into an attack position. She was ready to rack him again or worse if he was going to attack her.

Instead, he lowered himself to his knees in front of her, bowing his head. This was the way of the Amaranthines. The gesture was one of submission, respect and gratitude. She held her breath as tears stung her eyes. She placed her hand on top of his bowed head.

"Yes, Warrior?"

"May I address you, my lady?"

"Yes." She breathed out.

He leaned back on his heels. He raised his head and looked deep her in her shining eyes. A tear slipped out. In a flash, he caught it on his fingertip. Still looking into her eyes, he put his fingertip to his lips and gently sucked the tear.

"My lady?" There was concern in his velvety voice.

"You are beautiful, Warrior, you take my breath away." She reached down and touched his face. He turned his head to kiss her palm.

"If it pleases you, I would offer you my blood and my body."

"Yes, that would please me greatly."

**Please put your daggers away! I will update soonly! **

**A/N: Thanks to all you lovely Twilighters for the reviews and adds...I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for hanging in there with me: There is love, lust, lemons and loose heads a plenty coming up! **

**Padri felice, il giorno di s a tutti sinoli padri voi siete la merda!**

**Happy Father's Day to all you Single Fathers you are the shit!**

**Until we meet again...Love and Lemondrops...BSL**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh Ya!

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Ingredients for Chapter 4:**

**8 parts lemondrops**

**2 parts fluff**

**a sprinkling of angst**

**Mix them together with your tongue**

**and voila! I present to you with all it's gloriously yummy lemony goodness:**

**Chapter Four: Oh Ya**

The Warrior unsheathed his dagger. He took the hem of Bella's mu-mu in his left hand. In his right he drew the blade of his dagger up, slicing the material in half as he stood up. He stopped half way up preferring to rip the rest of it off her. Taking a step back, he growled as he gazed upon the beauty that she hid from the world.

His eyes followed the curves of her body. Bella was wearing a sapphire blue satin thong and matching camisole on her lush body. She was lean, but not too lean, fully soft and round in all the right places.

Her breathing increased as she thrilled to the way this male was reacting to her body. He was growling low in his throat until his breaths became an audible panting. And the front of his leathers were pulled tight at the insistence of a very sizable erection.

She let the tattered remains of her dress fall to the floor in a heap at her feet. He took a step towards her reaching for her with his hands.

"Hold on, Warrior," she put her hand out to stop his advance.

"My lady?" He raised his eyes to hers.

"Your name. I would have your name now."

"Of course." He stood straight, placed his right hand on his heart, "I am Edward Cullen, my lady." He bowed deeply, respectfully.

"_General_ Edward Cullen??" Her eyes were wide. Surely this wasn't the same General Cullen that led the assault on Romania during the Vampire Wars!

"Yes, my lady." He stood and smiled slightly as if he understood the implications of this admission.

Bella covered her face with a look of nonchalance as she tried to calm her inner voice. Holy crow. He was Amaranth's version of a rock star. What was this living legend dong in Forks of all places? Hopefully this fun fact wouldn't complicate things.

She turned on her heel and headed for the grand staircase giving him a view of her lovely, round derrière.

"A moment, my Lady," he called to her just as she put her foot up on the first stair.

She turned only her head to the side to see him coming up to her. The look on his face was pure reverence but his eyes were filled with his burning hunger for her.

He got on one knee and cupped her bottom with his hands. He let out a moan of appreciation then kissed her right cheek and then her left.

He held on to her with one hand, his other slipping down, following the satin string with his finger. Nudging her legs to part, he moved aside the little strip of satin that covered her beautiful secrets, and slipping in a long pale finger, he separated and caressed her sensitive lips.

He smoothed his left hand over her ribs across her belly down beneath the satin fabric to her crisp hairs. He massaged the most erotic spot of her arousal while he slipped two fingers into her.

His masterful touch sent crackles of electricity shooting down her limbs. She moaned loudly as the sensations began increasing in intensity. He increased the rhythm until she lost control, bucking wildly against his hands.

She couldn't take the sensation of it anymore as he drove her over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed as her orgasm slammed into her like a freight train.

He removed his hands quickly, grabbed her up in his arms and ran up the stairs two at a time. She couldn't speak, just pointed to the open double doors at the end of the hallway.

He stomped down the hallway towards her room. He laid her on the huge four poster bed and started ripping his clothes off and throwing them all around the room.

She giggled madly watching him make quick work of his clothes and her satins so he could attend to her. When he sprung his erection free from his leathers, she gasped. He was truly Blessed and then some. So magnificently long, thick, hard and throbbing. She couldn't breathe as the urge to have him inside her overwhelmed her, making any shyness or inhibitions she might have harbored disappear completely.

He leaped on her and suddenly his mouth was everywhere at once. With urgency, he kissed her forehead, her neck, her breasts, licking and sucking her soft skin like a man possessed.

He rolled over with her in his arms, pulling her on top of him.

Breathlessly Edward pleaded with her, "Take me, my lady, please take me now."

Even though his need was great, he was letting her have him first, as the old ways specify.

He leaned his head back, giving her full access to his vein. She straddled his waist, her moist heat on his stomach. He groaned at the feel of her hot skin on his, his muscles straining as he fought the urge to take her.

Bella opened her mouth, exposing her elongated fangs. In one cobra-like strike, she bit into Edward. The taste of his thick, pure warrior blood hit her tongue and exploded into a thousand bolts of lightening reaching every cell of her body. Her natural instinct to have him inside her while she fed took over. She started to rub her wet passion on him, grinding herself up and down on his hard length, seeking relief.

The piercing of his skin with her fangs was shocking. The pain was quickly replaced with overwhelming pleasure as he felt her suck himself into her mouth. He needed to be inside her, the urge to release in her almost driving him completely mad. But he waited until she was ready for him. The slick feel of her sex open on his skin was burning him, pushing his desire to heights he never experienced before.

When she started thrusting her hips against his hardness, he wasted no time in giving her what she wanted from him. Grabbing her hips, he guided her onto his swollen cock. They growled in unison at the feel of it.

She was hot. She was wet. Christ! He never felt anything like this female. Her inner muscles grabbed onto his cock like a warm embrace, stroking him, holding him inside her. He lay there stunned in amazement as her muscles worked on him like a god-damned milking machine, pulling on him in sensuous rhythmic pulses. It was so erotic, the sensations so incredibly intense he wasn't sure if he could hold off coming for much longer.

He needed to wait until she was done feeding. Until his blood was coursing through her veins and then hopefully, she would offer him her vein. And then, when he was well fed, he would proceed with the feeding ritual to its conclusion. It was a bit frightening to imagine just how intense this was going to get. If she felt this good now, how would coming inside her feel after he has tasted her sweet, Amaranthine Warrior blood?

He didn't dare move. A sheen of sweat broke out over his chest and arms. He lay there with his eyes closed, holding her against him, listening to the soft sound of her sucks. Needing to take her hard. Needing her blood. Needing...her?

She moaned deep in her chest and he could feel it reverberate in his. She was almost done and that meant she would be finished with him. But would she let him take her vein and finish inside her?

He couldn't help but think about the last time he performed the feeding ritual with a female. It had been disastrous. When she finished with his vein, she rode him until she had her orgasm. Then, she just climbed off, got dressed and left. Alone, he had to jerk himself off and go thirsty. Would this female do the same humiliating thing to him?

Bella started gyrating her hips, causing Edward to growl in pleasure and anticipation of what was to come. She released his vein, licking up the trickle of blood on his neck. Her eyes were half closed as she started to sit up on him. Then she did the most extraordinary thing. She bent down and kissed him passionately. Her lips moved over his desperately. He was completely surprised. Only mated Amaranths touch lips in this manner. Was she stating the mating ritual with him?

As if she suddenly realized the same thing, she abruptly stopped kissing him and sat up. She leaned forward, placing her hands on his pecs to steady herself and began riding him furiously. Her orgasm came barreling down on her fast and hard. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed out his name so loudly that the crystal champagne flutes vibrated the silver tray they were on.

He gritted his teeth as the clutching feel of her orgasm on his cock brought him perilously close to release. He thought about baseball...tried to name all the U.S. Supreme Court judges...would the Patriots play the Super Bowl again next year? Anything to keep his mind off the beautiful Vampire driving him crazy.

She slowed down, collapsing on his chest. He held her close to him, kissed her hair.

"Thank you, Edward, thank you," She whispered. She sobbed once and he felt a warm tear slide down his chest. His heart ached for her.

"What _mio pocco fiore_?" (What my little flower?). Are you ok?"

She sat up and with a smile so beautiful her whole face lit up, making his heart melt.

"Oh ya!"

She rolled off him, giggling like a little schoolgirl. She laid down on the bed next to him and opened her legs and her arms wide for him. He took one look at what she was offering him and his cock jerked as if telling him to hurry up and get in there.

His need was too great, there would be tenderness later, right now...

He leaped on her like an animal that had been caged too long and in essence that's exactly what he was. And she held the key to his freedom. He positioned himself at her hot wet entrance. Looking her in her eyes, he surged forward entering her all the way to the hilt in one thrust.

The both yelled out in ecstasy at the invasion as he filled her completely and her inner muscles grabbed onto him.

She turned her head to the right, exposing her neck to him.

"Edward," She whispered, pulling at his shoulders, urging him to feed. She had no idea how much this meant to him. He would be eternally grateful for this one moment in his long life.

He leaned over her on his elbows, taking care that she didn't hold his full weight. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. So beautiful. Like spring rain and freesia. He sunk his teeth into her soft neck and his hips involuntarily thrust into her hard. Oh! The taste of her! Everything about her was so different from anyone else he'd ever met. Her scent, her taste, her sex. The way she talked to him. So unafraid, so confident. She was such a mystery to him. One that he would like to take centuries to unravel.

He sucked her blood into him in deep lusty draws. He wanted to come badly but had to find the self control to hold off until he was done feeding. If he came while his fangs were still locked into her vein, he could easily rip her throat out unintentionally.

She lay still under him, holding onto his strong shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist. The erotic feeling of him at her vein was driving her into a full body orgasmic frenzy and it took every last crumb of her will not to roll him over onto his back and fuck the holy hell out of him, milking him dry.

Her inner muscles, however, slipped past her control for a moment and began pulsing rhythmically around him.

Edward disengaged from her neck and looked at her. She smiled innocently.

"My lady...um...may I have your name?"

"Bella. My name is Bella." She said between pants.

His smile melted her and then he whispered her name, a soft erotic purr. "Bella."

Her rhythmic pulses increased until he looked like he was in pain as he fought the urge to finish in her.

"Shhh...easy now." He said and then closed his eyes.

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly, "sorry."

He smiled, kissed her lips gently then repositioned his bite and continued drawing her into him.

The split second he withdrew his fangs from her neck, they both started pumping and thrusting with fury. He drew her legs up over his shoulders to penetrate her as deep as he could. She cried out in joy at the feel of this hard male. He was close to his release, but didn't want this time with her to end...However, it didn't take long until they were crying out each others' names in unison as their orgasms crashed into each other and blended into a swirling vortex of pure erotic euphoria.

His release went on and on, he came once, twice, three times as her muscles grabbed onto him. He was stunned, that had never happened to him before. He could just write it off to the pure blood or the sex. But he'd be fooling himself. It was the female.

Bella was shocked at the intensity of her orgasms. She had heard of the allusive women with their multi-orgasms, but never thought she'd ever be one of them. Her whole body was tingling. And it wasn't just the pure blood or the sex, it was the male.

After they cleaned up a bit, Bella put on her robe. "I'm starving, what say we go downstairs and raid the pantry?"

Edward wrapped a towel around his hips, "Lead on, my Captain." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

They found the lasagna and salad in the cook's kitchen and ate in the dining room that had been set with her fine China, silver and crystal stemware. Her favorite Irish linen hand embroidered tablecloth and napkins adorned the table. Fresh tulips and peonies from her hot house and white candles in the candlesticks her Mom gave her for Christmas last year. Her staff knew her very well. Somehow, they sensed that this was a special evening. She was going to give them all a big, fat bonus in their next paycheck.

When they were finished they headed up the stairs to watch tv in bed.

"Bella?" Edward started to speak when they were comfy under the covers.

"Yes, Edward?" Bella got the remote off the side table and turned the tv on.

He pursed his lips as if gathering the words together that he would say. "There are things going on in this town. Things...that are going to impact the people here very soon."

"Oh. Ok..." She said calmly, trying her best to sound clueless. She inwardly sighed. Back to playing the role of town idiot. "Hey, are the other 2 Amaranth males with you?"

He raised an eyebrow. Clearly he didn't think she knew why they had come to Forks.

"The other two..? Oh! My brothers?"

"Tall blond Adonis and dark haired Hercules?"

"That would be Jasper and Emmett."

Bella swallowed hard, trying not to show her shock at hearing the names of Major Jasper Whitlock and Major Emmett McCarty. The three horsemen of the Apocalypse, General Carlisle Cullen, Edward's Dad making the fourth. They are war heroes known for their ruthlessness, bravery and genius on the battlefield. Every Amaranth youngling studies about them in school. These are the Volturi big guns. Why send them to little ol' Forks? It was time for her to go a little Mata Hari on him.

Edward grabbed the remote and started channel flipping. He settled on 'Jeopardy.'

Bella cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

Geez, it felt so good, so right. They were immediately comfortable together. Yikes.

"_'Fiction Authors' for 2000, Alex"_

"_This stay at home mom turned author has written 4 best sellers about a teen in love with a Vampire."_

"Who is Stephenie Meyer!" Edward called out.

Bella laughed.

"Um...General?" Bella licked his nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

"Hmmmm?"

She moved her hand slowly down his belly to stroke his cock. It lengthened immediately.

"_'Famous Belly Buttons' for a thousand, Alex"_

"_USS Aircraft carrier number 68 was named after this famous war hero."_

"Who was Admiral Nimitz!"

She increased the friction of her hand making his hips surge in her grip.

"So, why are you and your brothers here in stupid, boring little Forks? I mean, we are hardly worth anyone's notice." She dipped her head underneath the sheet and took him into her mouth.

He gasped loudly at the sudden pleasure. He was shocked as well as thrilled as this is an act typically only shared between mated pairs.

"W-what? Oh...we...um...ahhh...heard about the human decapitations...My ...boss thought we should...investigate."

She positioned her mouth over the thick head of his cock and plunged herself down, taking the length of him down her throat all at once. He let out a little yelp of pleasure. One hand was playing in her soft hair, gathering it up out of her way, rubbing her back with the other.

She lifted her head, replacing her mouth with her hands, stroking him from base to tip. "Why send you three here though just to investigate some silly human trouble?" She teased the head with her teeth before plunging down again.

He threw his head back and growled. He banged it loudly on the ironwork headboard but didn't seem to notice as she increased her rhythm.

"We...don't ...think...it's merely...a...human problem...oohhh Bella, Bella..." he moaned her name, gripping the sheets in his fists.

Ah ha! So Jake's theory about the three LeStats was now confirmed and that means she had three human sucking Vampires to hunt! Oh joy!

Bella cupped his tight sack with one hand, pumped his cock with the other while her mouth sucked on the head. Edward watched Bella pleasuring him. He wanted to weep at the sight of this female. She was bombarding him with sensations so intense he clutched the headboard hard enough to make it creak.

When he released in her mouth he felt nothing that wasn't Bella. Saw nothing, he knew nothing, not a thought was his, only her, only his Bella. And he wept for all the loneliness and the hurt and his life that was never his and this woman who could never be his.

Bella held Edward to her breasts and let him shed all of his tortured emotions he had imprisoned inside himself all of these years. She could feel his pain and wanted to ease him. She never cared about anyone else, except her sisters but they never needed her. And here was this male that touched the very soul of her, made her open her heart and...care.

"_Riposi il vostro cuore, io lo hanno." S_he whispered in his ear._ ("_Rest your heart, I have you.")

"_La mia signora, avete bloccato la mia volonta e la mia anima e la avete posta alla misericordia del vostro piacere." _He whispered back, placing her hand on his heart.

_("_My lady, you have captured my will and my soul and have laid them at the mercy of your pleasure.")

And then she kissed him. Gently. Her lips catching and releasing his. Catching and releasing.

"Stay with me tonight?" She whispered against his lips.

"Yes." He said and kissed her with a passion he knew not of before.

They both knew how fleeting their time together was. He would leave tomorrow and she would have to get back to her life.

But tonight they had each other.

**A/N: Well?? How do you like me now?? Ha!**

**Wow! This was exciting to write! I wrote this and the next chapter last night while I was working some overtime! I love my job! Time and a half to write fan fiction!! **

**I hope you lemon hungry sex fiends are happy! **

**Please review and let me know. Did I get the fluff to lemon ratio right? Too much fluff, not enough lemon...way too much lemon...or stop the madness and don't give up your day job??**

**Thanks to all you beautiful Twilighters for the lovely reviews and adds-**

**YOU ROCK MY WORLD!! YA!! **

**Love and Lemondrops!! Until next time...BSL**


	5. Chapter 5:Back to RealityWell,Not Yet

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Five: Back to Reality..Well, Not Yet**

As the dawn cleared away the night sky, Bella awoke sighing happily. Edward was laying behind her snuggled up against her back. His arm was holding her, his hand between her breasts, his thigh between hers. His breathing was steady, a quiet snore that was actually endearing.

She had never had a male sleep next to her in bed. When the feeding ritual was done, she was dressed and hailing a cab in 3.5 seconds flat. But this male...this male did something to her. Is this what waking with your mate was like? She was smiling from ear to ear, she couldn't help it. Not only had his blood nourished her body in a way that electrified every single cell, but what his body did to her-oh gods! His hands, his tongue, his mouth, teeth and not to mention his skill with his long, thick, hot secret weapon. She reflexively swiveled her hips and moaned just remembering the pleasures this male had brought her.

She felt him harden as she ground her ass on him, yet he didn't stir from his sleep. She wondered how far she could take this without waking him.

She reached between their bodies and took his erection in her hand. She held the hardening length against her bottom and rubbed herself against him. She turned her head to peak when she heard him moan softly. Nope, still asleep. She giggled to herself at the thrill of doing something naughty.

She decided then to take things up a notch by maneuvering her hips and guiding herself onto his hard length. He moaned loudly, thrusting himself into her all the way. He linked her leg in his elbow, opening her up fully and drove himself into her deeply repeatedly. Thrusting in and then withdrawing almost all the way out and then plunging in as far as he could go.

"Bella..." he whispered sweetly in her hair. She turned to peak at him and darn it if he wasn't still sleeping. He was dreaming of her while he was pumping her in her bed. This was incredible she thought, her heart just opening fully.

She reached down to her pleasure center and started massaging herself to the rhythm of his thrusts. She was lost in sensation, her stomach tightening at the promise of what was to come.

"Edward!" she called breathlessly.

She felt his large, warm palm caress her belly going down to where her hand was. He replaced her hand and moved his finger in circles as he increased the speed of the thrusts between her legs at the same time. "Come for me, Bella."

She turned her head to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. He inclined his head and captured her lips until she cried out his name as the waves of her orgasm crashed into her.

As wave after wave took control of her, he rolled her on her stomach and furiously drove himself into her. His thrusts were hard and powerful. She reached up and grabbed the ironwork headboard to steady herself for his wild erotic pelvic onslaught.

"Fuck me Edward!" She cried out through gritted teeth, "Fuck me harder!!"

That threw him right over the edge, he showed no mercy in his thrusts, giving it to her hard in a mad frenzy, filling her when his orgasm exploded into her with such force, she could feel his release inside her.

He didn't slow down until she had drained every last drop from him. Still enjoined, he rolled them over on their side and held onto her, the two of them panting like animals and feeling completely blissed out.

"Good morning, my lady," he breathed into her ear, tonguing her lobe.

"Good morning, my warrior, how did you sleep?" She giggled. Shit, she had been doing that alot lately.

"The best sleep I've ever experienced, actually." She could feel his smile as he kissed her shoulder.

He reluctantly backed off her warm, inviting body, the cool air replacing her heat. A strange sadness settled on him as the thought of his impending departure loomed suddenly close. He would soon be cold again, forever without her. They were two vastly different people with lives so disparate that it would be impossible to even consider any other outcome.

As he withdrew from her body, she felt his sadness and melted her own into it. She would go back to her droll existence of books and lonliness. Her mundane nights filled with night patrols and isolation. Funny, she had embraced the solitude of her everyday life before. But now that she knew...oh what did it matter anyways. Wishing was not going to change things. Not one bit.

And...oh gods! She couldn't think on it! She would also be going back to drinking Mike. UGH! The thought repulsed her even more than before. Well, one good thing is that with Edward's thick warrior blood in her she wouldn't need to feed for another month. Month and a half if she pushed it. She felt like spitting.

The sound of the shower turning on told her he was getting ready to go. She looked down at her hands in her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. Willing her tears to stay put.

She got up to go use the guest shower. The bathroom door opened. Edward, with his lean, hard muscled beautifully perfect body all naked emerged and was prowling towards her, a wicked smile on his perfect face. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"You're going to spoil me, " Bella giggled as she drew herself close to him.

"You deserve to be spoiled. And pampered. And waited upon." There was something in his voice, she couldn't say exactly what it was. "You must find a mate who will be worthy of you."

_I've already found one._She quickly banished that thought. _Foolish, foolish idiot!! He's not yours. He's a servant of the Volturi and he's leaving as soon as he's dressed._

He set her down with the warm spray at her back. He grabbed the soap and headed south. Starting with her feet, he soaped each toe, massaging one foot and then the other while Bella held onto his taut shoulders. He worked his way up slowly, slowly, soaping and massaging her legs. When he got to her sweet pochwa (polish for v), he slid one long finger and then two inside her. Using his thumb to massage her swollen heat and his fingers working on her g spot at the same time, she was in heaven. She screamed breathlessly as she came, her voice echoing off the marble walls.

Still, he didn't let her fully recover. He turned her around to face the shower wall. Lifting her leg in the air, holding onto her shoulder, he positioned himself at her entrance from behind and in one thrust of his hips he entered her all the way in, making them both cry out in pleasure.

In the course of the morning, they made several attempts to get dressed. However, they ended up in the shower again two and a half hours later, making Bella very late for work, but very, very happy nonetheless.

The drove into town in silence, holding hands, holding on until the last possible moment.

She pulled over when they reached the edge of town. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them. First her right hand, then her left one. He hesitated a bit, then kissed every fingertip of her left hand. Bella held her breath. This was the start of the mating ritual. Was he...?

Edward shook his head as if to clear it. His face was in a shadow of pain and regret, the years of lonliness coming back to him, settling on him like a dense fog. He let go of her hands and looked away.

Bella forced a polite smile, but her chest was so tight with grief, she didn't know how she was breathing. It was ridiculous, she knew how this was going to go from the beginning. He was going to go and she was going to let him go without any drama. It was a done deal, set in stone, a page already written, a...to hell with these frikken metaphors!

He sat looking out the front window like he was going to say something. Instead, he opened the door and turned to get out.

_Don't look at me. Please don't look at me. I'll lose it if you look at me. _She silently prayed.

He got out of the car and shut the door. Dammit she had to look. Fuck, she did and he was bent down looking at her one last time. Their eyes met. Her heart clenched. But before he could see the desperate anguish on her face, she floored it. 0 to 90 in 4.2 seconds. Fucking hell, Italians make fast cars. And beautiful males.

The closer she got to town the more somber her mood became. But she managed to get a grip on those feelings of longing and lonliness which seemed more pronounced than ever.

So she couldn't keep her Warrior. She had him for one glorious night and a story for her grandchildren about the day she met the famous General Cullen.

"_HMPH! Grandchildren?!" _She scoffed. "Who am I kidding?? I will never be mated! I'll grow old and fat and alone and end up drinking zoo animals to stay alive!"

She pulled up to the front of the store. Laughing and shaking her head. Old Mrs. Murphy and even older Mrs. Shulmann were waiting for her to open the book store.

"Good morning Ladies!" Bella called out cheerfully as she approached the front door.

"You're late this morning, Pumpkin," sweet Mrs. Murphy cooed, "You have a late date?"

"Stop teasing the girl, Selma!" Mrs. Shulmann scolded her.

Everyone in town was well aware of Bella's old maid status and even though she knew they were just being cute, she really, really wanted to say "Yes, Mrs. Murphy-I got my brains fucked out by the most incredible male that ever walked God's green Earth and I'll never see him again! Put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

But, instead, she just laughed and opened up the door. The ladies came in and browsed around while Bella got the store ready for the day. She was putting the tea kettle on when she saw someone tearing across the street towards the store at warp speed.

"Oh no!" Bella cringed. Rosalie was steamrolling her way in.

Ching chingle.

"Bella??" she said from the door, eyeing her suspiciously. She came closer. Closer. Her eyes went big as saucers. "Bella! Look at you!"

"What-What?"

Rosalie took her shoulders, turning her around so Bella could take a good look at herself in the gold leafed mirror that hung on the wall behind the counter.

Bella stared at herself, her hand coming to touch her lips. Her cheeks were flushed with a healthy pink glow, her skin was luminous and her hair had caramel and auburn colored streaks mingled in with her normally plain chocolate brown tresses.

Rosalie nodded and smiled at the obvious truth.

"What's wrong dears?" Mrs. Shulmann and Mrs. Murphy crowded behind them to see.

"Nothings wrong, dearies!" Rosalie laughed, "Bella got laid!"

The two ladies giggled, "Well, good for you, Bella, good for you!" Mrs. S. cackled.

"It's about time, Pumpkin!" Mrs. M chuckled and pinched her on the arm.

Bella turned nine shades of red.

Ching chingle.

All four turned around to see Alice waltz in.

"AAAAHHH!! YOU GOT LAID!!" Alice screeched so that no one within 50 miles missed it.

Everyone burst out hysterically.

Ching chingle.

A young delivery man came carrying two dozen long stemmed American Beauty Roses in a beautiful crystal vase.

"Bella Swan?" He said, looking amoungst all the ladies.

Bella stepped forward to receive the roses. The women started oo-ing and aw-ing and chattering excitedly.

She tipped the man generously. Placing them on the counter, she touched them, feeling their soft velvet petals on her fingertips. Then she put her face in and inhaled each and every one of them, sighing in delight.

"The card! What does the card say?" Alice squealed.

Bella plucked the envelope from the arrangement, stuck it in her bra and locked herself in the bathroom.

She took the little envelope out, carefully opened it and read:

To My Lady

My Heart and My Sword

Are Yours to Command

From Your Warrior

**A/N: Sigh...well, you wonderful Twilighters...another chapter for you, all fluffy and lemony and...oh, Edward. Alas, it is the quiet before the storm as Forks gets ready to rumble! Thanks for all the reviews and adds! You guys are the wind beneath my wings! Ya, that's right, I called you wind! **

**Review please! Hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**Until we read again...Love and Lemondrops...BSL**


	6. Chapter 6: The Decapitators

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Six: The Decapitators**

**A/N: Hey all you beautiful Twilighters (and you know who you are :) thanks a million times over for the great reviews and adds! This is a long one, so grab your favorite energy drink and hold on for the ride! (I drink Bawls myself—hehe).**

Bella tucked the card back into her bra and looked in the mirror. The face staring back at her was a stranger. Happy. Smiling. Tingling.

"Traitor!" She pointed at her reflection. "You know you can't keep him! Stop smiling!"

And though she tried her best, her joy won out. The smile was going to be a fixture for quite a while, she thought.

She opened the bathroom door to find Rosalie clutching a bottle of chilled Crystal and Alice 3 crystal flutes, giggling like teenagers.

"It's frikken 11 a.m.!" Bella laughed.

"I closed the shops, and we're not taking no for an answer!" Rosalie said firmly.

"Come on Bella," Alice pouted, " How often do the three of us get fed and laid by our own species at the same time?? The answer is NEVER! Let's celebrate!"

The cork was sprung with a resounding _pop._

Their moods were buoyant. Quite a change from their ordinarily gloomy countenance. And Bella--her reserve had taken a vacation as she practically floated around her shop. About half way through the champagne, she started singing "Afternoon Delight," as she was clearing the coffee table out in the front window seating area.

"Sky rockets in flight, afternoon delight...aaaaaaaaaaafternoon delight." The three of them sung in harmony.

They fell all over themselves laughing and giggling on the couch in the front window. Alice opened bottle number 2 and poured.

"This most auspicious occasion deserves a toast!" She called out. They all raised their glasses.

"To our hot, lusty, hot and sexy, hot Warriors!" Alice was giddy.

"Here here!" Clink! Clink! Clink! Drink! Alice poured again.

"To their thick, sweet blood that slides like silk down our throats!" Bella laughed.

"Here here!" Clink! Clink! Clink! Drink! Another refill.

"To their thick, sweet dicks that slide like silk up our...!" Rosalie, as always, was shameless and to the point.

"Rose!!...well...oh, yessss!" Bella blushed.

"Here here!" Clink! Clink! Clink!" Drink!

They drained the champagne easily just as the cute delivery boy from Marvin's Deli arrived with their lunch. After he joined them in a chorus of "Mama Mia," he was given a sizable tip from all three of them, thoroughly kissed and sent on his happy little way.

Bella cranked up the radio so they could dance around while they cleaned up. And wouldn't you know it "Walk" by Pantera came on which was perfect. The three of them hopped up on the coffee table in full view of Downtown Forks, air guitaring and flipping their hair around like nobody's business.

A loud banging on the window disturbed their fun. Fuck! It was Mike Newton. Mike Newton looking red faced and really pissed off.

"Shit Bella," Alice laughed, "Didn't you call Mike and tell him to take the day off??"

Bella groaned. Talk about a buzz-kill. A major buzz-kill. Rosalie and Alice laughingly bid their good-byes saying things like "oooo you're in trouble now!" and "na-na-na-na-na-daddy's home! I'm gonna tell!" while they filed out the door, letting Mike in.

Bella shook her head, grabbed the garbage bag full of their empties and headed to the back room, trying to stall the impending confrontation with Mike.

Mike followed, stomping his feet and making angry noises like a two year old.

"Mike..." Bella warned.

"Jessica says that asshole dork you were with was a buyer from Mulan or some shit. She says he was 'really, really hot.' Why didn't you answer your phone last night??" His whole face went red when he saw the flowers. He gestured at the roses wildly, mewling, "_are they from him?? Oh My God you had sex with him!!"_

"Mike..." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to tear his throat out. "You and I have a purely business relationship. Business. What I do in my spare time is none of yours."

"But Bellaaa, " Oh, that whiny sound was about to send her into a murder frenzy. "You know how I feel about you. You're the only one for me. Since the day we met, it's always been you." He tried to touch her hand with his sweaty paw.

"Puh-leez!" Bella threw her hands up in disgust."You are fucking Jessica _and Lauren_, I might add, sometimes at the same time! Like I said you and I...just business."

"Aw, Bella, " Mike started kicking his toes and staring at the floor, "You know if you would just let me, you would be the only one. Come on, I'm a good lay, ask Jess. Ask Lauren. Hell, ask Eric."

Bella had to choke down the lunch that was threatening to spew. "Mike, I'm going home to meet my sisters. You've got the bridge, Lieutenant."

"Aye, my Captain, " he said dejectedly, then with a hopeful look added, "see you tonight?"

"No, the girls and I are going out. See you tomorrow." Bella said, grabbing the flowers and heading out the back door. She locked the deadbolt, put her keys in her pocket and started down the alleyway.

"I was wrong." A velvet voice drifted out of the shadows.

"Oh...pray tell?" Bella giggled, clutching the roses to her breast.

Edward stepped out of the darkness. Bella immediately heated up when she got a full view of him. He was in sinfully form fitting black jeans and an oh-so-tight sapphire blue t shirt.

"The roses. Not nearly good enough. They pale next to your exquisite beauty, my lady." He took the vase from her and set them down, then he reached out, took her free hand and kissed it, hesitating for just a moment to inhale her scent.

Melting. She was melting. Every cell in her body came to immediate attention, the fire between her thighs raging. But, she had plans this evening that didn't include getting boinked even if it was with the man of every erotic dream she'd ever had.

"Edward," Bella started to speak, but he closed his eyes.

"Music, " he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "When you speak my name, it's heavenly music to me." Then he nibbled on her lobe.

She started to object, but he covered her lips with his own. Oh the taste of this male! Raw power flaming every inch of her skin.

"Come with me, Bella, I have something I want to show you." He trailed kisses down her neck, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him. He was hard for her, she could feel his length against her hip.

"No, no, I can't I have to..." he silenced her with his lips, softly moving his mouth against hers, his tongue begging entry which she gladly gave. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts into him. He let out a low moan.

"Whatever it is, can it not wait for an hour?" He looked into her eyes. How could she say no?

"Ok, but just for an hour, ok?" He smiled a most devilish grin, took her hand and lead her away to the end of the alley.

"My roses!" Bella turned to go back for them.

"Oh no, common roses will not suffice. I shall endeavor to find something more worthy of you. Come, your chariot awaits."

Parked at the end of the alley was a big, shiny motorcycle. Bella gasped, "Edward!! This is a 2006 Harley Davidson Dyna Low Rider in Dragonfly Green Peal ! It's frikken beautiful!"

"I'm impressed, you know your Harleys." Edward swung a long lean leg over the bike and started it up. The loud, sensuously growling machine vibrated Bella to her core, "Come on, il mio piccolo fiore (my little flower), let's go." He held his hand out to help her slide in behind him.

She gathered up her flowing black and purple moon skirt between her legs and hopped on. Edward revved the engine once, twice, three times and let the clutch out. Bella held tightly around Edward, her hands up by his pecs. She leaned into him, laid her cheek on his back and just held on.

"I love you," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear over the roar of the powerful engine. Then she laughed at herself. 'How foolish am I ? We just met, he's leaving soon, and I've got LeStats to maim. Get a grip Bella, life goes on.'

She didn't care how fast they were going, she didn't care where they were going as long as she got to hold on to him. And in this moment, she didn't care anymore that this wasn't right, that there was no hope for a future. She was Blessedly content to live for this right now.

They drove down the highway for a while until he turned on to a narrow dirt path. The road was bumpy but thankfully short. They got off when the road dead ended at the forest line.

"We're hiking?" Bella said a little panicky, looking at her whimpy strappy sandals. This 'damsel in distress' bit was wearing thin on her. How she longed to show him how strong she really was. If she could, she'd most likely be throwing him over her shoulder and running him down the path.

"It's just a little stroll, princess. " Edward laughed and took her hand in his.

Holding hands like long time lovers, they walked down a little grassy path

"I found this spot this afternoon while I was...uh...hiking around and I thought I'd like to share it with you."

"Ya know, General, you can tell me that you were out patrolling around. I know why you're here and it's cool."

"Oh? And why is that?" Edward smirked.

"There's some renegade Vampires running around de-braining humans, but you don't have to worry about that, Edward, it's all taken care of. So you and your homies can just chill and have a nice, relaxing vacation." Edward smiled at her confidence. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but her optimism and spunk was a definite turn on.

"I have it from a very good source that the problem is going to be squelched very soonly." Bella chortled. Tonight right after sunset matter of fact. Stupid sunlight hating LeStats.

"Well, that's good to hear." Edward said although she suspected he was just patronizing her.

They suddenly came into a clearing. It was beautiful. It was enchanting. Framed in almost a perfect circle by tall redwoods and fragrant lilac bushes was the most glorious wildflower meadow. The colors were brilliant hues of vibrant reds, pinks, oranges, purples and yellows and the sun peeping behind lighted the big, puffy white clouds, making the drops on the flower petals sparkle.

"Now, these flowers," Edward breathed into her ear.,"are worthy of you. Exquisite and untamed. Like you, Bella."

He bent down, dipped his head and seized her lips with his. Before she could wrap herself around him, he straightened. Picking her up in his arms, he carried a giggling Bella to a thick blanket that was spread out in the middle of the meadow.

Without speaking, he laid her down on the blanket. She watched him through her eyelashes as he knelt between her legs. He ran his hands up her inner thighs, spreading them, lifting her skirt as he went. When he reached her thong, he pushed it aside and then she felt something soft on her most intimate spot. His mouth...his lips on her lips, his tongue probing, coaxing and teasing her. He slipped two fingers into her, sliding them in and out in rhythm with his tongue. She let out a low, long moan.

Edward looked up from what he was doing. "Are you ok? Am I doing this right? I really don't know what I'm doing...I've never done this before."

"Please, Edward, " was all she could say, "please finish me before I go mad."

He increased the speed of his tongue and fingers until she cried out in blind euphoria. She was panting like an animal. He crawled up next to her and held her until her heart calmed a bit. When she finally floated back down to Earth, she rolled onto her side and laid her head on Edward's chest and just let him hold her.

"You taste amazing, by the way." he smiled like an angel. Bella blushed furiously.

"Here, lay back, let me..." She began to sit up but he pulled her back to him.

"No, this was just for you. Grazie, Bella." He took her hand and kissed it.

Bella tried not to get into her head but she couldn't help wondering where this was leading. I mean, this act was only shared by mated pairs, what was he thinking? What was she thinking?

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"I think we are making love with each other." He laughed a little and kissed the palm of her hand.

"We are making it harder on each other, Edward, when you have to leave, you know, it's not good. I don't want to...um..miss you. So..."

"So?"

"So...stop being so nice to me." She sat up.

"I don't think I can do that, Bella." He hid a smile.

"Where do you think this is going to go, General? Really. The Forks problem will be resolved soonly and then you will go report back to your bosses. I'll be here. You'll be there. Life goes on, right? Am I incorrect on any point?"

"Um..no, I just hadn't thought anything through. Honestly, I can't think at all while I'm around you. My brothers are convinced I've gone completely mental. I can't say I blame them."

"Well," She stood up and started to walk towards the path, "then you'd better take me home."

"Bella..." Edward was following closely behind her.

She turned around and pasted a friendly-like smile on."Listen, Edward, thank you for everything. I really mean it. Being with you for the past couple days has been incredible, beyond incredible. Like a dream. A girl like me could do a lot worse than spend time with a beautiful Greek god like you. But, let's not make it more than it is, ok?"

"I understand what you're saying and I respect you for your honesty." He pursed his lips in thought. "If you want, I can just hang out without worshiping you. Is that what you desire from me?" "Yes," she whispered, looking into the green endless pools of his eyes. Hopeless, this situation was hopeless. She should just walk away and...

"As you wish, my lady." The rejection and the reality of the situation hit him. She didn't want him. He was confused, hurt. But he was a General dammit! and his life was nothing if not duty and resignation.

Just after sundown, Jake was waiting for Bella on the cliff, but he wasn't sitting all casual as usual. He was pacing back and forth, chewing on his fingernails, his hair tied back with a leather strap.

"Hey Jake!" Bella called out to her friend, "What's up chicken butt!"

As she got closer he seemed to be putting a lot of effort into not showing how nervous he was.

"I...I have something to show you." His eyes were shifting back and forth.

"Listen Jake, I saw it when I was 12 and I'm still not interested in inter-species mating."

He laughed nervously at her joke, it was a weird sound.

"No..I...we...oh, fuck it, just come on!" He turned and walked away, his long strides quickly separated them. Bella had to run to catch up.

"Hey wait up! You and your fucking giraffe legs! Jake! Wait!"

But he kept going with Bella trailing behind. Deep into the forests around La Push, they came to a big 10 person tent. Embry and Quil were in front sitting in wolf form. They stood and barked at Jake in greeting. A blond wolf she didn't recognize was pacing back and forth behind the tent.

Jake stopped and turned to face Bella, "It's in here. But you gotta promise me not to freak out."

"Jake. There's not much that freaks me out anymore. Not with a werewolf as a best friend."

"Ok, but you can't touch them, ok?"

"Them?? What the fuck is in there?"

He unzipped the tent flap back. There, chained to the heavy metal tent pole were three Vampires. They turned their heads to face them and hissed at Bella, showing their long pointed fangs and flashing their glowing red eyes.

Bella gasped, "The LeStats!!"

The next second she was lunging for them, several stakes in her hand. Jake snatched her out of the air, pinning her arms to her side with his body while she struggled to get free.

"LET GO OF ME, DOG!!" She growled. The LeStats cracked up laughing.

The one with the dreds cackled in a smooth French accent, "She's quite a little spitfire, _ne pensez-vous pas ainsi_? (do not you think so?)"

"SCREW YOU BLOODSUCKER!!" Bella spat at him.

"I bet her blood would just sizzle on my tongue like hot sauce," The blond male nearly purred, licking his lips.

"Give us a taste, wolf," the female with wild red hair drooled, her legs writhing under her.

Jake backed them out of the tent, quickly re-zipping the door.

"Holy fuck Jacob!!" Bella shrieked, getting up on her toes and in his face.

Embry growled a low warning. Quil got up into an attack position.

"Stay back!" Jake growled at them.

The whined and sat down on their haunches. The wolf from behind the tent barked 3 times.

"That goes for you too, Seth!" Jake yelled.

"Seth turned?? He's only 14..." Bella frowned.

"Ya, well, it happens early...once in a while." he mumbled quietly, looking at the ground.

He shouted something in Quileute to the wolves. He grabbed Bella around the shoulders and lead her back towards the way they came from.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to beat the fuck out of you to get my answers?" Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"The Forks town council made the pack official deputies so we could hunt the LeStats lawfully. They wanted them to be brought into town so the people can relax seeing that 'The Decapitators' have been caught and punished. We're gonna present the LeStats tonight at 9 in Forks Square in front of the courthouse. The whole frikken town will be there! We'll probably get medals!" He said the last part proudly, puffing his chest out all manly.

Bella was suspicious, but kept it to herself. It just wasn't like Jake to care about stuff like public recognition. Hell, it wasn't like the pack to leave a LeStat alive. There was a crucial piece of information missing that he wasn't telling her.

"It's time to rid Forks and La Push of this fringe element. Make it safe from all bloodsucking weirdos." The hair on the back of her neck stood up as he spoke these words. Positive that even their long friendship would have made no difference, she was grateful she and her sisters always controlled their scent around him.

"You sound like you're running for office," Bella chided him.

"Ya know, Bells, I'm just sick of the stinking leeches. I want to have cubs some day and dammit if I'm going to be afraid to send them out in the woods to hunt!" He was yelling now, gesturing wildly.

"Jake, but not all Vampires prey on humans..."

"Vampires. Drink. Blood. Case closed. Disgusting abominations. They all deserve to die."

"Listen, Sweeney Todd.." Bella began trying to lighten things up. She was abruptly cut off by Jacob in a full blow rant.

"NO _YOU_ LISTEN BELLA!! You want them to come after you ?? Your sisters?? Your children?? There's only one solution. Fuck peaceful coexistance. We need a total and final cleansing. Clear the woods of anyone not fully human or wolf."

When they reached the cliff she looked up at her best friend and didn't recognize him any longer. He was livid, his face twisted in a furious sneer, eyebrows pulled low, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

Calming a bit, he said through gritted teeth, "Come to the meeting tonight in the square."

"Jake, what's going on, really?" Bella reached out to hold his hand. He backed up avoiding her touch. The pain of his pulling away stung her.

"Bella.." he looked out over the rolling waves glittering with the full moon's cool heat. "They...someone...took out one of our cubs last night while these three leeches were already in custody. We found the remains of Emily's cousin on tribal land."

"Oh Jake..." again Bella tried to reach out to him and was rebuffed. He turned around and ran from her, exploding into his wolf self before disappearing into the trees.

**A/N: Wow...long chapter, eh? Hope you are enjoying the story so far...stop by and say hi and let me know what you think, feel or whatever's on your mind...you know I love, love, love to hear from you and reviews make my brain work faster (and an iced caramel macchiato!).**

**Big ju-ju coming next chapter...**

**Oh ya...the Harley Edward picks Bella up on is in my profile...Edward on a Harley...sigh...**

**See you next time...Love and Lemondrops...BSL**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Dog Takes Charge

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Seven: The Dog Takes Charge**

Bella met Rosalie and Alice in the middle of the large crowd of townspeople gathered in Forks Square. Along with most of the humans, there were representatives from every species, coven and organization. And they were all pretty agitated.

"Listen, guys," Alice gathered her sisters in close and whispered, "This is not going to be good."

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"There's a great aura of malevolence. The humans are planning something monumental. Weird...I see Jake given a position of power and importance."

"Jake? Jacob Black? The bratty wolf that used to skinny dip with us when we were kids??" Rosalie asked incredulously.

Mayor Ben Cheney stepped up to the podium. Jake and the six other pack members were standing behind him all wearing their black leather biker jackets, shirtless and worn out jeans.

"My friends, neighbors, good people of Forks," the Mayor began, "I've got wonderful news for you. Yesterday, a group of LeStat Vampires were apprehended by Jacob Black of the Quileute Pack. They have been positively identified without a shadow of a doubt as the so-called 'Decapitators' that have been feeding and murdering our citizens."

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, going wild with the relief brought by the Mayors' declaration.

"Jake? Bring out your prisoners!" The mayor shouted.

The crowd was chanting JACOB BLACK!! JACOB BLACK!! JACOB BLACK!!

He nodded to the Mayor then shouted something to his pack mates in Quileute. Sam, Paul and Seth immediately went into the courthouse. Quil and Embry closed ranks, flanking Jake.

The crowd gasped in unison as Sam, Paul and Seth returned wheeling out the three LeStats in contraptions very similar to the one used on Hannibal Lechter in 'Silence of the Lambs.'

People started booing and tossing soft drinks and popcorn at the three prisoners.

Mayor Cheney gestured for Jake to come forward. The crowd went crazy hooting and hollering, chanting JACOB BLACK! JACOB BLACK ! as he took the podium.

"Good citizens of Forks!" Jake stepped up to the microphone, hushing the crowd. "Last night, the head of a child from our tribe was found on tribal lands between Forks and La Push." Gesturing to the LeStats he continued angrily, "These freakish abominations were already in chains on the reservation. This is no longer just a Forks problem but a Quileute problem as well. You know our tribe. Our pack has lived in peaceful coexistence with you all for centuries. We have raised generations of children side by side together. Our lands together have been a safe harbor for a wealth of species as diverse as you will find anywhere else on God's green Earth.

"But when one species preys on another in our backyard, it not only breaks the peace that we know and love in our towns, it changes the very heart of us and puts us all in danger. It is time to secure the future for our children by restoring the peace to our lands. I can not and will not raise cubs in an atmosphere of fear.

"One fallen would be tragic, but sixteen taken out of our towns is inexcusable and warrants drastic action. Sixteen lives gone, sixteen futures snuffed out by cruel, heartless, vicious bloodsuckers and they're still out there watching and waiting to claim another one of us.

"And they are out there somewhere right now, watching us. Watching for any weakness to strike and suck the very life out of you, your children, your mom, your dad and toss aside your head like so much garbage. And God help us all—what are they doing with the bodies??

"I say get rid of ALL bloodsuckers and anyone who protects them. Anyone who isn't human or werewolf is not your friend!

"Let's make our towns safe for our children!! CITIZENS OF FORKS! WHAT DO YOU SAY??"

The crowd around them went insane howling in approval, chanting 'WOLF!! WOLF!! WOLF!!' like Jake was a God damned celebrity. And he was eating it up. You could see the power mad look on his face.

The Mayor got to the mic with obvious enthusiasm, holding Jake's hand up while the human citizens of Forks jumped and shouted like their home team was winning the Super Bowl.

"An announcement! Shhhh—people please!" The Mayor could not control the crowd. All they wanted was more of the Wolf. Jake growled loudly and they hushed immediately.

"All city council members will report to my chambers for an emergency meeting in five minutes."

"Bella..." Alice whispered, thoroughly panicked.

"I know Alice," Bella put her arm around her, "Let's go quietly. Grab Rosalie."

"Did you hear...??" Rosalie's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Shhh...let's get back to my house." Bella squeezed her hand.

When they got to Bella's car, she opened the doors and said to her sisters, "Call the drinks ASAP my place."

"Tyler will meet us there in ten minutes. What are we going to do with them?" Alice whispered as the crowd started leaving.

"Ok, Eric's on the way there." Rosalie whispered, "What about Mike? Is he on the way?"

Bella frowned, "Voice mail...hey Mike, it's me. I need those receipts for today. Bring them by in 10 minutes."

She shut the phone and pursed her lips in thought. That was their code to let Mike know that Bella needed to feed. Knowing Mike he'd be half naked and waiting by the time they got there.

"We wipe them," Bella sighed, "then we fire them from their jobs with us."

Alice and Rosalie groaned. This meant that they would have to erase they guys' memories of every feeding for the past six months. Bella was the only one with strong enough abilities to do this.

"Then, " Bella continued, "we will have to go outside the area to feed. It's too risky now. If they find out we're Vampires..."

"Ya, the Salem Witch trials will look like a happy bonfire on the beach compared to the roasting we'll get." Alice said drearily.

When they got to Bella's estate, Eric and Tyler were waiting, concern all over their faces from the goings on at the town meeting.

But no Mike.

Bella easily wiped all memories of the feedings. She searched for every memory they had of her and her sisters that did not pertain to the work they did at their shops, then removed them.

With that done, Alice and Rosalie proceeded with giving the two men their pink slips along with a very generous severance package that should tide them over until they could find other work.

Bella continued to call Mike on his cell, getting his voice mail every time. The house phone rang. Bella sprang up to get it, thinking it had to be Mike.

"Mike?" She said anxiously.

"Hello this is Mayor Benjamin Cheney..."

"Who is it Bella?" Rosalie called, "Is it Mike?"

"No, it's a recorded announcement from the Mayor." She put it on speaker phone.

'Good citizens of Forks. In order to put an end to the nightmare we have been experiencing once and for all, all Vampires, Witches, Gypsies, Sorcerers, Harpies, Banshees, High Priestesses of Voodoo, Hoodoo and Satan, Roman Catholic Clergymen and Disciples of Nathan Explosion will report to the Courthouse on Main Street for classification and re- districting. Anyone not reporting will be placed into immediate custody. Thank you for your cooperation in putting an end to this dark period in Forks history.'

A knock on the door made them all jump. Bella answered the door. Jake was at the door with Quil and Embry behind him like his own personal Secret Service or some shit.

"Listen, Bells, here is a personal invitation that we're passing out to everybody who is in the 'suspicious zone.'" He handed over a flyer to her.

"The what??"

"I wanted to bring this by personally. It's for Alice. But don't worry, I know she's cool. Me and the pack are in charge at the Courthouse. I'll take good care of her, don't worry."

"Alice?? Why??" Rosalie and Alice came to stand beside Bella. The three girls locked elbows.

"Geez Bells..she owns that fucking psychic shop. What the hell did you think? That she would be exempt because we were friends as children? Pfft!"

"Jake! You know very well that she's a phony! The whole town knows it's just an act for the tourists!!"

"Christ Jake! Have you completely lost your mind?? They could arrest her for nothing!" Rosalie yelled at him.

"Hey! If she's a fake, we'll know and she'll be set free. Like I said, don't worry about it. Alice, when you report, come find me. I'll take care of you, ok?" 'Hungry Like the Wolf' ring tone played on his cell. "It's the Mayor calling, I gotta go."

He turned on his heel and left with Quil and Embry following closely behind.

Alice opened up the piece of paper:

**SUMMONS TO APPEAR:**

**ALICE BRANDON-SWAN**

**1313 Mockingbird Lane**

**Forks, WA**

BY ORDER OF HIS HONOR, **MAYOR BENJAMIN JEREMIAH CHENEY**

THE CITIZEN NAMED HEREIN IS TO REPORT TO FORKS COUNTY COURTHOUSE NO LATER THAN TWO HOURS OF RECEIPT OF THIS NOTICE FOR THE EXPRESS PURPOSE OF GUARANTEEING LIBERTY, JUSTICE AND ABOVE ALL, NATIONAL SECURITY.

THE CITIZEN MUST PROVIDE VERIFIABLE PROOF OF IDENTIFICAION, PROOF OF RESIDENCY, PROOF OF CITIZENSHIP, PROOF OF IMMIGRATION OR ALIEN STATUS AND PROOF OF EMPLOYMENT.

IF YOU CANNOT PROVIDE THE DOCUMENTS LISTED ABOVE, YOU MAY BE DETAINED UNTIL THEY CAN BE OBTAINED FROM THE ISSUING GOVERNMENT AGENCY.

**WARNING**

IF YOU DO NOT APPEAR ON TIME WHEN SERVED THIS NOTICE OR CHOOSE TO IGNORE THIS SUMMONS YOU WILL BE CONTACTED AND POSSIBLY DETAINED BY LOCAL LAW ENFORCEMENT OFFICIALS.

"This is unbelievable." Rosalie commented.

As Alice silently gathered up the documents required, Bella and Rosalie got busy on their phones trying to locate the General and his entourage.

"They're not at Motel 6, the Ramada or the Holiday Inn," Rosalie said gloomily, closing her phone.

"Hmm..Ya know what?" Bella said thoughtfully, "I let Edward off at the corner of Maple and Ginkgo...I wonder..." She grabbed the Yellow Pages quickly and then punched the numbers on her cell.

"Dragonfly Inn? Do you have an Edward Cullen listed on your register? Uh huh...This is Sal's Pizzeria and I have a delivery..what room is he in again? 515 ? Oh ya...that's right. Thanks" Click.

"Bingo!"

"Do you think they'll be able to help me?" Alice said in a little voice.

Bella and Rosalie gathered around their sister and hugged each other tightly.

"What's the worse case scenario...they find out you're a Vampire and we have to move to California? Geez, we'll fit right in!" Bella laughed, trying to coax a smile from Alice, "I really don't think we have anything to worry about. We've been through much worse."

"We could always force these Warriors to mate with us and move to Volterra," Rosalie smiled.

"First of all, I don't think we'd have to force them from what you've told me and second of all..._Volterra_ Rose?? ICK!!" Bella made a gag sound.

"Ok, so we live in Florence and they commute to work," Rosalie conceded, "Either way, I'm not worried, Alice."

When they arrived at the courthouse, there must have been close to 500 people jammed into queues in the lobby and more were arriving. Old friends and neighbors of theirs that were also considered part of the 'fringe element' of Forks were lined up as well as people they've never seen before that, judging by their roughly sewn clothes, beards and wild hair, must have been living up in the hills.

They found the line marked 'A thru M' and got behind a group of people all dressed in Renaissance clothing. Bella checked her cell phone for the hundredth time.

"Still no Mike?" Rosalie asked her.

"It's not like him to ignore me, even if he is pissed off at me."

"I told you not to fuck with him. I knew he'd come back to bite you in the ass."

"Ick." Bella shuddered then added, "You know, I don't see any human feeders here."

"I know, me neither. I saw George Bloodslut from the Disciples of Nathan Explosion on our way in." Rosalie stated, looking around.

"Ya, and Blythe Lilywhite and the others from Crescent Moon Coven are behind us." Bella noted, "They only drink from deer and coyote. This is weird. Something else is going on here. Like a piece of the puzzle is missing, I just don't know what. Alice? Anything?"

"I wish I could see something, anything that would help. I keep seeing stuff that just doesn't make sense." Alice whispered.

"Like what??" Rosalie asked as quietly as she could but still loud enough to be heard above the din of the crowd.

"Well...like Gladiator fights. Naked Gladiator fights."

"I told you to stop obsessively watching '300' before you went to bed every night, but did you listen?" Rosalie teased.

"Jousting matches." Alice continued, ignoring her sister, "But not on horseback. See? All useless. I have no idea what it means."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while. I'm gonna make myself useful and go check out the General's room." Bella said, checking her cell one more time.

"Be careful, Bella," Alice said and hugged her.

"Don't do anything stupid like get naked and forget why you're there." Rosalie teased, "Oh! And tell Emmett to call me!"

"Yeah, give Jasper my cell number, will you?"

"Look, don't hold your breath, girls." Bella frowned.

"They just may be laying low until all this crap blows over." Alice said hopefully.

"Or...Could be since the LeStats have been caught, they've gone back where they came from." Bella suggested, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Ok, Miss grumpy gills...I just don't think they'd leave without saying good-bye. Unless..."

Rosalie stared down Bella hoping to elicit a confession.

"Bella...did you tell Edward to fuck off??"

"Well? Not exactly in those words..." Bella looked at the floor, "I guess he could've taken it that way, but that's not the way I meant it."

"BELLA!!" They cursed and stomped their feet.

"Keep me informed on what's happening, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can." Bella turned around and weaved her way out.

Her car was completely blocked in at the public lot. "Fuck me!" She shouted stomping her feet and throwing her arms up in angry frustration.

"Not if you were the last pussy on the planet, " some stupid frat boys laughed and pointed.

Bella looked at the large gathering of human idiots who were standing around harassing the poor souls that were only answering their summonses to appear. Of course, the three bitches of Forks, Jessica, Angela and Lauren were laughing their slutty asses off along with their boyfriends. Mike was there, standing next to Jess, along with Tyler and Eric too. He didn't make eye contact whatsoever.

"Mike," Bella called to him, "I need to you a minute."

"Fuck off, Bella, he quits. He's not working at that pathetic little book store or for your skanky ass anymore." Jess snarled.

"Mike. Let's go." Bella said firmly.

"Tell her Mikey, tell the bitch."

"That's right, Bella. I quit."

"Well. This isn't very cool to do it this way. I'll need to see you, though, and give you your final paycheck and stuff. Why don't you come with me back to the store right now and I'll cut you a check."

"Keep it." He said, still not looking up.

"You heard him Swan. Now beat it before we beat you and your sisters back into the dirt where you belong." Lauren spat out.

She didn't care what the bitches were saying, it was the look on Mike's face that bothered her. She wasn't sure what was going on with him. She'd figure it out later. Right now, she had to see what Edward, Jasper and Emmett were up to. She had a feeling Alice was going to need all the help she could get.

Bella got her backpack out from the trunk of her car. Entering the bathroom at the abandoned Chevron station four blocks over, she quickly changed into her night patrolling clothes: Black leather one piece cat suit with Velcro at strategic places, black steel-toed combat boots, black leather gloves. She tightly French braided her hair and then stuck it up under a black knit cap. To conceal the weapons she carried, she drew on her black trench coat.

She easily slipped in and out of the shadows unnoticed as she made her way across Forks to the DragonFly Inn on Maple Terrace. She climbed up the drainpipe that ran from the roof down and eased open the wooden sash hallway window five floors up.

It was close to midnight by now, so it was pretty quiet at the Inn. Slinking down the hall, she came to 515 and pressed her ear against the door. No sound. She couldn't feel his presence in there. Unlocking the door with her mind, she slowly opened it. Reaching into her inside pocket, Bella pulled out a mini mag flashlight, and started to look around.

The old fashioned style four poster bed was messed up. The two pillows were piled up and had the impression of his head denting the goose down. She sat on the bed and picked up the top pillow. Holding it to her face, Bella took in a deep breath and inhaled his scent into her. She laid back on the bed and let the fragrance fill her. Her body reacted immediately, her nipples growing tight, the juncture between her thighs becoming wet and aching.

She started to undo the Velcro fly on her suit when Rosalie's words echoed in her mind:

"_Don't do anything stupid like get naked and forget why you're there." _

With a groan, Bella got up, carefully replacing the pillow and the dent. She shined her flashlight around the room. Spotting a notepad on the desk she walked over to investigate.

On the top page was the address of the Inn and some doodles. On the second page was a pencil sketch. It was the most remarkable likeness of Bella, laying naked on her bed. Tears stung her eyes as she read the words written in a most elegant script beneath the drawing,

'My Angel'

Flipping to the next page was a long list that went on for 10 pages. It was a list of names. Blythe Lilywhite, Mark Moonglow, Aaron Longstaff, Lisa Pendragon. "These are all the members of the 'Crescent Moon Coven,'" she whispered out loud to herself as she read all 42 names on the list.

Turning to the next page, she saw George Bloodslut's name along with the names of the other 162 members of 'The Disciples of Nathan Explosion.' All 43 family members of the Zatopek Gypsies Tribe were listed on another page. And then when she flipped another page over her heart stopped.

**Forks, Washington, USA: Local Amaranthine Vampires, Warrior Class **

**Mary Alice Brandon-Swan**

Parents: Deceased.

**Sisters: Isabella Marie Swan, Coven Leader**

**Rosalie Lillian Hale-Swan **

Currently residing in Forks, Washington State, USA

On the last page the list there was even more startling:

**Quileute Pack--La Push Reservation**

**Volturi Contact****: ****Jacob Black, Alpha**

Quil

Embry

Sam

Paul

Seth

**Billy**

**Old Quil**

**Colin**

**Brady**

**Jared**

**Rachel**

**Rebecca**

**Kim**

**Sue**

**Emily**

**Leah**

**Claire**

The implications of what this could mean began to grip Bella. The pack was certainly keeping the last twelve names a well hidden secret from the rest of Forks. The elder Tribe members were said to have relinquished their Werewolf status years ago, obviously that was an untrue rumor. And the females and the cubs?? How long have they been pack members?? The Pack was huge. _Eighteen_ members in this pack alone. Shit!

Well, this just added more to the whole mystery of the insanity of what was happening in Forks. Surely the Mayor and the town council had no idea just how big the pack had gotten, Bella thought to herself, it's bigger than the whole God damned Forks Police Department. The power they could wield was unimaginable if they wanted to go that way. And from the looks of things, Jacob was going that way big time.

And just what part did Edward play in all of this? What was his true mission? Whose side was he on?

Before her head could explode with all the new information and the thought of what this all could possibly lead to, Bella slipped into the shadows and headed back to the Courthouse.

**A/N: Whew! The Wolf crap is hitting the fan now! I hope you're enjoying the ride. Next chapter...a little fluff...a little lemon...a little blood and gore? Who knows? Muahahaha! Your wonderful reviews asked a lot of good questions like did Edward, Jasper and Emmett kill the Quileute cub? Hmmm?**

**I see your wonderful adds-why not leave a review too? Makes the creative juices flow!**

**Love and Lemondrops to all of you...BSL**


	8. Chapter 8 : My Magnificent Obsession

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Eight: My Magnificent Obsession**

People were leaving the courthouse by the time Bella had returned. Alice and Rosalie were perched on top of the hood of Bella's car, looking at a piece of paper.

"What happened?" She asked her sisters.

Alice looked up, "About 20 minutes after you left, the pack started handing out these," she handed the paper to Bella. "I got a court date to appear. Well, a kind of a court date anyways."

"Wait a minute," Bella frowned, "this address is on the Quileute Reservation. What the fuck?"

"So, did you keep your pants on at Edward's?" Rosalie, thinking that we are all ruled by our clits, asked the question. Little did she know that that was mostly true.

"I behaved myself, Rose, but let's get back to my house and I'll tell you what I did find."

Back at Bella's estate, they went into her study where she cracked open the Absolut and filled them in on what she found in Edward's hotel room.

"Well, this really sucks. We finally meet males worthy of mating with and they turn out to be nothin' but ball sweat." Rosalie scowled.

"Alice? Do you see anything?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Gladiators. Jousters. And whatever the Wolves are using as their 'Vampire Test' is bogus. I see me standing with you..." Alice stopped abruptly and took a hard pull from the vodka bottle.

Bella looked up from the notebook she was writing in. "Standing with me?"

"Um...maybe. So, what's our next move?" Alice covered up quickly.

"Alice? What did you see." Bella pressed.

"Ok, ok, but you know how this works...my visions are always subject to change at any moment."

"Alright, enough with the disclaimers, spill."

"Ok, but you asked for it. I see me and Rose standing with you at your Mating Ceremony."

"My what??"

"MATING. CEREMONY."

"With?"

"Edward."

"No fucking way, Alice. You're wrong on this one." Bella shook her head.

"Whatever. Let's get back to the crisis at hand, we can deal with your irrational shit later." Alice laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Well, let's state the facts out loud and then see if we can make sense out of it." Bella stood in front of the big white board on the far wall and wrote some stuff on it. "Ok...they showed up in town after 15 heads had already been found."

"One head was found after the LeStats had been taken into custody." Alice added.

"The Volturi don't send representatives unless they've identified a situation and..." Rosalie started them.

"Have classified that situation as a threat to rule number one regarding the secrecy of the species. When said situation gets out of hand and needs to be quelled then..." Alice continued.

"Then they send in the Executioners. But by then..." Rosalie stated.

"It's too late. The ones to be exterminated are already identified and targeted for execution. The question is, these males are retired war heroes, not the Executioners. So what are they doing here? And what do they want from us?" Bella wrote on the board.

"I think they figured since we are Amaranths, we would naturally help them with whatever they are doing here." Rosalie said.

"Well, if they think we are going to stand around and help them execute the citizens of Forks, they have a rude awakening coming to them." Alice stood up.

"Well, I think they've found someone to help them...obviously Jacob Black is assisting them in rounding up the suspects. His name was listed as their contact. That's probably why they ended up in our beds. They already had help, they just wanted to get fed and laid before it all went down." Bella thought out loud.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse." Alice said sadly.

"Well, I think it's time to go to Plan B." Bella got up, drained what was left in the bottle and put her hands on her hips.

"And that is..." Alice asked, opening up a new bottle of Absolut.

"What do we do now, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she filled the ice bucket with crushed ice from the door of the fridge.

"I think it's time we upped the ante." She said, getting out the cranberry juice.

Alice blended the ingredients for the Cosmos, strained the ice and poured the concoction into three cocktail glasses. Rosalie garnished each glass with a pineapple spear. Bella plucked maraschino cherries from the jar and plopped a couple into each glass.

Rosalie and Alice looked at Bella to continue.

"Well," Bella smiled, "I found that Edward was very forthcoming with information while his dick was occupied in my mouth. So, I say..."

"Suck 'em 'til they spill !" Rosalie raised her glass.

"In more than one way!" Alice raised hers.

"To what we do best!" Bella raised hers.

"Here here!!" They clinked and drained their glasses.

"Now, ladies if you'll excuse me," Bella said heading up the stairs, "I'm going to shower and change into something..."

"Slutty?" Rosalie laughed.

"Obscene?" Alice laughed.

"Comfortable, girls, comfortable and conservative. Remember who we are. We are lean, mean Amaranthine machines. Stealth is our skin, mystery is our perfume and enigma is our food. Ready to be unremarkable? Blend in? Become one with the shadows?"

"Yes, honorable master." Alice bowed low. "Hey Rose? When did we become X-Men?"

Rosalie linked arms with her as they walked towards the door, "Why is it X-_MEN_ when two of the four are women?"

"Then there's Rogue."

"And then there's the naked blue girl."

"And the one with the silver fingernails."

"Noooo, they're mutants but they're not 'X' people..." and out the door they went.

Bella took a long, hot shower, considering her next move. Looks like it involved a lot of getting naked with Edward. She smiled at her reflection as she toweled off. "It's a dirty job, but someone has to do it." she laughed and wrapped a towel around her.

She was heading to her room to get dressed when the doorbell rang. Her man, Grayson, buzzed her on the intercom.

"Yes, Grayson."

"Madam, General Cullen is here to see you." Well, isn't that convenient, home delivery.

"See that he is made comfortable in my private sitting room, would you please?"

"Of course, Madam."

Bella went to her closet and began to look for a particular item. "Ah...this is the one. Perfect."

She removed the soft nightgown from the satin hanger and put it on. It was a simple style. Full length white Irish lace, pink satin ribbon straps, completely see through. She put the pink satin robe on, but did not tie the sash on, letting it fall open just enough to give a peek to what was behind it.

She sauntered into her private sitting room laughing, "Speak of the devil..."

"And the devil shall appear!" A tall, extremely handsome blond man answered her. Not Edward, but looking approvingly at her attire.

Bella gasped and quickly closed her robe, tying the sash tightly. "Grayson said General Cullen was here, I was expecting..."

"...My son Edward." He approached her, holding out his hand to shake hers, "I am General Carlisle Cullen."

She extended her hand to his. He took hers and raised it to his lips and gently kissed. Bella blushed. He took a step backwards, smiling.

"Please, have a seat, I'll ring Grayson to bring you a drink, or something to eat, perhaps?"

"No, no I can not stay long, my wife, Esme, is waiting for me at the hotel."

"Ok, well, what can I do for you General?" Bella gestured to a comfy stuffed chair for Edward's father to sit on, and she took the one opposite him. She held up a finger and said into the intercom, "One moment. Grayson, I need a drink, please. A double, if you would."

"Yes, Madam," he replied from the small speaker.

Carlisle stifled a smile. Grayson entered a few seconds later with two glasses, an ice bucket and a pitcher and then left quietly. Bella filled up both glasses with a red liquid and downed them both in quick succession. "Um...you want one?" She said to Carlisle, flashing a nervous smile.

He was totally charmed by her. Amused, he laughed a little but kindly declined. "Please excuse the intrusion, Miss Swan, I would not normally have dropped by unannounced, but considering what's gong on in Forks right now, it was imperative that I come in under the radar, so to speak. I hope you will forgive me when you find out why I am here."

"But first," his face went completely stoic,"I must have your word that what passes between you and I this evening, stay within these walls. You must not even tell Edward that you've seen me at all. Matter of fact, he doesn't even know we've arrived. Do I have your word?"

"I never give my word of silence until I know what is at stake, General."

"It involves about 650 of your fellow citizens and the horrible fate that they are facing at the hands of the Quileute WereWolf Pack." He stated, "They are going to be split up and shipped off to 'relocation centers' across the country and my wife and I are here to assist them in escaping this fate."

"What has Edward got to do with all of this?"

"I'm not sure and that is why I need your word that you will not tell him anything until I am certain what side he and his brothers are on."

"You, General, have the reputation of a ruthless killer and not always for the good guys. Why should I trust you?"

"I suppose you shouldn't. But let me say this to you. I fought for 42 long years in Romania to free our people from the LeStats. I'm not going to stand by and see anyones freedom, Amaranthine or not, be dependent on the whims of another, especially not for the enjoyment of a few rabid dogs."

"What are you talking about? Relocation centers?"

"Yes, and they are little more than internment camps, similar to what the Japanesse-Americans had to endure during World War II right her in the United States. Miss Swan, I want you to see this with your own eyes and I have something to show you. But I need your word first that this will not reach my sons. If you give me your word, I will take it as a bond between us that will not be broken."

Bella poured another drink for herself and downed it. She placed her right hand over her heart. "I swear to you, on my word of honor that the knowledge of what transpires between us will never pass by my lips. And by the way, call me Bella, General."

He smiled and inclined his head to her,"Calisle, please. You'll want to bring your sisters in on this. I know how loyal they are to you and the race, so if you give me your word, I will take it as their word also."

"You have it, Carlisle."

"I'm going to meet Esme right now at the hotel. Can you meet me at dawn behind the old Chevron Station on Parthenon? You know the one that borders the woods there?"

"Yes, I will be there."

"Until then, Bella."

He left immediately, leaving Bella with a whole lot to think about. She paced back and forth anxiously. What to do? She had so much nervous energy with all of this new information.

"Shit," she looked down at herself, "The most famous Amaranth in the fucking world and I flash him my goods."

Knowing she'd never be able to sleep tonight, she got dressed in her long green tunic and grabbed her hip holster and knife. Alice's birthday was around the corner and she promised to find some natural healing herbs in the woods for an herb garden. She grabbed her basket and headed for the spot she had seen the plants.

She found the foxglove and witches tits, started digging them up, putting them in Zip Lock baggies and placing them in the basket. In the moonlight, the forest was enchanting, which is why she loved the woods at night. She walked around a bit when she got a funny feeling.

She was being followed, she knew it like she knew her own name. She stepped out of the moon glow and slipped back in the shadows of the forest, scanning the area quickly. Fuck! She felt for her knife that was missing from its place on her hip. Dammit-she had left it back with the basket of herbs. She turned to sprint quickly back to the basket and ran into a wall. Edward. She looked up into his face and was shocked to see the lethal expression that was marking his features. He was beyond angry, he was maddened with fury.

"Do you know what you've done to me??" He said between clenched teeth. But before she could even think to react, he grabbed onto her shoulders, pushed her back to a tree. He pressed his hard body against hers and kissed her forcefully, his tongue invading her mouth without hesitation or asking for permission. He was mad with lust for her. She loved it.

"Do you know I can not think, I can not see, breathe, feel or taste anything that is not you?" He growled, his lips sucking the skin of her neck. He was shaking with rage, he was on the verge of losing it like she had done something that was so painful to him that he needed to violently extract vengeance from her. "You have invaded every fiber of my being and I hate you for it."

He was nipping her neck painfully, his hands grabbing her flesh roughly under her dress, grinding his erection into her core through the fabric, his hands on her hips, her waist, up to her breasts where he easily tore the fabric of her bra and manhandled her breasts, her nipples were so hard they were painful to her. He lifted the front of her dress to her neck and latched onto her nipple with his mouth, his tongue, his teeth biting, sucking, devouring her.

Bella had never felt anything so erotic, so sexual that she cried out as his blind wantoness threw her into orgasm. He growled loudly as her head fell back screaming in wild passion. He quickly turned her around, roughly pushing her body against the tree. He lifted her leg up and ripped her panties off. She was panting loudly but she could hear the sound of his zipper as he sprung his erection free, and drove himself into her all the way in one hard thrust.

He grabbed her hair, roughly moved her head so her neck was exposed to him. With a growl, he sunk his fangs into her neck and drank, his sucking lips moving on her, pumping into her hard, driving her to an orgasm that was so fierce she screamed for over a minute. That threw him over the edge as his orgasm came barreling down on him like an out of control freight train.

He withdrew his fangs before he lost total control and shouted as he poured himself into her.

"I love you." He breathed into her ear. And then he was gone.

**A/N: Oh, Edward is a tortured soul. Which side is he on? Will Bella be able to stop enjoying herself and get down to business? Who's pumping whom for info? **

**Anyways...thanks for the reviews and the adds...you guys are frikken wonderful!!**

**Don't forget to visit the little blue button and stop by to say hi! I love you when you review!**

**Take care...Love love love and lemony lemondrops...BSL**


	9. Chapter 9: Cullen Magnet

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**A/N: I really must have pissed off the computer gods! Mine just refused to cooperate, so I had to get a little medieval on it . So, after I put it in a leather loin cloth and strapped it down to my torture rack, and after some painfully pleasurable discipline, it has decided to let me touch it after all...hehehe...enjoy...**

**Chapter Nine: Cullen Magnet**

"He loves me??"

Somehow she made it back to the basket full of plants for Alice. She honestly didn't remember how she got there. She didn't feel the ground or her legs moving at all.

All she felt was Edward. All she could hear, taste, smell, feel was Edward. His scent was all over her, her skin still tingled where he touched her, she licked her lips and tasted him. And it was all exquisite. He was exquisite. Edward Edward Edward.

She started twirling around in the clearing until she was delightfully dizzy and then fell onto the forest floor giggling like...like someone in love.

"He loves me!!"

The dawn was approaching and it was time to go meet Carlisle at the abandoned Chevron station. He was there already, hidden in the shadows, but she could feel his eyes on her. He approached her cautiously and sniffed the air around Bella and frowned.

"You've been with Edward." He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Yes. He surprised me in the forest while I was gathering herb plants."

"Miss Swan-you gave me your word."

She was pissed now. General or not he had no place to doubt her whatsoever.

"And my word remains in tact. Unlike your honor which is now in question. I said not one word to him. Not one!" She scowled back at him.

He put his hands on his hips,"Not one word?? How did you manage to not say one word??" He asked incredulously.

Bella blushed sixteen shades of red as she looked away from his penetrating stare. "He didn't give me a chance to."

"He...oooh. I see." He said quietly as if he finally understood. His face softened, "You love him."

"General, how can I love someone who may be destroying the town I grew up in?"

"Yes, how indeed." He pursed his lips in thought.

"What did you want to show me?" Bella asked, focusing on the task at hand.

"The Wolves have set up an internment camp about two miles into the woods. Esme and i have been watching as truckload after truckload of citizens have been arriving steadily over the past two days." He spoke as they ran side by side through the trees.

They came upon quite a scene. A truck pulled up and people started to be unloaded by the Wolves. They couldn't unload themselves because they were shackled to each other by their wrists and ankles with thick, heavy looking chains.

"These people aren't human-blood Vampires," Bella breathed out.

"No."

She recognized some of the people getting out of the truck as townspeople who have lived there all their lives. The 47 members of the Twilight Coven, who are strict 'vegetarian' Vampires. George Bloodslut in goth metal was chained next to what looked like the entire male Catholic clergy of Forks.

They were being lead by a couple of pack members in Wolf form into a large military type tent camoflaged with nets and forest debris. They were nipping at them every once in a while to hurry them up.

Bella got out her cell phone and pushed speed dial, "I've got to call Alice."

Carlisle closed her phone, "She's with Esme."

"What??"

"When we saw what was happening, Esme took her and Rosalie to a safe house we established. They're fine."

"So help me, General, if they have been harmed in any way I will hunt you down and dance on your entrails. That you can take to the bank." She growled in his face.

He smiled. "No wonder he loves you. You are a Warrior as fierce and unafraid as he is. It's a good match."

"Can it with the Love Connection bullshit General!" She snapped. " I am going to go into town and see if I can find anything out and then I'm going to find Jake and strangle an explanation out of him. But first," she stood toe to toe with him and jabbed her finger painfully at his chest."first you will take me to my sisters or as Artemis is my witness, you're going to need a testicle retrieval by the time I'm done with you."

Carlisle flipped over her and was behind her and in a choking headlock before she could draw her next breath.

"Miss Swan, " He hissed evilly in her ear, "You even think about touching my nuts and you'll have to answer to my bride. She will have you begging for her to kill you within five minutes. Let's not forget while you were sucking your mama's tits, little girl, my entire family was wading in the stinking fires of hell for our race."

Bella struggled for a moment then forced herself to calm down. 'Wait for it,' she told herself.

Carlisle started to relax his grip and then **WHAM!!**

She flipped him hard and fast over her shoulder. The General landed on his back with a loud **THUMP.**

"Be sure and thank your entire family for me!" Bella called out over her shoulder before she took off into the woods at break neck speeds leaving him gasping for air in the dirt.

Bella pulled onto her private road slowly. A strange car was parked in the circular driveway in front of her estate. A classic Ferari Testarossa in metallic black pearl. She called the house.

"Yes Madam," Grayson answered.

"Who is it?"

"Another Cullen Madam, in the library."

Damn these Cullen men were enough to aggravate a bunny into going postal!

The library doors were open. Not a man at all. The woman had long, wavy auburn hair that fell down the middle of her back almost to her waist. Dressed in pink capris and white long sleeved tee shirt, with pink boat sneakers, she was hardly the brutal avenging demon Carlisle described his wife to be.

Esme Cullen turned around and greeted Bella with a warm smile on her cherubic heart-shaped face.

"Forgive the early hour," She held a pale, delicate hand out to Bella, "Miss Swan, I am..."

"Esme Cullen, yes," Bella finished and grasped her hand in a firm handshake.

"Yes. I brought some fresh muffins and coffee as a peace offering." She gestured to a split willow basket with several warm muffins and a chrome thermos on the coffee table.

"Look Mrs. Cullen..." Bella started.

"Esme, please." She smiled politely.

"Ok, ok..._Esme_," Bella rubbed her temples as if stifling a headache throb, "Can we please cut the crap and get down to it? I've had a helluva couple of days and really need some down time, you feel me? So why don't you just tell me why you are here and what you want from me."

"Ooookay. Let's just cut to the chase shall we?" She lost her simpering smile. "I have three reasons for intruding on you this morning:

"1. What is happening here in little, insignificant Forks, Washington is going to have a major impact on Vampires throughout the world, similar to the Witch hunts in England and the Van Helsing Massacres of the Innocent in the Old Country. Only on a much grander, gorier scale.

"2. Our race needs to band together to protect our own until we can find a quick, yet peaceful solution before it gets completely out of hand. We are forming a resistance front, including a sort of 'underground railroad' as it were, to help Vampires leave the area unnoticed. Your sisters are currently stationed at a safe house as we speak. I am here to take you to them."

"Excellent, let's go," Bella said, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Esme placed her hand on Bella's arm to stop her.

"Oh yes...number 3?" She asked suspiciously, "The third reason you're here."

"Edward. It's about Edward."

"Oh here it comes: You want me to stay away from him right? Because I'm not good enough for the mighty General Edward Cullen! Right?" Bella's voice was getting louder.

Esme just looked away, shaking her head no.

"Oh no...oh HELL no...he's got a fiance' in Italy, right?? Worse than that?? He's got a wife and kids back home!! OH FUCKING GREAT !! FINE!!" Bella was sliding into full rant, "My luck, huh? My stupid, stupid stupid LUCK!"

"No no, Calm yourself!"

"What then? What? What?" She was pacing and throwing her hands up angrily.

"Listen, Miss Swan...uh, may I call you Bella?"

"No."

"Ok. Miss Swan. I love my son. I love all my sons. But Edward...Edward has a spark in him that makes him different from his siblings. Everything he does, he does extremely well.."

_'Amen to that!'_ Bella smiled, but said this to herself.

"As a soldier, he was invincible. Fearless and brave, doing things no one else would dare. He garnered more commendations and medals than even his father did. When visions of what was going to happen here reached Volterra, well, the Volturi are not known for being reasonable or merciful. I know you are well aware how they roll."

Bella inwardly smiled at Esme's use of a modern colloquialism. "Yes, they slash and burn first and they don't ask questions later."

"We don't know why Edward is here. We don't know if he was sent to destroy Forks or free it. He is forbidden to speak of Volturi business. If he is here for them he may be just waiting for the opportune moment to raze Forks to the ground. This is where you come in."

"Me?"

"Aro, Marcus and Caius themselves personally trained my Edward to be a cold, killing machine like his father was before I met him." Esme was sad, it poured off her like fog. She stared out the window into the surrounding forest and continued.

"I was afraid he would live the rest of his existence alone and as cold hearted as they are. But then, his emails home in the last couple of weeks since he's come here...well, they were filled with hope renewed and he talked about the future. Can you imagine how I felt? To hear my son for the first time in his whole life talk about happiness instead of his destiny of dying in battle?" Esme choked on her tears as she spoke of Edward.

Bella's heart soared as Esme told her what she had felt in her own heart about Edward. All her life she was resigned to the inevitability of an honorable death before she would know any kind of happiness.

"What do you want of me, Esme?"

"It would mean putting yourself at great risk..."

"Spill it."

"If we don't know why Edward is here, he will be put down before he can accomplish his mission, whatever that is. If we know he is here to do the bidding of the Volturi and wipe Forks from the face of the Earth, then he will be killed immediately."

Esme's face was twisted in pain, her eyes rimmed in red and she was wringing her hands painfully in sorrow. It broke Bella's heart to see Edward's mother in such mental torture.

"Miss Swan, please tell me there is some corner of your heart that cares for my son and you will help me save him."

Taking Esme's hands in hers and offering her a sympathetic smile, "Call me Bella." She said.

The intercom buzzed, making both of them jump.

"Yes, Grayson?"

"More Cullens are at the door, Madam." He said drolly.

"Grayson, show them into the den and then would you bring me some Motrins, please? The big bottle."

"Yes, Madam."

The sounds of angry male voices bellowing from the foyer sent Bella running towards the front of the house, knife drawn. Grayson, Bless his old heart, was balancing a bottle of Fiji water and Motrins on a silver tray in one hand and in the other he was pointing a taser at Jasper and Emmett Cullen who were holding their hands up in surrender, imploring the old man not to do anything hasty.

Bella held back a laugh at the sight of her 72 year old ever faithful butler holding these two strapping young Vampires at bay. "Grayson, are you ok?"

"Quite, Madam. This--" he pointed the taser at the tall, blond movie star looking male, "is Master Jasper Hale-Cullen."

Jasper jumped back and shouted, "Hey! Don't point that at me Gramps!"

"And this--" Grayson continued, pointing the weapon at the tall, handsome male with the body builder physique, "Is Master Emmett McCarty-Cullen."

"Woa now! Watch that thing, Old Man!" Emmett jumped back to where Jasper was cowering.

Grayson pointed the taser at Emmett's groin, "Shall I geld them for you, Madam?"

Bella laughed loudly, "No, Grayson, thank you , but these are actually friends of my sisters. You may retire for the evening."

Taking the Motrin and water from the tray, she put her hand tenderly on the old man's arm and said, "Thank you, Grayson."

Grayson inclined his head, put the taser on the tray and walked silently out of the room.

Bella held the cold water bottle to her forehead and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and her head throbbed.

Emmett straighened up and demanded, " Where are Rose and Alice?"

Jasper stepped between Bella and Emmett, "Brother please..." Turning to Bella, he calmed himself a bit, then demanded, "Where are Rose and Alice??"

Bella cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Boys, they're not here." Esme stepped into the foyer.

"Mother?" Jasper called out in surprise.

"Ma? What are you doing here??" Emmett was totally confused.

"Is Father here also?" Jasper walked to Esme and kissed her on the cheek. Emmett followed and did the same.

Bella stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly like she was at a baseball game.

"HEY CULLENS!! You'll have to postpone this family reunion until later, your Mommy and I have some important business to take care of right now, so if you'll excuse us..."

Bella grabbed Esme's arm and pushed past the brothers.

"Wait." Esme said, pulling her to a stop.

She took both Jasper's and Emmett's left hands in both of hers and looked intently at their fingers. There was a silver Mating ring on the left index finger on both of them.

Bella and Esme gasped at the same time.

"You've mated them!" Esme exclaimed, roughly dropping their hands.

"YOU..YOU _MATED_ MY SISTERS??" Bella screamed and with a war cry launched herself at the brothers who were too shocked to move out of her way.

Before they could even react, she had Emmett's throat wedged between her thighs choking off his airway while she was pummeling Jasper's face in a tightly held headlock.

The front door opened. Edward took one look at the scene and laughed. Bella, Jasper and Emmett stopped struggling and looked up at Edward.

"I see you've met my family," he smirked at Bella. He walked around the tangle of bodies to Esme.

"Hello Mother, " He kissed her on both cheeks, "What a pleasant surprise."

He turned and squatted down in front of Bella who had both of his brothers firmly in her grasp. "Hello, Love, " He smiled sweetly, touching her cheek.

"A little help here Edward, if you don't mind?" Jasper managed to choke out.

"Bella?" Edward said playfully.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'd like to greet you properly, but it seems that Emmett's turning blue and Jasper's about to pass out."

Bella sighed, "Ok, only for you."

She let go of Emmett first, kicking him once so hard, he slid across the hardwood floor and collided with the wall. "Ouch! Shit!!" He groaned.

Bella let go of Jasper, doing a backward flip away from him, kicking him in the head as she flung herself away. Both men were rolling on the floor, choking and gasping for air.

Edward grinned. Growling at Bella, he closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her, he bent her backwards and kissed her passionately.

Esme cleared her throat. "Listen, boys, Bella and I were just about to leave."

"Where are you two going?" Edward folded his arms over his chest and eyed them suspiciously.

"We're going shopping, " Esme smiled, "If it's any of your business. Your Father is over at the Hyatt. Why don't you let him take his three beautiful sons out to breakfast? Go on now." She shooed them towards the door.

Edward helped his brothers up from the floor. "Come on Ladies, let's go. For fuck's sake-look at the two of you!" He teased, opening up the door and shoving them out, "Beat up by a girl!"

He turned and winked at Bella before he closed the door behind him.

Bella sighed wistfully, smiling to herself. Oh, Edward.

Then, turning to Esme, she said,

"I'll go get cleaned up."

**A/N: Oh mercy! Those Cullen boys! Hope you are enjoying ! Thanks for all the reviews and adds you guy are making me happy dance like the fool that I am!**

**Lot's of excitement next chapter-especially if you are the exquisitely sick and twisted Twilighters that I've come to know and love! You know who you are and I know what you want!! MUAHAHAHA! Lemon fans hang on—I haven't forgotten you! Hm...maybe I'll combine the best of both worlds and write a sick and twisted lemon! What do you think?? **

**Until we meet here again...Love and Lemony LemonDrops!...BSL**


	10. Chapter 10: The WhiteBird Cries

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Ten: The WhiteBird Cries**

Bella grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. She cranked up the hot water and began removing her clothes.

She laughed out loud as she caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. Her thong was in shreds up around her waist and her bra was, well, not a bra anymore having been ripped by Edward's passion earlier in the woods. Tossing them into the little pink trash basket, she hopped into the warm spray.

A quick soap and rinse, a pair of black jeans, turtleneck and undergarments, hiking boots and hat throwing stars and butterfly knife and soon they were speeding along in Esme's Ferrari. While Bella showered, Esme had changed out of her very bright clothes into dark cammo pants and black turtleneck sweater, machete and hiking boots.

They flew out of Forks towards the beach for a long while. Esme parked the car in a secluded spot and got out.

"Wait a minute," Bella got out, looked around and commented, "We're on the other side of the Rez."

"Yes, we'll have to walk from here. It's only about a mile and a half through the woods."  
She went to the trunk and got out two backpacks full of supplies. She gave one to Bella and slung the other one on her back.

They came to an old, beat up fish cabin that had seen better days about 50 years ago. They approached carefully from the rear. Esme knocked 2 times, paused then knocked 2 more times.

"Yes?" A gruff sounding woman's voice came through the door.

"The WhiteBird cries," Esme whispered loudly.

The door creaked open. They walked into a windowless cabin that was pitch black inside. When the door closed behind them, a single candle was lit in the corner, flooding the small space with its yellow glow.

"Bella!" She heard the most beautiful voices in the world. Alice and Rosalie whispered from the corner of the cabin. The three of them met in the middle of the cabin and hugged each other in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried," Bella cried softly, kissing their cheeks on both sides.

"It's worse than we thought, Bella," Alice said softly, "There's no courts, no hearings. They're just arresting people and carting them away."

"To where??"

"That we don't know," Esme said, "We just reached Alice and Rosalie before they were taken by the Wolves to the holding tent. We are trying to establish at least three more safe houses between here and our house in Canada, which is the last stop. From there, we have friends that will help hide the citizens until we can clean up this mess. Time is of the essence. We need to get as many people out before the Volturi decide to intervene." She looked at Bella. "They are not obligated to preserve anyone but those of their own species."

She removed Bella's backpack and her own and handed them to two older Vampire Females that were in the corner sorting through food and weapons on an old wooden table and filling empty backpacks, nap sacks and duffel bags, then stacking them against the wall.

"The next house is 15 miles north east of here." Esme continued. "Carlisle will be coming by to take Rosalie and Alice here up there within the next day or so, after I get the next group out of Forks."

"Bella," Rosalie grabbed a hold of her arm, "You've got to come with us now."

"Oh man, I can't," Bella's words choked in her throat, "Edward will come looking for me and..."

"Bella..." Alice said sheepishly, "Rose and I, we..." She held up her left index finger so Bella could see her silver Mating ring. Rosalie fingered her ring.

"I know, I met your _'Mates'_ this morning. We'll talk about _that _later." Bella scowled. "I'll make up some excuse why you guys aren't around, then, send them to you once you are established in Canada." Bella said. Then her eyes widened and tears started to well up in her eyes." Oh my gods, you'll have to go without me. How will I find you?"

The three sisters held onto each other and wept softly. Esme, caught up in the grief she felt from the sisters, sobbed, "Carlisle will help them get settled. He won't lose touch with them or us. I promise. Bella, we've got to go. I'll be back to take your sisters and the next group to the next stop tonight after dark. There Carlisle will guide them the rest of the way."

Bella let go of her sisters after kissing them each on the cheek then left.

In the car again, they drove back to Forks in silence.

"We've never been apart," was all that Bella said. Then she stared out the side window watching the blur of green go by.

Bella went home and collapsed on the couch. Exhaustion took over and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

The clock on the mantle chimed five times, waking her up. Quickly, she went to the hall closet and got out her light duffel bag. She began to fill it with essentials: Weapons, ammunition, first aid supplies, K rations, a couple of hoodies, extra underwear and socks, toothbrushes and protein bars.

She slung it over her back and headed to the fish shack before dark came and her sisters would be starting their long journey North.

Bella reached the shack, knocked like Esme had and waited. "What?" the Vampire on the other side answered.

"The WhiteBird Cries."

The door creaked open. Bella stepped inside. Lighting the candle, one of the Females greeted her. Bella looked around at the empty cabin. Confused, she turned to the Females.

"They left about 2 hours ago," she said, "Esme and the group came early."

"What??"

"Yeah, seems like the Pack started moving people out in trucks sooner than expected."

A quiet rapping sounded on the cabin door. The secret knock. One of the Females walked over to the door and said, "What?"

A man answered softly, "The WhiteBird cries."

Five people looking scared as hell, came in, all huddled together. Suddenly, the little room was filled to capacity. The Male who spoke went over to the far wall and grabbed five full backpacks and passed them out to his charges. "Sit down and get comfortable, we've got to wait until Esme gets back. It may be a while."

"I'm going to try and catch up to my sisters," Bella said and headed out.

"Stay to the path and be careful." The Male said.

"I will. Good luck to you all."

Bella took off into the forest running and then walking for miles until she had to rest or fall over. It was way after dark. She tried not to panic as she realized she should have come to the next stop by now.

"I'm lost," she said to herself pounding the dirt in her frustration,"Fucking hell I'm fucking fuck fuck fucking lost!! FUCK!!"

Looking down she realized she was at a crossroads where two dirt paths intersected.

"Now what do I do?" Then something shiny caught in the moonlight got her attention. She walked 20 feet down the path to the left and picked up the tiny gold chain with the letter R in diamonds.

"Rose's ankle bracelet," Bella picked up the delicate piece of jewelry, kissed it, put it in her pocket and followed the path. Sure enough there were broken twigs and pieces of cloth ripped by the thorny branches along the way.

She stopped to examine a torn sandal strap when she heard the faint sounds of...a crowd roaring? She stealthily made her way down the path, looking around as she went. The crowd sounds got louder. Human shouts mixed with Wolf yowls. And cheering mixed with screaming.

Bella approached the clearing carefully. She fell to her knees, as her mind tried to make sense of what she was looking at. Was this real? Her eyes were looking at the unthinkable and her mind didn't know whether she was hallucinating or not because if it was really happening it was going to change her life forever and be the main attraction of her nightmares.

Humans. Wolves. LeStats. Blood. Running. Screaming. Growling. Blood. Blood. Blood.

She got a little closer to the campsite. Half of her vision was obscured by a huge green camouflage designed canvas canopy. Cheers and howls erupted from within along with clapping and barking. The sound died quickly followed by another burst of excited cheering and barking, like the inhabitants were watching a football game.

Using the tent as cover, Bella approached the arena set up in the middle.

Four bloody, beaten, crying humans were being secured to tree trucks in the middle of the arena. Their faces were beaten beyond recognition but from their bodies she could see it was 3 young men and an old woman.

At the opposite end, four Quileute women were climbing up on the backs of four huge Wolves. Bella recognized two of the women as Leah Clearwater and Claire Ateara. Grabbing hold of the thick fur at their necks, they lined up and waited. Jacob Black appeared from under the canopy. He was naked except for a short pair of black cut off sweats and his muscled chest and abdomen were streaked with blood. He was carrying four long, pointed sticks towards the women.

"Oh fuck," Bella breathed as she recalled Alice's vision of jousting matches.

After delivering the sticks, he led the crowd in a chant then screamed

"**GO!"**

The Wolves charged the shackled humans as their riders positioned their spears. In one coordinated movement all four women thrust their weapons into the chests of their targets at once as they galloped by.

The crowd went crazy with excited cheering. Immediately, a group of six to ten LeStats descended upon the writhing humans, tore their throats out with their teeth and sucked the blood out of them until it ran down their faces.

The LeStats were enjoying the attention, doing a little happy dance and holding up their blood soaked hands as the crowd cheered. Two of the males French kissed, letting the blood flow from one mouth to the next to the absolute delight of the crowd.

After the LeStats were done showing off, eight younger Wolves ripped the bodies from the tree trunks. The sounds of bones cracking as they bit the heads off the humans and devoured the torsos sickened Bella to her soul. A bunch of frolicking cubs came out from the sidelines, kicking the discarded heads like soccer balls into a pile by the edge of the arena.

Bella pulled back into the woods and made her way over to the other end of the canopy. There she saw about 50 humans chained together in a holding corral. They were bruised and exhausted, some were crying, some praying, huddling together in groups. She got as close as she dared, scanning the captives for her sisters. Her heart stopped until she was done looking for them. She sighed uneasily, her sisters weren't there in the pen.

Tears came to her eyes as it dawned on her she needed to go check the pile of heads. She shook all over, making her way over to the pile. She made it about half way before she broke down. If she saw her sisters faces staring at her, she didn't know what she would do, but it would involve a lot of Wolf taxidermy.

She knelt in the forest floor. Covering her mouth with her hands, she tried to get a grip on her emotions. She felt the air move near her. She was grabbed from behind around her waist and at the same time a hand came around her mouth. For a split second she panicked until the angelic face of Edward Cullen appeared before her.

He let her mouth go, replacing his hand with his lips. Edward let go of her lips and held her to him as she silently wept on his chest.

"Edward," she choked out softly.

"I know, shh, my Love, I know," he said gently, kissing the top of her head.

"My sisters, Edward."

He lifted her chin with his fingers so she was looking into his eyes, "Are safe with my parents."

Her whole body sagged in relief. She fell against him as if she suddenly had no strength left. Then it all went black.

**A/N: This was a fun yet difficult chapter to write. But your kind words of encouragement and even the lovely threats of being de-boweled if I didn't update soonly warmed the frozen tundra that is my heart and actually spurred me on. Ouch! Spurs. Hehe. **

**So, where are we? The Wolves and LeStats are enjoying a little outdoor entertainment, Alice and Rosalie are supposedly safe, but according to whom? According to a sexy Vampire who may or may not be working for the good guys. And where is the vile Mike Newton (spit)? He's about to show Bella why you never shit where you eat.**

**As always...Love and Lemondrops to you all...BSL**


	11. Chapter 11 : Muffins

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter 11: Muffins**

**A/N: Well, the computer gods had their lusty way with me and screwed my computer good. I got the blue screen of death and everything and worst of all- I had 6 pages of Chapter 11 written, edited done and ready to post..aaarrrggg! It's gone, all gone...waaaa...So, sorry for the wait...Let us begin with a lovely lemon, shall we? Enjoy!**

Bella awoke in the middle of an extremely erotic dream. Edward was laying between her legs, her body cradling his body. His mouth latched onto one of her hard nipples, his tongue and teeth licking, nipping and sucking while his hands explored her body. One hand cupped her other breast, his fingers pinching her hard pink tip. The other traveled down her stomach, over her brown curls and teased her to open her legs wider, which, like they had a mind of their own, gladly parted for him. Licking his fingers, he found the center of her passion and began to pleasure her.

Oh! The erotic thrill of being in that lucid dreaming state floating between sleep and wake while the mind struggles to distinguish between what is really happening and what is all fantasy. The body doesn't seem to care, it will react in either state, which Bella found out as she began panting, the heat of her passion building, sending slivers of lightening crackling throughout her body.

On the very brink of sensation overtaking her, Edward reached up, grabbed her hand and guided her to replace his fingers with her own. He pulled his body back for a mere moment and then plunged himself into her, filling her all the way in one powerful thrust.

Bella came fully awake as her own pleasuring brought her to a screaming orgasm while Edward thrust into her faster and faster until the force of his hard pounding made her cry out his name in wild ecstasy as she came again.

Edward thrust himself as deep as possible, grinding his hips into hers two, three, four times and then he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as his own powerful orgasm made him shout out in pleasure.

Bella opened her eyes and were greeted by Edward's emerald gaze.

"Good morning," he said, bending down to nuzzle her neck.

"Yes, it is," she said breathlessly.

Edward heard her sharp intake of air as he nibbled her earlobe.

"Edward..." She said hesitantly.

"Yes, darling?" He pulled back a bit and looking into her eyes, he saw her hunger. "Come here, my love," He laughed gently, then rolled them over so she was on top of him, still in her.

He instantly hardened fully when he saw her fangs elongate as she eyed his vein. He moved his head, fully exposing his neck to her. She sat up, bracing her hands on his pecs as her passion heated up. Opening her mouth in a wide evil smile to fully expose her fangs, she dropped, sinking her teeth deep into Edward's carotid artery.

They both moaned at the erotic sensation that immediately set their heat on fire. Edward started arching his back, thrusting his hips, driving himself deep in her. Her moaning was increasing in depth and volume as she sucked wantonly on him, drawing his essence into her, bonding herself to him on a molecular level while he took care of her.

Her inner muscles gripped tighter onto him; she was going to come soon. But he didn't care if she ripped his throat out, the feel of Bella hot and wet sliding up and down on him was one he would surely die happily for.

Her moaning got louder, her hips moving up and down faster as she rode him hard. He grabbed onto her ass to hold her still as he lifted his hips and drove himself into her at Vampire speed.

Suddenly, she disengaged her mouth and sat up. Her orgasm was shockingly hard and violent as sizzling electrical pulses shot through them both. She dug her fingernails into his pecs, threw her head back and screamed, the combination of sexual pleasure and pain ripping Edward apart with his own powerful, intense orgasm.

Bella collapsed on Edward's chest, both of them panting, every muscle flexing and relaxing, completely out of reality, completely happy.

They held onto each other in silence, knowing they had both experienced something beyond the physical, something otherworldly, something that could bind them together on a much deeper level. Not sure how long they stayed in that embrace, they didn't care. Time ceased to exist.

That is, until the door to the bedroom swung open and Esme danced into the room.

"Good morning, you two!" She sang out in a happy voice. She didn't stop or look at them, she just set down a tray with some warm muffins, a coffee carafe and various creamers, cups and what not on the nightstand.

Edward, with Bella still on top of him and him still inside of Bella, reached over and grabbing the sheet, covered them with the sheet and cheerfully answered Esme.

"'Morning, Mother!"

"How did you sleep my darlings?" She asked as she stopped by the door.

"Uh...I...uh...uh.." Bella sputtered.

"Oh good! You're up!" It was Carlisle coming through the door. "Alice! Rosalie! Your sister's awake!" He called out the door, but otherwise stayed in the room, sipping his tea.

Her sister's bounded into the room, plunked themselves on the bed next to the coupled couple and screamed excitedly. Bella looked over her shoulder. Every one seemed to be totally oblivious to them, yet they were the focus of attention.

"Oh, Carlisle," Esme spoke when the girls had quieted a bit, "I forgot to tell you-Jasper and Emmett will be arriving shortly."

Alice and Rosalie squealed and hopped up and down like little kids, running up to Esme like she was Ed-frikken-McMahon with the big check. They followed her out the door asking her questions, "What time will they be here??" Rosalie squeaked.

"Well, they're about an hour away..." Esme's voice trailed down the hallway, with Alice and Rosalie groaning about having to wait so long.

Carlisle stood there, hand in pocket, sipping his tea. Bella looked over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well..." Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward, Bella..good to see you both..uh, together..Yeah...carry on." And then he walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Edward smiled up at Bella who was still frozen in mild shock. Did Edward's parents just walk in while they were...?

"Welcome to the family, Love!" Edward laughed, reached up and kissed her.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Bella rolled off Edward and looked around the room at the unfamiliar surroundings. The walls were beautifully polished, natural mahogany and ebony. A small, black iron pot belly stove in the corner heated the room. They were sprawled across an enormous four poster bed that had red velvet draped over it like a canopy.

"Where are we?"

"We're in my parents cabin." He said casually playing with a curl on her shoulder.

"Your parents cabin...where?"

"Canada."

"What??" Bella sat straight up.

"I assumed you'd want to join your sisters."

Suddenly it all came back to her. The Wolves, the blood, the gore, the humans tortured, murdered, eaten. She frantically but purposely searched the room. Under the bed, the side table drawers. In the blankets.

"Bella.." Edward sat up on his side, propped up on an elbow, watching her curiously.

She paused in her search and looked over at Edward, who was even more beautiful, gloriously naked, lying on his side watching her.

"Whatever are you looking for?"

"My clothes. Where are my clothes?"

"I rather like you this way. Come here."

"Edward..." She grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around herself. Opening the door, she called down the hallway.

"ALICE!! ROSE!! Let's go!"

"What?" They came around the corner, answering at once.

"We leave in ten." They started grumbling about Jasper and Emmett being only a short ways away, but Bella's head was filled with the horror of what was happening back in Forks.

"GENERAL!" She barked out, quite frustrated, "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

He nodded his head in the direction of a door and then opened it with his mind. He sighed, "In there, Bella," he mumbled, totally not amused.

She went into the walk-in closet. "Did you get my...oh good, " She pulled out the duffel bag she had brought from home.

She grabbed a change of underwear, a dark green hoodie, black jeans, her knife, her boots and the toiletries from the duffel and headed for the bathroom. Emerging from the bathroom, Edward met her fully dressed.

"Bella."

"Girls!" She called over his shoulder, "Come get this."

She tossed the bag around Edward to Alice. "Weapon up-meet me out front."

Bella went back into the bedroom, downed the coffee and grabbed the basket of muffins.

"I need your car, " she said to Edward as she wrapped up the still warm muffins in a cloth napkin. She held her hand out in complete confidence of his turning over the keys to her.

"You can not be serious." He folded his arms over his chest and stared her in the eye.

"Edward. My people are dying! I am going to help them. And besides, you owe me! I didn't ask to be kidnapped to caribou-ville."

He laughed, reached into his pocket and handed her the keys.

"Is it fast? Please don't tell me you drive a Yugo or some ancient p.o.s."

Edward smiled, "It's the red one out in front. You tell me."

She pushed by him. There in the driveway was a 2007 Corvette in metallic blood red. She let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Fuck! It's fast, it's beautiful, but--"

"It's a two seater." He said smugly, shoving his hands into his pockets, like he just happily thwarted her plans.

The front door opened. Bella turned around to see Alice and Rosalie coming out and there, parked to the left of the cabin...

"Here! Catch!" She tossed Edward's keys to Alice. "You two beat feet back to Forks and fuck the speed limit!"

Alice squealed in delight before she and Rosalie ran to the 'Vette.

Edward raised an eyebrow at Bella. "Oh no, you don't." He frowned.

"Let's just say we had a heated discussion where you made some extremely intelligent arguments against my taking the Harley. But then, you looked at my eyes and saw that I would kill you if you didn't acquiesce. And as a reward I promise, when this is all over, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Anything?" He raised his eyebrows and an evil smile bloomed on his beautiful face.

"Any. Thing." She spoke in a seductive tone. "What say you?"

Edward took Bella's hand and rubbed it over his fresh erection straining against his zipper.

"I take that as a 'yes.'" Bella purred.

Edward took his other keys out of his pocket and handed them over. He dipped his head down and kissed her until her body was sizzling. He moved his hands up from her waist up inside her hoodie. She broke the kiss and backed off before it became impossible for her to leave.

She threw her leg over the bike and started it. It came alive like a snarling beast. She pulled up in front of Edward and revved the engine.

"I love you, Edward," She said to him over the din of the Harley. Then let go of the clutch and sped away.

**A/N: yee-frikken-hah this was fun. I have an update coming soonly, so put away your tasers...Hope you enjoyed this one...next one is going to twist like a knife in a WereWolf's back! Love, Love, Love your reviews!! The blue button awaits-do it...yes..that's it...muahahaha!**

**Love and Lemondrops you beautiful Twilighters!...BSL**


	12. Chapter 12 : Hair of the Dog

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Hair of the Dog  
**

Before she rounded the corner and disappeared down the highway, Bella took a moment to look back at the cabin. Edward was standing stone still, lips in a haunting smile, emerald eyes wide as they followed her.

She cleared her head and focused on the job ahead of her. She would find a way to stop this. Not even knowing the how of it, but still resolved in what the outcome would be. The pack was going down. Just over the county line, Bella saw a disturbing site: Smoke and flames were pouring out of an overturned truck. Hovering nearby she recognized about a half dozen members of the Quileute pack, some in wolf form, some in human form, standing around talking to the Highway Patrol. Six pairs of eyes watched her intently as she road by.

She throttled up, going way past 85, trying to put as much road between her and that.

About two miles down the road, her heart sunk as up ahead she saw more smoke pouring into the morning sky. Soon after, she came upon another accident scene, this one was gruesome. This was an eight car pile up on the shoulder with a twist. The unlucky survivors were being pulled out of the twisted burning vehicles and to become the main course of a feeding frenzy. Everywhere she looked, LeStats and Wolves were bent over the bodies that were strewn all over the road.

She could barely breathe through the stench of burning oil and the blood..the blood coated the pavement like it had been purposely painted on the asphalt. Bella had to swerve around the drained carcasses as she sped by, letting go an uneasy breath of relief that none of those cars were Edward's 'Vette.

Coming into downtown, she slowed the Harley to look around. Forks was a frikken ghost town. No one was out. None of the little touristy shops were open.

"FUCK!" Bella cursed. The front window of her beautiful bookstore, where not too long ago she and her sisters toasted their good fortune of getting laid, was busted out completely. She parked the bike and walked up to assess the damage. Every book, every piece of furniture from the shelving to the couch to the welcome mat was ripped to shreds. Written in neon spray paint on the walls were the words "freak," "psycho bitch," and "whore," although the last one was ridiculous and made her laugh in its absurdity.

"Oh, come on now! I hardly think getting laid once every six years or so qualifies me a a whore!" She shook her head.

Bella walked through the windowless hole. The back room was just as bad. The door was destroyed, the files, the inventory, even the bathroom was unusable.

"Oh my gods!!" She shrieked as a thought came to her, "GRAYSON! MY HOUSE!"

She hopped on the bike. As she sped out of town towards her estate, she saw that Rosalie's and Alice's shops fared no better.

"Home! I have to go home!" She cried, praying that her servants were able to leave before getting hurt or worse.

She approached the first gate which was still intact. Driving on a bit, she noticed something missing. "Where are my girls?" Referring to the meanest pack of guard dogs, well, she really couldn't say that anymore having seen the Quileute pack in action.

Driving through the second gate and onto the main grounds, everything looked normal, nothing seemed out of place. And, as usual, when she pulled up to the front door, her ever faithful man servant greeted her.

"Oh Grayson!" She exclaimed, taking hold of his hands. "Are you well?"

"Yes, Madam," He was touched by her concern and then his face went back to business, "You have a...visitor. In the den."

Bella gave him an inquiring look. She knew that he knew instinctively she was asking if it was her General waiting for her. He slightly shook his head no. It was a stupid thought, she chastised herself, he would have had to have sprouted wings to beat her here and since she'd explored every inch of him with her tongue, she knew without a doubt Edward definitely did not have wings.

"Would you like a drink, Madam?"

"Most definitely, thank you, Grayson, thank you."

She walked towards the den. Some kind of techno disco muzak was playing that was very familiar. The scene in the den was pretty damned amusing- Jacob Black was playing DDR in front of her big screen plasma tv. He was pretty good for a six foot eight inch dog.

And speaking of dogs, all eight of hers were hanging around lolling on the couches. Their ears sprang up and they ran to her excitedly when she entered, tongues hanging and tails wagging all trying to get her attention at once.

Bella sat down in the middle and greeted each one. "Traitors," she whispered while scratching ears and getting licked in return.

Jake stopped dancing and came over to join the fun. "You know, Bells?" Jake smiled and said tenderly, "When I was young, I pictured you and me doing this with our cubs." The dogs were getting excited at all the attention and starting nipping and play fighting with them.

Bella laughed, "Ok, girls-go back to work."

Lead by the alpha female, the dogs filed out into the foyer and through the doggy door, back to patrolling the property. Bella calmed the voices in her head that demanded she slit Jake's throat for what he's doing to her beloved Forks. But her good common sense won out. She walked over to the wet bar and grabbed a couple of towels to wipe the dog drool off.

She threw one at Jake and asked him, "So what brings you here, Jake?"

Grayson quietly walked into the room carrying a silver tray that had an ice bucket with 4 long necks on ice, and a large platter of grilled chicken nachos. He set it down on the coffee table.

Grabbing a long neck and popping the cap off with his teeth. "Thanks, old man."

"Thanks, Grayson," Bella said sweetly.

"You're quite welcome, Madam." He left as silently as he entered.

They sat on the floor, devouring the nachos and drinking the beers, while Bella waited patiently for the Wolf to spill. Finally, he got up and started pacing the floor.

"Look, Bella. You're the only friend I have outside the pack." He went over to the window and stared out into the midday light. "And right now...well, let's just say they're not too happy with me right now."

Grayson reappeared to remove the tray and fill the small fridge in the room with many beers. Jake helped himself and popped open another long neck.

"This is crazy! This is nuts. But I don't know how to stop it now," He resumed his pacing, throwing up his hands in surrender. Then he drained his beer and grabbed another.

"Things not going so well at City Hall?" Bella asked feigning innocence. What was he trying to tell her? That he had regrets for condemning the citizens of Forks to die horribly, painful deaths?

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, Bells, you gotta believe me!" He turned to face her. "I need your help! You've got to help me Bella!"

Jake turned to face her. Bella gasped inwardly. His face was contorted and twisted in agony, his eyes red and he...he was crying. Tears flowed from his big, brown eyes. He sunk down to his knees in front of her.

"What have I done? What have I done?" He sobbed. Burying his face in his thick, calloused hands, he leaned over and laid his head in Bella's lap in surrender.

He was shaking, his big, muscled body violently reacting to the sorrow as he cried in utter torment. Bella's heart was torn. But she knew what she had to do. She needed to hear the whole story and the only way to do that was almost impossible for her to imagine, let alone do.

She reached into the tenderest part of herself, back to her childhood when Jacob was still that bratty boy that she used to Love unconditionally. Bella bent down to tenderly kiss his head. She ran her fingers through his silky black hair to comfort him, rubbing his back and speaking calming things in his ear.

"It's ok, Jake, " She whispered, "I'm with you now. There's nothing we can't face together."

She really wanted to believe the words she spoke to him. That somehow if she just believed hard enough, that she could will them back to the old days and start again. But, if nothing else, Bella was a realist and her best friend has become her enemy. And as her Dad used to say, 'just because you wish it doesn't make it so.'

So, she would listen to whatever he had to say. Offer whatever comfort she had in her to give. No matter how much of an actress she would have to become to make him believe she was still his best friend. Fully aware that she wasn't sure just how far she'd have to go or exactly what she had to do, but in the end it didn't matter.

Because Bella knew without a shadow of a doubt she would have to kill Jacob Black.

**A/N: Short chapter...but I am on a roll! Things are about to take a weird turn, so hang in there with me. Some things to ponder...just how far will Bella go to save the people of Forks? Where's Edward and now that she's let him know how she feels-well? Will this change things? Is Forks big enough for two bad guys? Who is the bad guy? Who is the good guy? And where o where is the vile one (spit)? ACK! I'm going to bed!**

**Thanks for the frikken fantastic reviews...I'm a singing fool over here!**

**Love and Lemondrops to all you lovely lovelies! ...BSL**


	13. Chapter 13: A Visit From The Truth Fairy

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Visit From The Truth Fairy**

"I've got to kill the Pack."

"W-What??" Bella couldn't believe what he said. Did she hear him wrong?

He sat up. Stood up and started pacing.

"They're acting like a pack of rabid dogs! Not protectors! They've become destroyers!"

"Jake? Calm down, baby, tell me what's going on. Tell me the whole story from the beginning. The truth." She patted the space next to her for him to sit.

"Ok, ok." He rubbed his face and sat down next to Bella.

Grayson appeared with a carafe of Vodka and Cranberry juice on ice and a platter of finger sandwiches. Bella poured two drinks, dropped a few cherries and orange slices in them and sat back. Jake grabbed a handful of roast beef and pepperjack sandwiches and sat back next to her.

Jake cleared his throat and spoke quietly. "Remember when the heads started showing up?"

Bella downed her drink, sucked on the orange slice and chewed on the cherry. "Yes...um, about six months ago."

"Well, that wasn't the first ones, actually." He looked at the floor. Bella poured another Cosmo and quickly downing it. This was not going to be anywhere close to good. Not even on the same planet as good.

"Oh." Bella went into her head, begging her mind to hold on.

"Yeah, we've been finding them near the Rez for a little while now."

"A while?"

"Yeah."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Um...two years."

"TWO _YEARS_?!" Bella rubbed the icy glass on her forehead.

"Um...yeah. They were transients mostly, lost campers that were easily blamed on bears."

"How many?"

"A couple. A few. Not many," he said very sheepishly.

"Jake..."

"Thirty-two."

"THIRTY-TWO?? Wait-those three LeStats have been around for two years? Wait a minute...thirty-two plus the 16 recent ones? Fourty-eight...? That's uh...wow."

"Well, that's the thing, Bells. The LeStats...Well, they had nothing to do with it. At first, anyways. They kinda came in at the end. Like two days before the town meeting."

"Okay," Bella frowned, thoroughly confused. "Then...who?"

He took a deep breath. "A couple of pack members from another tribe. They were just cubs. It was contained on the Rez at first, these two cubs just being rebellious. Then they got a couple of our cubs to go hunting humans and before I knew what was happening, half the pack joined them. It became like a status thing." He crossed the room and braced himself on the window, his big shoulders sagging with the weight of his confession.

Bella plastered a blank expression on her face and prepared for the rest of the story. "Jake," her voice cracked. She cleared her throat, he turned to face her, wiping the back of his hand over his wet face. "The...h-heads...why the heads?"

"Because it's sacred to the Quileutes. It holds the Spirit. Besides, that's just gross."

Gross. After seeing his friends dining on human entrails, her definition of gross needed work.

Jake sat back next to Bella. She rubbed his back while he continued. "Then, they started getting sloppy. The heads started showing up close to Forks, they started hunting townspeople. The Mayor came before the Tribe Elders wanting peaceful cooperation from us to help them find these 'Decapitators.' He knew we were excellent trackers. He wanted the ones responsible literally crucified in the town square.

"Well, as Tribal Chief and Pack Alpha, I couldn't let them know it was members of our Tribe responsible for the murders. They would have hunted us all down and skinned us alive. That's when James, Laurent and Victoria came into the picture."

"Who?" Bella fixed them both another drink, then buzzed Grayson to bring more. Much more. Lots more.

"The so-called 'Decapitators.' The original three LeStats. The ones we paraded in the Town Square. They heard what was happening and showed up one day with a proposition the Elders really couldn't refuse. If they agreed to take the blame for the Forks heads, we would guarantee their safety and then let them go. I tried to tell Billy and them that you can't trust a LeStat...that it was crazy to consider making a deal with them. You with me so far?"

Bella swallowed hard and nodded.

"We were just going to parade them in public at first. But then, they demanded blood. So the Elders came up with a plan to round up all the outcasts and freaks in Forks, pretend to put them on trial and let the majority go free."

"But Jake, the town is empty. It's a frikken ghost town. Where are all the people Jake?"

He got really agitated then. Pacing and talking to himself furiously. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was all supposed to go away." He wrung his hands, then raked them over and over again through his hair.

"Jack...baby, come here. Sit with me." She knew she had to calm him down. He was on the edge. If he lost it and changed into his Wolf form, she wasn't sure she could contain him. He could easily snap her neck. Most of all, she had more questions and she doesn't speak dog.

He nodded his head and plopped down next to her. "Here," she said gently, "lay your head down on my lap and let me help you." He laid his huge body out on the couch on his side and placed his big head in her lap. Bella tenderly stroked his hair, rubbing his scalp and massaging his temples. She felt him relax, take a deep breath and then another.

"Bells," he said quietly, "they had no intentions of letting them go. They played me like a fine tuned piano."

"How many LeStats are here now?"

"Eight last count."

"FUCK! Na, it's ok...no problemo."

"Any of the Wolves still loyal to you? Any other Tribe members feel like you do?"

"Yeah. About seven of my Pack Mates and five from another tribe. I'm positive sure they are loyal to me. Quil and Embry always have my back. Plus Sam, Paul and Jared and then Seth. Maybe their Mates...I'm not sure how the imprinting thing works, but I'm pretty sure it's a 'wither thou goest, so goest I' kinda thing."

Damn, he was quoting the Bible. He was definitely fucked up. "Ok, so how many Pack members are loyal to the LeStats?"

"Probably about ten, some from our Tribe and some from a Tribe in Utah."

Bella thought about that for a minute, trying to size up the situation. And a plan was starting to form. On the good side, they had Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett were a given. They were mated with her sisters and Amaranthine Law dictates unfailing loyalty to the female head of the family. Edward was still an enigma in more than just a couple ways. So he couldn't be counted. The hairy beasties would be bringing between seven and twelve, depending if the females of the Pack were going to play nice.

Making a grand total of between fourteen and twenty, not counting Edward. Batting for the evil sons of bitches were about eighteen, give or take. Not great odds, but not too bad either.

"Bella." Jake broke her from her thoughts. Speaking in a shaky voice filled with remorse and horror he said, "I did horrible things. I...The Elders..The Pack Elders all side with the LeStats. So, I had to do unspeakable things. I am Alpha, but the Elders, well, they answer to no one. They rule the Tribe." Tears, so hot and so sad, fell from his eyes and splashed on her pants. "If you knew...Jesus, Bella..if you knew...you'd never look at me again, never talk to me again. You wouldn't be my friend anymore and most likely you'd have to carve me up into little pieces."

He started sobbing hard. Bella curled around him and rocked him gently, telling him it would be ok and it'll be over soon.

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept in days," He said, sitting up, wiping his eyes with his hands.

"Look, Jake, why don't you go lie down in the guest room? No one will bother you there. Get a couple hours of sleep. I'll wake you up in a couple hours."

Yawning like a big bear, he said, "Yeah, I could really use some down time."

"Grayson," Bella spoke into the intercom.

"Madam?" He appeared in the doorway.

"Please show our guest to the Blue Wing so he can rest. See that he gets anything he needs." Bella said and put two fingers on her chin.

"Yes, Madam, right away." Then turning to Jake, "If you will follow me, Sir."

"Thanks Bells, thanks," He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Get some sleep, Jake."

Grayson lead Jacob up the stairs and to the left down a long maze of corridors to the Blue Wing. Opening the door for him and then stepping back, Grayson let Jake pass and go inside the large, sterile room. A steel autopsy table was the only thing in the padded room.

"What the fuck is this?" Jake scratched his head. The next thing he felt a sharp pain in his right buttocks. He pulled a trank dart out just as he fell to the floor out cold.

Bella drained the last of the Cosmo out of the carafe. A loud thud on the ceiling above her let her know that Jake was being taken care of. Grayson appeared wearing a slight smile and a slightly smug expression.

"Anything else, Madam?"

"Is he safe and secure?" Meaning he had chained Jacob to the table and he was sleeping off a nice tranquilizer cocktail.

"Of course, Madam. Gagged and bagged."

"Excellent. I'm going up to my room to rest. Tell me when General Cullen arrives, please."

"Very good, Madam."

Bella stretched out on her bed to think about her next move. Time was running out for a lot of her fellow citizens and she knew she had to move quickly. This new turn of events with Jake changed everything. There were four considerations:

Could she use Jacob Black as some sort of leverage to free the humans?

If Edward was indeed the Executioner of the Volturi, why hasn't he acted yet? Every time she wanted to pump him for information, he ended up pumping her breathless and brainless, thoroughly and completely.

How many people have Esme and Carlisle moved through to Canada? Will they be able to return when this is all done?

And why the fuck hasn't Edward asked her to Mate him? Bastard. Not that she could but Christ! He could at least ask. This bothered her waaaay more than it should and it bothered her that it bothered her. ACK!

"Madam?" Grayson's voice sounded from the intercom. He sounded a bit aggravated.

"Yes, Grayson, what's up?"

"Some _people_..and I do use the term people loosely...are here to see your guest."

Bella sighed. "How many of these _people_?"

"Four."

"Show them into the den and then prepare the other guest bedroom in the Blue Wing just in case."

"Very good, Madam."

Bella went to her closet to arm herself. She strapped on a holster to her hip and put her favorite slice and dicer in it. She stuck her Beretta into the waistband at the small of her back, some throwing stars in her pockets then untucked her shirt so it hung over her loosely.

She went into the den and burst out laughing. Quil and Embry were doing DDR in perfect synchronization. Really graceful, considering what they were.

"You guys are pretty good!" She laughed.

They stopped immediately and folded their arms across their chests trying to look intimidating. It might have worked if it weren't for the fact that as little kids, they used to chase Alice and Rosalie completely naked trying to get them to kiss a frog.

Sam and Paul were in the middle of a rather heated air hockey game. Paul looked up which allowed Sam to score.

"Aw fuck you Sam, that doesn't count!" Paul whined.

Sam was doing a wort of happy dance and whooping it up at his victory. Bella was heartened at the sight of her old friends laughing and playing like it was in the old days. But this wasn't ten years ago and people were dying. And her sisters were in hiding and Jake was upstairs tranked out instead of passed out drunk.

"So, what's up Wolves? What do you want here?"

"Jacob is here. We need to see him." Sam straightened to his full height of well over 6 feet and spoke, assuming the same intimidating posture as the others, staring her down.

Bella was not about to be intimidated and assumed a posture right back at them. "What makes you think he'd be here?"

"We followed his scent, _human_." Quil snarled, saying human like he was saying 'you idiot.'

"Listen Quil," Bella snarled right back, "Lose that attitude or I'll call Claire and tell her you sniffed Joanna's ass. You won't be doing anything doggy style for a long, long time, you feel me?"

"Who the fuck is Joanna??" Quil was panicked.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh..no." Quil recognized defeat.

"Exactly!"

"Hmph!" Quil backed down, pouting.

Bella turned to Sam, "He's under the protection of my estate. What do you want with him?"

The front door chimed. Bella threw up her hands in disgust. "How is everyone getting past my girls??"

"You're bitches are really nice. You really shouldn't have gone with German Shepherds." Embry said.

"Yeah," Jared added, "Rottweilers, Mastiffs, Dobies, Pits. They're your best bet for a cold blooded killer. Although they wouldn't have stopped us, no fucking way."

They all nodded and high fived each other ..."Got that right," Fuckin' A," "We eat bitches for breakfast," and other macho shit like that.

Edward walked through the foyer straight into the den. Sure enough, he was surrounded by her dogs. They were whining and rubbing themselves on him to get him to pet them. Bella knew how they felt. The minute she saw him, her whole body came alive and the heat between her legs immediately ignited. But more than that, when she saw him, she felt like she was home. She wanted to just run into his arms and hold him, feel his strong arms around her and just freeze time.

Edward came into the room...no he stalked into the room like a predator, already on alert. No doubt he smelled the Wolves from the highway. He eyed them and they all took an immediate defensive stance. He never looked so sexy. She was wet for him and if they were alone, he'd be naked and begging for mercy already.

The growling between Edward and the Wolves got louder.

"BOYS! BOYS!" Bella got between them. She had to get Edward out of there before someone got hurt. She couldn't let him know that Jake was upstairs. Or why these guys were here.

"Edward," she said, leading him out of the room into the foyer towards the front door. She closed the den doors with her hands, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get my bike," he practically spit snake venom with those words, "I didn't know you'd be entertaining _men_."

Oh gods, the look on his face was a frightening combination of murderous anger slightly tinged with hurt. Uh uh, he was not going to pull this cave man macho shit on her. She was pissed. After all they've shared, he's going to be all 'I can't trust you out of my sight' bullshit??

"Listen, _General_, are we Mated? Because I don't see a ring on my finger that gives you the right to talk to me like that. So. Fuck. Off. Can you dig it?"

He got right in her face and snarled, "_You_ don't want to Mate with _me_-remember?? Now I see why."

She couldn't have been more shocked if he slapped her. "WHAT?? I think you'd better leave now. NOW."

The doors of the den slammed open. Quil and Embry came out, looking quite fierce.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" Quil growled, staring Edward down.

"No, Edward was just leaving, weren't you?" She held out the keys to him.

The Wolves went back into the den where it sounded like Sam and Paul were having a heated rematch at the air hockey game.

Edward leaned in to Bella, "It's time for you to choose which side you are on Bella."

"I might say the same thing to you, Edward," She growled back at him.

"Yours. I've been on your side. Always. Forever." He gave her a strange look before he turned and walked out the door.

**A/N: That's ok, Edward baby, we're all confused. What in the holy name of all that is Twilight going on here?? Muahahaha...tune in next time...**

**Hey! Here's some news: Chapter Four of KISS ME, KILL YOU has been nominated for **

**THE TWILIGHT AWARDS. **

**Best Sex Scene (Incomplete Story) **

"**Romancetastic Round" **

**I would personally like to thank the sexy hunkiness of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen for all of the horny inspiration. Couldn't have done it without ya, baby boy. Sigh, Edward.**

**HAH! And my Mom said I wouldn't amount to anything...boo-yah in your face! Your daughter writes porn! Hahahahahaha. :-)**

**Love, Love, Love and Lemondrops!...BSL**


	14. Chapter 14 : Hope

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Fourteen: Hope**

Bella stood staring at the closed door that separated Edward from her. She put her hands on it and thought about what he had just said to her.

"What did he mean by that? He's always been on my side?" She heard the Harley snarl to life and then fade as he drove away.

Bella shook her head, the sadness of what just went on between them almost making it hard for her to breathe. She felt lost, almost like a piece of her just left leaving an inexplicable emptiness. "Maybe, I'm supposed to Mate with him. Maybe ..."

The floor shook as the Wolves filed out into the foyer. She turned to face them. "Thanks for sticking up for me guys."

"No problem, you're like a little sister to us." Embry said, smiling.

"Yeah, and Jake would hamstring every one of us if we let some pretty boy hurt you." Quil laughed.

"Thanks guys." She was smiling, warmed by their affection for her. They were again the bratty Wolves she grew up with. These guys wouldn't volunteer for what was happening. She knew it in her heart.

"Listen, Bella," Sam spoke up as they walked towards the front door, "I know things are...a little weird and shit in town...but Jake's really trying to make it right. He was going to come here and tell you about it, and since you didn't shoot us on sight, I have a feeling he did. Things'll get back to normal soon."

"I hope so, Sam."

"I promise you this. You, Alice and Rosalie are safe. I guarantee it, by the blood of my Pack." He gestured to all four of the Wolves, "We will seriously fuck up anyone who hurts you. I swear it."

The four Wolves placed their right hands over their hearts at the same time and inclined their heads to her in honor.

Bella teared up royally and breathed a huge sigh of relief. They left quietly, each one placing a kiss on her cheek on their way out.

Jake awoke the next morning stretched out on an extremely comfortable bed under a silky down comforter in Bella's burnt orange sunset decorated luxurious guest room. Before he even opened his eyes, he stretched his hands up over his head and yawned. That's when he heard the sensuous sound of girls giggling.

He raised his head and smiled, "Good morning, ladies."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie were sprawled on the bed reading magazines in their satin and lace pj's.

"Am I dreaming?" Jake breathed, wide eyed and smiling hugely.

The girls giggled even more. Jake sat up on his elbows and that's when he saw what they were giggling about. His morning wood was saying hello, his sweats not leaving anything to the imagination.

"Aw fuck!" He laughed, turned bright red and put a pillow over himself.

"I'd say rise and shine, but looks like your dick beat me to it!" Bella laughed.

"Hardy har har. What do you expect? Look at you girls! Geez! Give me a break!"

He sat up and winced. He rubbed his left butt cheek. "Hey..." Suddenly remembering the trank dart from last night.

"Um, ya...about that," Bella crawled over to sit next to him. Her sapphire blue satin camisole and boy shorts hugged her curves deliciously. All of them wore something skimpy and sexy, hoping to cushion the events of last night. Jacob Black, if nothing else, was an animal and a slave to his hormones. "I'm sorry about that. Grayson mistakenly thought you were nuts and might harm yourself." Bella laughed nervously.

He frowned, not sure if he believed her.

"I'm sorry, Jake, really," she said in her most contrite tone, "Please forgive me?"

He looked at the sincerity in her face. The three females crawled up the bed and looked Jake in the face. Alice and Rosalie's puppy eyes were melting him.

"Oh, alright, I give up," he said, "I am obviously out gunned here. So, the sexy pj's were to soften the blow, huh." He gestured to all three girls. Alice was in a red satin baby doll and Rosalie in a black satin halter top and matching thong.

"Uh huh," they all said at once and laughed.

"Well it worked," he smiled, grabbing them all up in a hug that turned into a tickle fest. "So, I mean we're not going to have a foursome or anything great like that?" Jake wagged his eyebrows up and down, "You know what they say...Once you go Wolf..."

"No one else will have you?" Bella smirked.

"You gotta get a flea dip?" Alice laughed.

"You grow fur on your tongue?" Rosalie threw a pillow at Jake's head.

"Oh you guys are a million laughs."

After an extended pillow fight, they all got dressed and met down in the den. Grayson had set up a lavish buffet. Fruit, eggs, bacon, sausage and gravy, biscuits, juices, coffee, French toast, pancakes with real maple syrup, Count Chocula and milk.

Jake filled two plates full and chowed down. As they all ate the excellent breakfast, Bella told him of the visit from his Pack mates last night while he was upstairs sleeping off the tranquilizer dart. She told them of their promise for their safety and Quil and Embry's DDR expertise.

"Those bastards! They've been practicing behind my back!"

"I didn't tell them you were here. I figured they wouldn't have been too happy to see you passed out," And chained to an autopsy table. Thank the gods she, Grayson and her sisters were able to move him while he was still under.

"Ya, good move, they probably would have..." His voice trailed off and a look of pure horror came over his face.

He stood up and started to frantically pace the room. "What am I gonna do ?? What am I gonna do ?? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL AM I GONNA DO??"

"Well," Bella got up and gently took his hand, "First we're gonna calm down."

"Right, right," He took several deep breaths.

"Well, the LeStats have got to go, obviously," Alice said, looking out into space, "Which I see will be no problem at all."

"Cool. And any Wolves who side with them." Rosalie added.

"We can take out the LeStats, sure. But the Wolves...Uh uh." Bella shook her head, "We can't risk a full scale war with every Pack on the West Coast."

"We?" Jake caught what she said, "Who is we?"

Shit! Jake was not aware of the eight Amaranths that now lived in the area plus the Volturi Guard who could show up at any minute, if they weren't hear already. Bella has been hiding their scent from everyone for years now, so not even Jake knows they are Vampires, let alone Warriors.

"Bella?" He pressed her for an answer. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, why don't you and the Pack members who are loyal to you meet here to share information and strategize."

"Well, the human hunters won't be feeding again for three days. That seems to be the routine. They stuff themselves for a day and then crash for three or four days. Then they start...well...rounding up...well..." His voice got shaky and his face went pale. Bella squeezed his hand and he took a deep breath."I'll go over Sam's right now and see what's happening."

Bella held Jake's hand and walked him to the door. "It'll be okay, Jake. Really. Now that we're working on the same side, you know there's nothing we can't do, right?"

Jake turned his head away as tears fell fresh. "Yeah. It's a good thing to have some hope, finally. Thanks, Bella. Thanks for not executing me on the spot last night. And, yeah, thanks for everything."

"Sorry I tranked you."

"Nah, I deserved it. I was a maniac last night."

Jake left. But he left with hope renewed that his future was more in his control than ever before. Hope is a wondrous thing. With it you feel like you can accomplish anything. Without it, it's hard to find a good reason even to get out of bed in the morning.

It took Bella approximately two nano seconds to decide what she had to do next. She said good-bye to her sisters and set out to find Edward.

**A/N: Hey y'all! This was a fast update but a short chapter..I know, I know. Have I thanked you for the wonderful reviews? You guys light up my life! Ya, that's right I said that!**

**Where did Edward go? And however will Bella find him after he drove off in a jealous hissy fit? Will it be in time? In time for what? And if she finds him will it be lemons, lust and love or has he found forgiveness in the arms of another female? WHAT?! (Can you rack a fictional character??)**

**You wanna know? You know what to do...the little blue button awaits...click it !**

**Love and Lemondrops to ya!...Take care until next time...BSL**


	15. Chapter 15 : Fifteenth Chapter

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Fifteen: Fifteenth Chapter**

Where do you begin to look for a Vampire? Since Bella's car was AWOL she 'borrowed' Edward's 'Vette and peeled out of the driveway. The sister's had agreed to bunk down at Bella's and stay together until this all blows over. Things were happening so fast, it was imperative that they keep in touch at all times.

At a stop light on a very deserted First Street in downtown Forks, Bella sat back in the leather seat and took a deep breath. Every time she moved in the car a fresh blast of Edward's scent drifted to her, making her hot all over and long for him even more.

Her body was a battleground of her mind versus her emotions. Her heart fell in Love the minute he walked into her shop. All pushy and demanding to feed and fuck him. There was no question in either of their minds he could have easily taken her forcefully right there in her back room. It showed real character that he backed off rather than retaliate for the unfortunate yet necessary racking of his now worshiped by her, twin works of art fashioned by the gods themselves.

Then when he initiated the feeding ritual properly and respectfully showing proper submission and by far the best skills in bed like he invented the act to it's masterful perfection, giving her multiple orgasms and even awakening her inner muscles which heretofore she assumed she lacked any at all, she knew in her heart of hearts he was meant for her.

So her heart and definitely the throbbing traitor between her legs knew whom she wanted and needed. And no one else would do. Even if he didn't want her, she knew that he was it for her and no male on Earth would measure up. Which totally sucked because on the other hand, her sensible side was not so sure that thinking with her clit was a good thing.

Yes, he rocked Jeopardy like nobody's business. But, what else? What are his passions, his pursuits? She knew little about him. Fuck, she didn't even know why he was here in Forks and that would be the sticking point.

She drove towards the DragonFly Inn in the hopes that he left a forwarding address or something. She'd go to Canada if she had to. Fuck! She groaned remembering she had the whole frikken Wolf pack merging on her estate this evening. She pulled into the driveway of the inn, relieved to find the place in one piece.

Bella walked in the front door only to find the place eerily empty. There was no one around and there hadn't been for days, if she read her dust bunnies correctly. She was about to leave, when she heard a rhythmic thumping on the ceiling above. She froze. The little girl inside, the loud voice that lived in her very few moments of low self-esteem was the first to panic:

'He's upstairs fucking some slut--what if it's Jessica or Angela or (wretch) Lauren? Maybe it's ALL THREE AT ONCE!' Her inner dialog took off.

The Warrior in her, her most strongest voice and ally, started her walking up the stairs, two throwing stars in each hand. She would take out two of the bitches, snap the neck of the third and let Edward twist in his misery without her. But she would seriously fuck them up before she walked down these stairs again.

The closer she got to Edward's room, the louder the thumping got and now she could her him actually moaning and yelling in pleasure. Her heart hammering, her urge to kill taking control as the mixture of jealous hurt and hatred mixed together into a lethal combination.

She threw the door open. Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed playing his guitar and thumping the floor in rhythm while he was wailing the blues like you read about.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow at her. She was standing in the doorway in a ninja stance: Arms in an offensive mode with stars at the ready, in a crouch, cheeks flamed, teeth bared, eyes wild.

This was the fearless Warrior he loved. He instantly hardened. He stood up and faced her.

"Why Bella! Have you come to kill me or fuck me?"

"Well, looks like your ready for both!" She bandied back, nodding her head indicating both the sword hanging from his hip and the one pushing through his jeans.

Relaxing her stance and disarming she explained, "I thought you were being attacked."

"By whom?" He had an amused look on his smug face.

"Judging by the sounds coming from here it could've been cats."

"Oh you will pay for that one."

"Good thing I went to the ATM then isn't it. I'll get my change back while I take you."

"_You'_re going to take _me_??" He started laughing. "Let me think about that for a moment-ah, no." And that's when Bella pounced.

In a flash she was on top of him, her mouth angrily moving against his as she made good on her promise to take him. She didn't bother to use his zipper, she just reached down and ripped the front of his jeans apart just enough to spring his hard length. Edward wasted no time in following suit. He pulled on the seams of her jeans until the crotch ripped open then grabbed her hips.

She grabbed ahold of him and sat down forcefully all the way in in one delicious squat. Bella and Edward both cried out at the shock of the immediate intensity of the pleasure.

She lunged forward, fangs bared and pierced his neck. He yelped at the erotic invasion almost sending him over the edge. He grabbed her hand and brought her wrist to his mouth. Baring his fangs he latched on and began sucking. The both came at the same time so hard, so sensation filled that they were stunned by the absolute ecstasy. Panting like animals, she collapsed on top of him.

The door burst open. Jasper and Emmett stomped in.

"Oh, uh..Hi, uh...Bella. Nice to see you again." Jasper sputtered out, laughing.

Emmett just cracked up. "You know...hahaha...it's...haha..even...haha..better with your clothes off!" Jasper and Emmett fell to their knees laughing so hard it took a couple minutes to catch their breath.

"I'm having some serious deja vu, Edward." Bella hung her head down.

"Listen Bozos, get the fuck out of here! Bella and I have some serious making out to do."

"We were heading over to your place Bella, and we just stopped by to see if Eddie wanted...to...come...But from the looks of things..." That did it, Jasper was on the floor again. Emmett tumbled over him and just lay there cracking up.

Edward groaned and Bella laughed Edward right out of her. "Go!" She laughed, "We'll meet you there in a bit."

"A bite you mean!" Jasper held up his finger to point out the drops of blood on both of them.

"Come on, Jasper," Emmett pushed Jasper through the door and shut it.

"Your family is seriously disturbed!" Bella grinned at him.

"Come on, let's pop in the shower and then I might lend you something of mine to wear, not that you don't look just perfect crotchless." Edward motioned to her wet curls that were quite visible.

"I think you're making quite the fashion statement yourself, Mr. Dick," She laughed, nodding her head at his ripped-in-the-right-place jeans.

They took a shower a couple of times. Edward lent her a pair of his black boxers and a long shirt which fit her like a dress. They headed off to Bella's.

When they walked into the foyer, Bella was enthusiastically greeted by her Alpha dog who happened to be dressed in, well, a dress. And she had painted toenails.

"ALICE!!"

Alice came running down the stairs with Rosalie trailing behind her and the rest of her 'ferocious' guard dogs all dressed in drag. Bows, ribbons, lace, booties. Tomorrow Bella was going to buy guard snakes...let her put a dress on that! Bella laughed to herself, but ya gotta love Alice for trying to prettify the world.

A burst of male laughter came from the kitchen. Everyone turned to see the kitchen door swing open. Emmett came out holding a tray with sandwiches the size of his head, Jasper followed with two pitchers of beer and Grayson...what??

Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing. Grayson, her perpetually formal and dour servant was cracking up laughing along with Emmett and Jasper at who knows what while carrying a couple of bowls of chips and dip.

"Oh! Hello Madam!" He said, trying to compose himself, but still chuckling.

Bella smiled. She had known Grayson since..well, since forever and it was good to see him relaxing and enjoying himself. "Hi Grayson! Everyone's settled in and things are well, I see."

"Yes, Madam."

"Excellent," Bella was happy to see Grayson enjoying himself, "I'm glad to see you, my old friend." Grayson bowed his head, smiling, and followed Jasper and Emmett into the den where the disco beat of DDR and her sister's laughing echoed out.

She turned to Edward, "I'm going to go change." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently then took off up the stairs.

Bella came down the stairs a half an hour later and stood by the door of the den and just drank in the sight. Emmett and Rosalie were feeding each other chips and dip on the couch, Alice was trying to get one of the dogs into a sequined tube top. But what held her attention was the magnificent sight of Edward and Jasper, shirtless and looking like two Greek gods in the flesh, dancing together in perfect perfection doing DDR.

They were...well, there's no other term for it...hot. Hot and was what they were and hot is what they were making her. Edward's lean, tightly muscled back flexing. So graceful yet so powerful. She'd never seen anything more spectacular in her life. Rosalie had given the game to her as a joke on her last birthday, she would have to thank her profusely later.

Once in a while one of them would misstep and that would get him a punch in the arm from the other. Bella sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and cut off a piece of a sandwich and poured herself a glass of beer to watch the show. She smiled quietly to herself and a bit of euphoria blossomed through her. This was the first time her house ever felt like a real home.

Edward turned around to smile at her, causing him to miss a step. Jasper punched him in the bicep so hard, it unbalanced Edward and he slammed to the floor. Jasper started laughing and pointing as Edward glared at him. Jasper lost the smile on his face as Edward went into a crouch.

"SHIT!" Jasper whined and then took off at a dead run. Not fast enough, Edward easily caught up with him in a choke hold and rubbed his head some painful noogies until Jasper cried 'uncle!' Edward let him up after a couple more knuckle rubs. He went over to

the sideboard and threw Jasper a clean towel then started drying himself off. He put his dark charcoal blue button down shirt back on and sat next to Bella on the floor. She poured him a beer from the pitcher. Edward stood up holding his glass.

"My new sisters, my brothers," He held his glass up, "I would like to propose a toast."

They lifted their glasses. "What are we toasting to, my brother?" Emmett asked.

"Old friends." He looked at Bella. She cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"You don't remember me, do you?" He said to her, a small smile on his beautiful lips.

"We've never met before. Believe me, Edward, I would have remembered you."

The girls looked at the guys who were nodding to each other and smiling.

Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch, Alice and Jasper on the floor in front of the couch, Bella sat on the arm of the couch while Edward stood in front and explained.

"After the LeStat Wars in Romania, the three of us and our Dad did a little work for the Volturi, more out of Carlisle's friendship with Aro than anything else. Because of our new found fame as war heroes, I suppose, we attracted a lot of our race to Italy. It was our mission to keep track of the comings and goings of our kind in Volterra."

"I've never been to Volterra." Bella stated, draining her beer. Edward bent over, filled her glass and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"About six years or so ago, I took a weekend off and went to the Greek Islands on Caius's yacht. We docked off the coast and I swam ashore."

"Oh. My. God." Bella's jaw dropped as she realized that they had met albeit briefly back then, "You're the towel guy. You stole my towel off the beach."

Edward's smile was amazing. "Yup. I came ashore and needed a towel. I saw your lovely tush sunning out on a blanket next to a bright yellow towel you weren't using it at the time, so I grabbed it and ran like a common thief."

"I chased you the whole length of the beach. You were laughing like a hyena!"

"Yes."

"You remembered me from that?? Six years ago and for two minutes?"

"You were topless." He pointed out.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett laughed loudly.

"What happened? Why didn't you stop?" Bella asked, frowning. Six years ago. Damn. They were on one of their Spring Fling fuck fests. She had just finished with a young Amaranth Male back at the hotel and was laying out on the beach letting the blood and the sun warm her.

"I caught scent of a LeStat lurking about. He took me on a merry little chase. When I came back to the beach to find you to return your towel and ask you to dinner, you were already gone and I couldn't find you anywhere. It was quite frustrating."

"And he was such an asshole after that," Jasper chuckled, "'I gotta find that female, I gotta find that female...' was all we heard. For six frikken years, no matter what we did or where we went, it always, always ended with him searching for you."

Edward ignored Jasper, "We left the employ of the Volturi two years after that and came here to America to find you. The few leads we did have we had to bribe or steal to find out. We knew you were American, from the West Coast, had two beautiful sisters, but that was it."

"We've been looking for you ever since." Emmett added.

"I got a break when I was at a party in San Francisco and overheard someone talking about what was happening here in Forks. I did some research on the Volturi database and there it was, right there where I could've just looked it up. Forks was listed as the 'Largest center for paranormal, preternatural events on the Pacific Northwest. Three known Amaranth Females residing.' We hopped a plane that very night."

"Ya, we found Alice and Rosalie first. Edward hung back, and watched for a while before he approached you." Jasper added.

"And now that I've found you," Edward approached Bella and got down on both knees. "Bella Swan, will you accept me as your Mate?"

Edward sat back on his heels and then folded his upper body over his knees until his face was an inch from the floor in the proper Amaranth Male Submission Posture.

Stunned, but thoroughly touched to the very depths of her soul, Bella got on her knees in front of Edward.

"Yes, oh yes!" She held out her hands for him. He sat up back on his heels and took both of her hands in hers. He kissed the tip of each finger of her right hand then each finger of her left.

Bella's tears started to flow, as did Edward's. He reached into his pocket and brought out his Grandmother's silver Mating ring and slipped it on the index finger of her left hand.

Bella, realizing she didn't have a Mating ring for him, began to speak when Alice stepped forward.

"Here, Bella." She reached into the pocket of her shorts and brought out a silver Mating ring and handed it to her.

"Wherever did you..."

"Edward had me hold onto it...just in case you said yes...which I knew you would!" She had tears of joy for her sister's happiness running down her face. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all blubbering like babies. It was beautiful.

Turning to Edward, she said the words passed down through generations upon generations of Amaranths.

"This ring binds you to me. In blood. In soul. In spirit. You are mine until I say you are not."

She slipped the silver Mating ring on the index finger of his left hand.

Edward replied in the words Amaranth Males have been saying since time began.

"I am yours until you say I am not."

Edward rose and held out his hand for hers. They stood facing each other for the first time as Mates. He dipped his head down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

"To Bella and Edward!" Jasper raised his glass.

"To Bella and Edward!" The reply came in a heart felt shout.

**A/N: I must say, I loved writing this chapter. Sigh. Edward. What do you think??**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again: YOU GUYS ROCK ME LIKE A HURRICANE! Your reviews are wicked awesome-I frikken LOVE you long talkers that express your inner sex maniac quite clearly! The Edward (sigh) Lovers! The Jacob haters! The Squeeze My Lemon Queens! **

**Speaking of Robert Plant—I happened to be one of the lucky few who got to actually listen to Rob Pattinson's music before he closed off his myspace (a dookie-bomb to you negative hate mongers-May Jacob Black leave a smoldering, stinking, steaming pile of Wolf doo on your front door)--he sounds like a young Robert Plant and I mean it...ever hear Rob Plant sing the blues...omC but Rob Pattinson is very soulful, passionate. ...ok..I'm done...Sending some Bluesy Love your way Robedward! Love ya babe, and I mean it sincerely :-b**

**Ok, back to me! If you like to heap death and dismemberment upon Jacob Black (and who doesn't!), I urge you to check out my other story "Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Boys?" Nine out of ten Jacob haters agree—this story kills him but good (several times)!**

**See you next chapter...Love and Lemondrops...BSL**


	16. Chapter 16:The Vile One Returns spit

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Sixteen: The Vile One Returns (spit) **

Bella and Edward spent the rest of the day relocating Edward's belongings to Bella's estate. Well, there were the occasional rest breaks. One last tumble in the bed at the Inn and since it was deserted, on a couple of other surfaces, like the check in desk. And then, there was the ride back. Bella took the Harley while Edward loaded up Alice's Escalade and followed her back.

The sight of Bella in front of him on his bike was more than his hormones could stand. As he rode behind her, Edward unzipped his jeans and took himself out. He palmed his hard cock with a groan. Watching Bella's ass flex as she leaned into the curves of the road he moved his hand up and down.

He pulled up beside Bella who was stopped at a light. Looking over at him, her eyes went wide as she saw Edward touching himself. It totally turned her on. She reached down inside the front of her skirt with her fingers and started pleasuring herself. She revved the engine of the Harley making the seat vibrate the fingers that she was touching herself with. She started moaning, getting ready to come.

Edward parked the Escalade right there in the street and got out. Unbuttoning his shirt, he got on the bike behind Bella, putting the double kickstands down, leaving the Harley running. He draped his shirt over her, shielding her from any stray eyes that may come their way in the very deserted town. Bella leaned forward onto her hand so that it was between her most sensitive spot and the vibrating seat of the bike, while Edward entered her from behind.

Edward steadied them and the bike by keeping his feet on the ground, one hand on Bella's shoulder and the other on the throttle. Between the vibrations on her fingers touching herself and Edward thrusting in her from behind she came almost immediately and very hard. She leaned over and bit Edward's arm to keep herself from screaming, tasted his sweet blood and started sucking, the raw sexuality of the act throwing Edward into a powerful orgasm.

Bella released his arm and laughed shyly. "I'm such an animal," she said, licking her lips.

"Yes, you are and so am I when I'm around you. I can't seem to concentrate on anything but taking you." He kissed her neck, then lifted her off of himself and helped her stand up and straighten her clothes out. He threw his leg over the bike and stood up, put himself away and buttoned his shirt up.

He kissed her soundly on the lips, "Why don't you go on home, my Love. I'm going to go by the feed store and pick up some dog food and then the grocery store so I can come home and cook you dinner for our first meal as a Mated couple. _Spero che gradiciate l'Italiano, Moglie di miei." _('I hope you like Italian, Wife of mine.').

"Amo tutto Italiano, il mio Marito, il mio Amore." ('I love everything Italian, my Husband.').

They squeezed each others butts goodbye, Bella hopped back on the bike and headed home. "I'm loving this Mating thing already," she giggled.

She pulled into the driveway where a strange car was parked. "Oh fuck! The Wolves are here already."

Grayson greeted her at the front door. Bella eyed him carefully. There was something different about him. Besides his wide smile that was a bit out of character but as of late had become a welcome addition.

"Grayson?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Your tie." Instead of his customary straight black one, he had on a yellow one with a beautifully hand painted likeness of a waterfall.

"A gift from Miss Rosalie, Madam."

"It's lovely, Grayson, thanks for being a good sport."

Grayson bowed.

"You know, Grayson I've been thinking. I'm going to set the General and I up in the Yellow Suite and the room facing the garden on the South side is going to be the General's private study. I will send him to you to assist him in finding the designers he will need, if that's alright with you...Wait, scratch that. I think I'm going to decorate it myself as a Mating present for him."

"Very good, Madam," He pulled out a small leather bound notebook and pen. "Do you want to use Lady Brottwell or Chester Thitherton the third?"

"No for this I want to bring a little Italy here for the General. We're going to use Vico Magistretti and the House of Artemide in Milan. I want lots of beautiful Italian marble everywhere! Leather man-chairs! Oh ya! And contact Marco of Tuscany to paint a mural on the ceiling. Oh!OH! And I need a portrait of us done, so let's get what's-his-name from Rhode Island...OH YA! Have the dressers measure Edward for a black silk Versace suit, a sapphire blue silk shirt with onyx buttons and cuff links, he'll also need some black silk boxers, socks and black leather shoes...OH! And..."

Bella stopped and looked at Grayson who had the biggest smile on his face.

"What Grayson?"

"It's just so good to see you happy, Madam."

"I am Grayson, very happy. That'll be all for now, thanks."

"Oh, and you have a guest in the West library."

"A guest..." Definitely not the Wolves.

"Yes. Mr. Michael Marion Newton is here." He said like he had something distasteful in his mouth and needed to spit.

"Is he alone?"

"Quite."

"Okay. Listen. Don't go too far, I may need you to pry my hands off his throat."

"Very good, Madam."

"My sisters?"

"Are out shopping in Port Angeles with their Mates. They should arrive shortly." With that he spun around and headed towards the kitchen.

Remembering she hadn't wiped his memory yet, instead of pulling out a dagger to stab his cold heart, she put on a fake smile instead and walked over to the West library.

"Mike," She said coldly.

"Oh Bella! You're okay!" He said with mock caring, "I'm so relieved! They told me you were alive, but who know what's going on these days! It's a mad house out there! Mostly everybody's disappeared! Just gone! Poof!"

He took a step towards her. "But look at you!" He ran a horny eye up and down her body, "You're looking goooood." He licked his lips. EW! Bile rose in her throat as she noticed the smallish rise in his shorts.

"But you look tired...come here...let me feed you..." He walked towards her with his arms out.

She easily ducked around him and walked into the foyer.

He gasped loudly as she went by, "YOUR NECK!! YOUR WRISTS!!" He roughly grabbed her hands, "WHAT?? YOU'RE MATED!! YOU _SLUT_ !!" He backhanded Bella so hard she was knocked off balance and tumbled to the floor.

Three things happened at once and at such a speed, Bella didn't have time to right herself enough to attack him before it was all over.

First, Grayson came out of the side door brandishing a two prong taser, walking as fast as his old bones would let him. Second, Edward had walked in just in time to see her sprawl to the floor. Third, he met Grayson, handed him a large box and had Newton on the floor with a knife to his throat all in about 3 seconds time.

"Edward wait!!" Bella yelled.

Edward growled at Newton, so close that they were almost touching noses. "You touched my wife-for that alone you must die. But, you struck her-for that it will be a long, long excruciatingly painful death that very shortly will have you begging me to snap your spinal cord so you can't feel the complete agony I am causing you.

"First, I'm going to take a potato peeler to your balls. Next, I'm going to take a spray bottle and fill it with battery acid and watch your skin peel off flake by painful flake. But not until after I first cut your eyelids off so you can watch us fucking while you writhe on the floor. I think first I'm going to seal your lips closed shut with fish hooks so no one can hear you scream. Or maybe I'll just jam my hunting knife down your throat and scrape off your vocal cords..."

By this time Newton was crying and begging hysterically, "Bella! Bella! Help me! Bella!"

"Don't you _**EVER**_ say her name!" He pressed his knee into Newton's stomach and pushed the tip of the knife into his neck until a drop of blood came out.

Newton screamed and pissed his pants.

'UGH!! You revolting piece of shit!" Edward yelled at him. He stood up, keeping his foot on him. "Grayson! Get him naked I have work to do! And bring me a potato peeler or a cheese grater, whichever is handy."

'NO NO _PLEASE_!!" Newton pleaded, "I just came here to give B-"

Edward growled and ground his boot into Newton's stomach, "NO NO I mean your wife! I just came here to give her a message," he whimpered, the piss puddle underneath him growing larger.

"Say what you came to say quickly before I get _really _angry," Edward snarled.

"It's J-Jake. Th-they've got him and his f-friends."

Bella stood up and came over to stand next to Edward. "Who? Who has them?"

"At the c-camp. The LeStats. They're g-going to k-kill them."

"Who sent you?" Edward leaned and pressed into his stomach.

Newton yelped. "B-Billy, his D-Dad s-sent me. He s-said m-most of the pack was already dead. He es-scaped and collapsed in my Mom's house. He kn-new I worked for you and that you could help s-somehow. Let me go, _please!_" He blubbered, tears and snot running down his face.

Bella thought about it for a second, while Edward waited for her decision. Jake said that the Tribal Elders were in league with the LeStats. Billy had to escape to tell Newton. It didn't make sense unless, Billy, like Jake had been just waiting for the right time.

"Get out." She said finally.

"Darling?" Edward frowned, obviously disappointed that he wasn't going to be carving Newton up for hitting her.

"Edward, let him up."

"Are you sure, Love?"

"I'm not a monster, Edward."

"Oh, but I am," He smiled evilly at Newton, who cringed, waiting for the blow, "Okay, well, let me geld him before he goes?"

Bella laughed. She reached up and kissed his lips. "My hero." She sighed.

Edward backed up but kept his knife at the ready, "FUCK! Look what you did to the tile!" He said disgustedly, "We'll have to tear the whole floor up! Argh! Get out! I don't want any more of your fluids anywhere near me! GET OUT!"

Newton was a blur as he ran out. From the stench he left behind him in his wake he obviously crapped his pants as well. The downstairs maid arrived to clean up the toxic spill as Bella and Edward adjoined to the den.

"So, General," Bella wrapped her arms around his waist. "It seems like your reputation as a cruel sadistic hard-ass was well deserved. I wouldn't have believed it was possible, but I love you even more."

"Bella, why did he strike you-not that it matters at this point he is a dead man."

"He was my drink, well, until you and your lovely blood came around."

"Your drink? Oh...your blood servant or your 'cocktail' as they call it in San Francisco. I see, he found out you were mated." Edward looked pensive for a moment. He looked away and then went to sit on the couch. He picked up the remote and started channel flipping.

"What is it Edward? What's the matter?" She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his chest.

"Nothing." He said quietly.

"'_Movies in Common' for two thousand, Alex_.

"_Okay, Mary the answer is: 'Amadeus, Toy Story, Moulin Rouge."_

"What are three movies with Jealousy as a main theme!" Edward called out and shut off the tv. "Fuck!"

He got up and sat on a side chair and ran a hand through his hair a couple of times. He took a breath, "Since I started looking for you six years ago, I..." He looked at the floor. Bella crossed the room and crawled into his lap.

"What baby? You can tell me anything." She kissed his neck slowly drawing her tongue to his earlobe and sucking it gently.

"Well...I've.. I used humans only to quench my thirst. I know it is common amongst our kind to use them..for ...other purposes. But I never did. I've, been...waiting for you, faithfully even though you weren't mine."

Bella worked her way over to the other earlobe and gently nipped it.

"It just never occurred to me that you and your human might have been...lovers. I'm feeling...I guess I am jealous of the _thing._"

Bella was stunned and more than a bit amused. "You. You're jealous of _Mike Newton_??"

Edward looked away. "Yes, that thing that crawled out of here in soiled trousers, yes."

Bella cracked up. She tried to hold it in but the total insanity of his statement took over until she was holding her sides with pain from laughing so hard. "You. General Edward Cullen. Hero of the Vampire Wars. Worshiped by the race as a god. You."

He picked her up off his lap and dropped her not too gracefully on the couch.

"I don't see the humor in it at all." He crossed the room and got a beer out of the mini fridge.

"He's a toad Edward! No. He's a wart on the ass of a toad...wait! He's an oozing puss filled boil on the ass crack of a dead toad. You, however, are an Italian god. You are Michaelangelo's 'David.' You, my beautiful Edward, are sex incarnate. And you're all mine."

"Okay, I get it the point." He downed his beer and got out two more. He was still pouting.

As he handed one to her, she held onto his arm and looked into his eyes.

"He was never my lover, Edward. It's been six years of waiting for me, too, but now I know what I've been waiting for. I came alive when I met you, my love. Fully and completely."

He knelt before her in front of the couch and laid his head in her lap.

"My Bella." He whispered.

"My only Love," Bella bent over and kissed his head.

"Now, let's go see about those Wolves."

**A/N: I LOVE YOU TWILIGHTERS!! Just had to say that! I love these long reviews-wowowoweeee! Thank you guys so frikken much.**

**I think I may have outdone myself in the 30-ways-to-show-how-much-I-loathe-Mike-Newton (spit) department. Only a couple more chapters before the whole story comes around. Hope you're enjoying—let me know!**

**See you next chapter...**

**Love and Lemondrops!**

**BSL**


	17. Chapter 17: Soul Butterfly

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**Chapter Seventeen: Soul Butterfly**

They headed off to the LeStat camp, not sure what awaited them and without a plan whatsoever which bothered Bella to distraction.

"Let's play it by ear," Edward had said before they left which set off Bella's spider senses tingling immediately. A highly decorated general going into battle without a plan? Something wasn't right, but she had no idea just what.

"Bella," he finally broke the silence. Bella was so tense she jumped at the sound.

"Yes, Edward?" She said, her heart slowing down.

"What special...gifts do you possess?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all Amaranths have innate powers specific to each being."

"Such as?"

"We all have telekinesis to some degree and most of us can mind wipe the humans."

"Right..."

But some of us have a little extra something that is unique to them."

"Do you have a little extra something, General? Besides being able to illicit multiple orgasms out of me which is no small feat, believe me!"

Edward laughed. The he pursed his lips either trying to find the right words or deciding just how much to tell her.

"Ok," he shifted in his seat, "All members of our species..no.. let me say it this way..The energy we expend to move a door or light a candle or wipe particular memories using only the power of our will. We use a certain life spark to accomplish this. It's called the 'Scintilla di Vita.'"

"Right, the 'Spark of Life,' all younglings learn about that in the first year.

"Right. Well, I can take the Scintilla di Vita and magnify it. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Um..no." Geez. She really felt stupid.

Edward drove in silence until they came to a secluded spot about five miles from the LeStat camp site. He pulled over, came over to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella. Upon shutting the door behind her, he leaned her against the hood of the SUV and kissed the holy hell out of her. Her head spinning, she reached down and rubbed where he was hard and aching for her already. He moaned low in his throat. She unzipped his jeans, pulled him out and started to move her hand up and down.

He reached one hand up her shirt and roughly pinched her nipple through the lace of her bra. His other hand slipped down the front of her jeans. He inserted two fingers into her, finding her hot and wet, ready for him, while his thumb massage her clit.

Bella bucked her hips wildly, fucking Edward's hand until she came hard, gripping onto his shoulder with her free hand. After he withdrew his fingers, he had a devilish grin on his face as he licked them clean.

Bella dropped to her knees and took Edward into her mouth. She pumped him with two hands and worked the tip with her tongue. He came fiercely, grabbing onto her hair as she sucked every drop from him.

"Bella, what did I do to deserve you?" he whispered as he helped her up and kissed her beautiful lips all red and swollen from pleasuring him.

"You have that wrong, Edward," she looked up into his emerald eyes, "I've been trying to figure out how I could have been so lucky to have you. It's a mystery. I love you so much, it should be illegal."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "_Ti amo, il mio fiore dolce_." (I love you, my sweet flower).

Bella started down the dirt path. "Wait," Edward said softly, then held her away from him.

He moved his hands together like he was holding a base ball. His palms began to glow blue. He held out his Mated Ring finger and there sitting on the tip was a marble sized ball, glowing blue. Inside it crackled small charges of red fire lightning.

"Edward!" Bella said, her eyes wide. "Is that...Is that the..."

"Scintilla di Vita, yes." He sad sadly. "We all have it in us. Mine is just more...physical than most."

A thought struck Bella. "Edward? Is that why I..."

"Come so hard and so exquisitely?"

Bella blushed and nodded her head.

"Well, most of it is my expertise of course," he laughed a bit, "But yeah, this adds a little extra kick to it." He frowned then, "Mostly it's just a curse."

"Why? What else do you do with it?"

Edward's face was pained, sadness overwhelming him. "During the LeStat War we didn't really have an advantage. It was an equal match. We had better skills and strengths, but they had bigger numbers.

"One day, towards the end of the War, my brothers and I were leading our combined troops towards a known LeStat village. The bastards started throwing everything they had at us. I mean, this village was guarded like it had Fort Knox behind it's walls.

"While our forces kept the attackers at bay, my brothers and I slipped stealthily behind the battlements. I took the front, Jasper and Emmett took the rear, banking on it that one of us could penetrate their stronghold and see what was worth risking the lives of the whole village.

"The village was empty; everyone was probably at the front line. Within the village was a walled-off compound. We scaled the walls.." he sucked in his breath hard. "What I saw..." He sat on a fallen log and buried his face in his hands.

Bella sat close to him and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Rubbing his back to comfort him, he started to shake.

Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Inside was this windowless building. It had a simple digital lock on it, no problem, right? I went inside...the noise...the noise was deafening. I couldn't make it out at first. It was just a loud roar like machinery or like standing next to Niagara Falls, I don't know, I don't know. I can't describe it. Then...but then, as my ears became accustomed to the sound and my eyes adjusted to the darkness...I saw...I saw...it was...oh God...!"

"What Edward? What did you see?"

"Hundreds of humans. Staked in rows to wooden posts. Alive...barely alive...just enough...just enough to be fed upon...the LeStats fed upon them...it was their food storage...Women, children, men...Christ! They had...they...each one had a spike driven through their heads to nail them to the pole...if they lost strength, if they couldn't stand any longer, they just hung there until even the bones in their skulls gave out..Jesus! The smell, the noise...the noise...the noise-it was the droning sound of three hundred people moaning, dying..." He was lost in the sights and sounds that replayed in his mind, driving him mad. He bent over and covered his face with his hands and wept.

"Edward, Edward, my Edward," Bella whispered softly, cradling him in her arms, holding him tightly, her heart breaking as she felt his pain.

He straightened up, kissed her on the cheek and held her hands in one of his. Bella took the end of her sleeve and wiped his tears. His eyes went wide as he stared off into the trees.

"That wasn't the most horrible thing that I discovered that day."

Bella took a deep breath and braced herself best she could. What could be worse?

"I was so..angry..outraged...no..no..doesn't seem to cover it. I was maddened with despair. These people..all of their futures gone..they were brain dead..all of them..they were the very essence of the living dead. I couldn't bear it. Jasper and Emmett were at the other end of the hall..they told me..they heard me, they said I was yelling..how could they hear me above the din of these people? I don't know, I don't remember yelling. They said as they ran towards me..they were at the end of a long row when they saw me. I was holding a large orb of the Scintilla di Vita between my outstretched arms. It reached out to them...two long blue tendrils..they held their hands up to shield themselves and the three of us somehow manifested this huge magnificent energy ball..it was amazing, unreal. And then, we tried to get rid of it, get it off of us and that's when I found out..." He choked on the last word, the next part was so hard to say out loud.

"What? Found out what?"

Edward's face twisted with horror as he relived it in his mind, "I found out what a monster I truly am. We..the ball, the beautiful Scintilla di Vita whooshed through the building, growing bigger and bigger until it filled it. Then it just disappeared. It took everyone with it. Not one human was left. The building was gone. Just the three of us standing in an empty spot surrounded by the compound's outer walls."

"You mean, it leveled the place."

"No! I mean the Scintilla di Vita disappeared and took everything, _everyone with it. _Not one splinter of the building was left. The voices, the droning, echoed for a split second and then...gone...gone...all gone...vanished."

"Wow. That was...wow." Was all she could say, the pictures he painted that she saw in her mind transfixed her to the spot.

"I'm a _monster_ Bella! I meant it when I said it! I killed 300 people! When the LeStats retreated back into the compound. They were shocked beyond all reason. They began surrendering in droves."

"Oh my gods, Edward. Was that the Campaign at Sighisoara? It was wasn't it...of course it was. I've read about that. It was the final push into Romania. You and your brothers became sacred war heroes. That was the crucial turning point of the war. Millions upon millions of our race were saved because of what you did there that very day. You're a hero, a savior, Edward." Tears of awe fell from her face.

Edward caught a tear on his finger and kissed it.

"I'm a monster," he said quietly, the despair rolling off of him like a cold fog.

"You freed those humans."

"I massacred those people."

"They were brain dead, you said it yourself, and being used by those sadistic animals as nothing more than blood bags. You and the gods at their most merciful granted them an honorable death instead of a life of what? No more than a shadow of what they could've been. If you had freed them instead what was to become of them? They were something between an insect and a piece of grass.

"The gods were merciful, _il_ _mio Edward,_ _il mio amore, il mio marito_ (my Edward, my Love, my husband), and you are mine and I worship you."

Bella stood and faced him. She got on her knees before him, tears streaming, nothing but love and admiration for her General in her eyes. She laid her head on his lap in total submission to the owner of her soul.

"Bella Cullen, you amaze me," he whispered to her, running his hands through her hair, "Thank you for having me as your Mate. _Avete rimosso il dispiacere dal mio cuore e lo avete riempito di vostra bella anima _ (You have removed the sorrow in my heart and filled it with your beautiful soul)."

He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her. For the first time in his life, he felt the heavy shackles of that day that had burdened him for so long melt away into oblivion.

Edward took his first breath as a free man.

**A/N: Edward...sigh.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out...my weird life has been weirder than usual the last couple of weird years and the weirdness took off on a whole new level of weird this weirdly weird week.**

**But...the dawn will be breaking tonight (hehe) I will be at the local Borders Midnite Release Party...woo frikken whoooooooooo!! **

**Love you Twilighters!!...Love and Lemondrops...BSL **


	18. Chapter 18: Edward Cullen: Secret Weapon

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Edward Cullen: Secret Weapon**

Now Bella knew why Edward didn't need a plan. He _was _the plan. But could he control the Scintilla di Vita enough to spare the innocents and the town she loved?

They walked through the woods in silence. He held her hand tightly, every once in a while stopping to kiss her tenderly. She was in total awe of him and he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life and he owed it all to the woman he called his own. The love they felt for each other grew even more so. She had freed him from years upon years of guilt and for once maybe, just maybe, he felt hope in his heart that one day he could come to a point where he could even forgive himself.

The longer they walked, the more the hope grew in his chest until he thought he would burst with the happiness he felt. That's when it happened.

At first Bella didn't think anything of the little crackles of electricity she felt running up and down her body until the hairs on her arm stood up. She felt this before when she and Edward were making love. It was as if his body became electrically charged.

She stopped abruptly, turning to face him. "Edward!" she exclaimed, "You're....you're...." Edward turned. When he did, she was pushed to the ground, the branches on the trees surrounding them blew back and a pop like a shotgun sounded, echoing off into the distance.

Edward was mortified. Bella was laughing as she laid on her back in the forest debris. "What..what..?"

He ran to her. She was about 15 feet from where she had just been by his side. "Bella!! Are you alright??"

"Oh yes!" She giggled. "Wow! What a rush!"

He helped her to her feet, brushing off the debris. The sparks from his hands over her made Bella more than a little bit turned on by the feel of his hands all over her tingly body. "Edward," she sighed, "what was that? It felt like a soft push from a sonic pulse cannon."

"I'm afraid I don't know. It was definitely the Scintilla di Vita, but it never did that before." He looked down at the front of his pants which were too tight in the extreme. "And another after effect, I suppose...Damn it, it hurts.." He said, rubbing himself, trying to make room, frowning.

Bella giggled. This part she was familiar with. She wasted no time in dropping her pants. "Come on," she said, "Take me my love." She bent at the waist, touching the forest floor, her secrets exposed to him.

Edward was torn for about half a second before he unzipped and plunged into her all at once. Bella bit her lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy; the Scintilla di Vita pulsing through his body engorged his cock making him so hard,and he was giving off an ever so subtle electrical charge, which was working on her clit like a pocket rocket.

Curiously, he was thrusting into her slowly. Bella looked over her shoulder and sure enough, his face was contorted as he strained not to be too rough with her. "Fuck me, Edward," she cooed. "Fuck me hard."

"No, Bella...." he whined a little, clearly his need was great.

Bella braced her hands flat on the floor, gritted her teeth and commanded him, "FUCK ME HARD."

Edward growled, grabbed onto her hips tightly and pumped her like a man possessed. He pushed her ass downward, making her knees buckle so she was on all fours. Bending over her back, locking his arms on the floor on either side of her, he reared his ass up and took her hard.

Bella turned her head and bit down on his forearm. She was coming fast and it was going to be extremely hard. He was right behind her, the buildup in his balls was burning his flesh. He moved her hair out of the way and bit her on the back of her neck as he pumped her. The leaves on the trees surrounding them began to tremble. Disengaging from her neck, he thrust once, then once more and finally he exploded inside her, pumping furiously until every drop was drained from him.

"Wow." They said together.

Edward wobbled, then ass planted backwards on the forest floor. He covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry."

Bella just kinda rolled over, trying to catch her breath. "What? Sorry for what?"

"I'm nothing more than an animal."

Bella giggled, "Yes. Yes you are."

"No, seriously. This is hardly the time and place to be stretching that side of my gifts."

"Well...truly the timing could use a little work, but, oh baby! The results are.....splendid, magnificent...oh, Edward...could it be possible to love you any more than I already do?" Bella sighed, hugging herself, then giggled a little more.

He crawled over to her, gathering her into his arms. "I was thinking about how much I love you."

She looked up into his Emerald eyes. "Before the Scintilla di Vita broke loose from me. I was thinking how suddenly my life had meaning and purpose in it. Now that you fill my heart."

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed. "When I looked at you, right before, you had a faint pink light around you. Then you threw me over there!" She laughed. "I love you so much, Edward, I think sometimes I must be dreaming."

After a long moment of silence, wrapped around each other, she stood. Her pants were around her ankles. She laughed a little, pulled them up and brushed off her clothes. He stood and tried to help her. "Oh, no...that's what got us naked in the first place!"

He smiled, melted her heart. Lifting her chin, he bent down and kissed her lips gently three times. "I love you." He whispered to her lips.

"You are all that I am within me." She stroked his cheek, kissed his lips.

"Let's go get the dog," Edward said. Tucking himself back in his pants, he tried not to think about the spontaneous combustion that just occurred between the two of them or they'd never get another two feet down the path before he'd have to have her again. Damn it! He scolded himself trying to remember that he is a Warrior. A lean, mean, fighting machine. Not a pansy assed, pussy whipped fucking machine! He took her hand and pulled her along the path a little too roughly, a little too fast. She just laughed, trying to keep up. The look on his face was priceless as he fought with the two sides of himself.

"Fight or fuck? Fight or fuck?" He kept saying to himself.

"Um...Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" He answered her, but then continued his dialogue with himself, "Fight or fuck? Fight or fuck?" Then, to Bella's amusement, he answered himself, "Fight, Edward, focus!"

"Nothing, darling," she laughed.

As they headed closer to the LeStat camp, Bella thought about how Forks may never be the same sleepy little town she loved again. Would Forks survive when it was all over? Who would come back and who would stay gone?

Some things she knew she would have to see happen after all of this: One: Downtown Forks would have to be rebuilt. That was a given. She and her sisters had enough money to see that that happens. Two: Some kind of anti-LeStat citizen police patrol would have to be established to assure that this never happens again. Three: The guilty, if there are any left alive when she and Edward were done with them, must pay. And lastly: Mike Newton's head must be on a pig pole.

**Author's note: Hey Twilighters! Been a loooong time since I updated and I am truly sorry for that! You guys have been wonderful sending pm's and reviews and the love just makes me do a happy dance!**

**Another chapter is coming soonly! Review!**

**Love and Lemondrops and a special thank you very muchly for hanging in there with me!  
**

**~~~BSL~~~**

**Check out my website when you have a chance - the address is in my profile!  
**


	19. Chapter 19 : Walking On Bones

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 19: **

**Walking On Bones**

Bella tried not to think about what they might see at the LeStat camp up ahead. She had to stay focused on the task at hand, which is why she figured Edward had his hand down the back of her jeans, so he could keep his mind off the grim sight they will most likely be encountering soon. She was beginning to feel pretty wired and if she didn't find release soon, she would start running and screaming towards the camp and what they needed was quiet stealth.

Edward must have felt her emotions as sure as he was feeling her ass. He stopped, pushed her up against a tree and mashed his lips down on hers.

"Oh, Edward," she breathed out to his lips. "I'm getting too...too...We have to focus."

"Let me help you," He said, sucking on her neck.

His hand was unzipping her jeans, his fingers trailing down her stomach. He slipped them under her panties and found her hot wet spot. He fucked her with his hand as she held on to his shoulders tightly. She reached between them to his zipper, but he backed his hips away.

"No, my Lady, this is for you," he breathed in her ear as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. "Just for you."

Soon after, they were continuing on the path, hand in hand. They were now about two miles away and already the familiar surroundings of the forest surrounding Forks had changed dramatically. Trees were down, centuries old Redwoods were ripped and shredding by claws that couldn't have cared less. They must have passed by the common toilet tree as there was a huge, steaming, stinking pile of wolf shit off to the side of the path.

Then there were the bones. At first, just a couple here and there that could be easily mistaken for leftovers from a picnic, they soon began to increase in number until the whole path was strewn with the bleached out white remains sticking out of the mud. They walked on together in silence, Bella's grip on Edward's arm becoming like a vice.

"Have you...."She swallowed hard, "Have you ever seen such a thing, General?"

"Yes." He said grimly. "After a battle, in the small villages, they sometimes had not been left with enough people to rebuild, let alone clean up. So, the remains were often left for nature to bury."

When the mud under their feet started to crunch from the bones buried underneath the surface, Edward picked Bella up and carried her, but she would have none of that. She wriggled out of his arms and continued down the path.

"It's alright, Edward, let's press on."

What if these were the bones of her friends? What would she do if Jacob Black was impaled on a tree with a spike through his head? Or someone from her family-her sisters? She quickly rid her thoughts of such matters. This was not the time and she knew it. She needed to keep frosty.

"Stay on Earth, Bella. Focus." She repeated like a mantra. Instead, she pictured how many LeStats she was going to feast on before the night was over. "I'm going to kill them all."

Edward laughed at that, "That's my Warrior." He kissed her hand.

When they were almost within a mile of the camp, Edward, with his overly sensitive hearing, stopped in his tracks. His whole body began to shake and he broke out in a panic sweat.

"What is it? What's wrong, Edward?"

"Don't you hear it?" He whispered, his eyes wide.

She cocked her head to the side and listened intently. "No, what is it? What do you hear?"

"The people. I hear them. Moaning. Calling to their god for help." He said gnashing his teeth. The trees surrounding them began to shake.

"Edward." Bella said firmly. "Warrior! Look at me."

"Yes." He had a sad look on his face.

"Keep it under control. Keep frosty or we'll lose the day." She took out her beretta from her boot and stuck it down the front of her pants then pulled her shirt over the top of it.

"Right." He pulled his glock from his left boot, stuck it behind him in his pants and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go."

What they came upon was horrific. Wires had been strung from tree to tree in the clearing. People were hanging from handcuffs or ropes tied around their wrists to the wires above their heads. Just hanging there. They were all shirtless-men and women alike. They were dirty and bloody. Their hair was cut off short or their heads were shaved off completely. They had bite marks everywhere on their torsos.

Some were crying, some were passed out. There was a roaring bonfire in the middle of the camp and as people were drained and expired, they were cut down from the wires, beheaded and thrown into the fire. Occasionally, an unfamiliar wolf would pull one of the burning bodies out, tear it apart and start to eat it like it was frikken Bizarro World barbecue night at the rez.

Edward pulled Bella over to a knoll where they could get a good look at the faces. He gave her his night vision goggles and said, "I know this is not much of a consolation, but at least they are not staked through the head."

"Yes." Was all she could choke out.

"Do you recognize anyone?"

It's funny how we recognize people by their outward appearances. Their hair, their make up, the clothes they wear, the way they smile. Without hair, naked and with dirty faces, and their faces contorted in pain or panic, they are wholly unrecognizable. Even old friends. But Jacob Black's big muscled body was totally distinguishable from the others. She had always seen him during the night, he always had his shirt off, and he kept his black hair cropped, except in the front, where it fell into his beautiful brown eyes.

"There," she whispered. "By the pile of heads." She choked. "Jake."

He was tied above his head like the others, but unlike everyone else, his ankles were chained to the big oak tree nearby. She recognized Quill, Embry, Paul and Sam chained and hanging next to him.

"And on either side of him--"

"The Quilleute Pack. My friends."

Edward scanned the canvas camouflage canopies the LeStats and the elder Wolves were relaxing under. "They have bloated bellies."

"Meaning, they are probably ready to nap for two days." She sat back in the grass, laid back and looked at the stars. "I hate to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"Mike Newton was right."

"Yes."

Edward suddenly crouched down low, cocked his head and listened. "We are not alone."

Bella assumed the same position and took a small sniff. She was afraid to use her sense of smell at all, but the camp was thankfully downwind.

"What are you two doing here??" She whispered angrily.

"Same thing you two are." Rosalie whispered back.

"You two can't have all the fun!" Alice laughed. "And look at the other side of the trees."

Jasper and Emmet were making their way to the tree near Jake, stealthily checking things out. Bella could see their faces in the firelight were painted in camouflage colors.

"Aren't they adorable?" Alice swooned.

"Yes, very." Edward answered back dryly.

"Hey, Alice did you---"

"Yup."

Bella had to promise Edward that on the way home tonight he could splooge on her tits if he would let Alice put the camouflage make up on his face. But, oh, did he look absolutely sexy.

When they all were made up for combat, Rosalie asked, "So, what's the plan, Bella?"

"Well, according to Jake, the LeStats should be snoozing for a day or two after they've fed and judging from their bloated bellies and their lack of movement off their fat asses, I'd say they're just about ready for their wubbies and a nite nite."

"Um...Bella...? Alice frowned. "We saw Jake...down there."

"Ya," Rosalie said grimly, "Quill, Embry, Sam and Paul, too."

"Yes, I saw them." Bella sighed heavily, "As soon as they crash out, we'll start moving the people out. Although I don't know how they're going to walk very far."

"Jasper's been on the phone with Esme," Alice said, " They've got a semi truck parked down the street with food, water and a lot of medical supplies."

"Oh thank the gods!" Bella breathed out.

"Ya, we just have to unchain them, then they have to walk as fast as they can about 100 yards down the dirt path." Rosalie said sarcastically. "All without causing an all out war."

"Hey, they started this, it's up to us to end it." Edward cocked his gun and pointed it towards the camp.

Bella growled. Damn it! This was no time to get horny! Edward laughed to himself, turned and playfully pinched Bella on the nip.

Under the camouflage canopies, things started to get moving. Bella put the night vision goggles on. "This is it!" She said.

The full and bloated LeStats were slowly making their way to the bank of coffins they had set up in a tent off in the back field. The Wolves gathered around them, using the tops of the coffins as coffee tables, laying their beers on them, putting their cigarettes and cigars out on them, eating the barbecue. Some had simply fallen asleep on the lounge chairs.

"Okay, Alice, you and Rose start moving the ones near the back trees. Take the ones that can walk out of here first. Edward and I will cover you."

"Roger that!" Alice said, getting out her wire snips.

They took off down the knoll and around the back. Jasper and Emmett were already down there, checking pulses and cutting wires. Rosalie was forming a line of the more healthy victims, tying a rope around their waists to each other to keep them together.

"Edward! Look!" Bella pointed to the far end of the clearing.

On the other side of the clearing, coming into the light of the bonfire, a group of about a half dozen LeStats were leading a fresh line of people towards the wires. Rosalie and Alice hid in the brush, helping the rescuees get down to the ground fast. Jasper and Emmett plastered themselves against the trees.

"I knew it!" Edward whispered, slapping the ground. But by the look on his face, Bella knew he did not mean to say that out loud.

"What? You knew what?" She whispered back.

"Listen...There are about 12 LeStats in Forks now. And more have been seen heading this way. Forks has become a LeStat stronghold. They have re-started the war but instead of in the Old Country, it begins here."

"NO!" Bella whispered fervently, "Not Forks!"

"Yes. Forks. That's why we're here."

**A/N: You know the saying, the darkest hour is just before dawn? Well, Bella's about to find out that the darkest hour is not always at night.**

**Hey you lovely Twilighters! Love Love Love your reviews and adds! **

**What do you think now? Two updates in two days! I know I took a stupid long time to get the last update out (and for that I had to dodge your Bowies! --Okay, okay! I deserved it!), some of you came back, some of you forgot about our Amaranthine Warriors, but most of you have been wicked awesome and welcomed our Warriors back with open arms (and open legs-you know who you are!) But those of you who are on my other story alert list—WDGGLBB--knew I would be updating soonly!**

**So review and let me know who or how you're doin', how the story's doin'?**

**Take care, Love and Lemondrops to you all!**

**BSL**


	20. Chapter 20: Exposed!

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 20: Exposed!**

After the LeStats finished tying up and feeding off the new bunch of prisoners, they sluggishly walked over to the far tent and got in their coffins for the night. The Wolves, the ones that weren't bloated and passed out, went off into the woods to crash, or presumably, back to their homes.

Bella wanted a look at the scene from a different angle, to make sure there were no LeStats or Wolves in the woods. So, she crawled low to the ground on all fours under the brush and bramble towards the other side of the knoll.

"Shit!" She whispered angrily. Her back pocket got caught in a dried grape vine, holding her there.

"Edward!" She called out as loudly as she dared, then continued struggling to free herself.

Damn it! Where was her Warrior? She pulled and twisted and then felt a riiip. She was free. She continued crawling low to the ground.

"Bella!" She heard Edward's voice behind her. "Wait! Stop! Don't move!" His voice was urgent.

She froze. She looked back over her shoulder and there was her brave Warrior crawling up behind her. When he got within reach of her, he stopped, sat back on his heals, smiling and started panting hard. Apparently, the ass of her jeans was almost entirely ripped out exposing her derriere.

"Edward!" Bella giggled.

"Just give me a moment...I'm just going to.."

The next thing she heard was the sound of Edward's zipper and then Jasper whispering disgustedly, "Edward! What the fuck are you doing?"

Bella looked over her shoulder and sure enough Jasper had crawled up behind Edward. Edward was gesturing between his dick which he had pulled out before he was so rudely interrupted and Bella's ass cheeks which were glowing white in the moonlight.

"What the fuck do you think?" Was Edward's reply.

They began to argue the merits and disadvantages of his fucking Bella right now at this particular moment.

"Hi Bella, how's it going?" Emmett appeared in front of Bella, crawling on his elbows and knees through the brush.

"Oh, hi Emmett," Bella was just laying there, casually leaning on an elbow.

"So, what's going on here?"

He looked beyond her at Edward and Jasper having a silent, yet heated, argument. Edward had his dick out still and a hand on Bella's ass.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He laughed, crawled passed Bella and got into the argument. "General! We are about to engage the enemy, this is no time to be shtupping your wife."

Edward's face turned positively evil. He leaped on Emmett so fast, Bella couldn't track the movement. He was pounding Emmett's face hard as they went tumbling down the hill into a shallow ravine. Bella shook her head, then continued crawling towards her sisters. She was focused. She had no time for male testosterone. But she would definitely be saving these jeans for later.

Signaling Alice and Rosalie to start moving the people out, she dodged in and out of the tree shadows towards Jake and the other Wolves that were being held prisoner. The closer she got to her old friend, the more frightened she became. He was breathing, yes, she could see his chest moving up and down, but his head was down and he was hanging limply from the ropes that he dangled from from the wire above him. She got closer, afraid that her best friend from their childhood was on death's door. What was that noise he was making?

"Jake...Jake..." she cried softly, holding his big head in her arms. "What the fuck?"

Jake snorted awake. "Oh, hey Bella," He yawned, trying his best to stretch.

"You fucking bastard!" She was so mad at him, she wanted to take her Bowie out of it's sheath on her thigh and gut him, then, with overwhelming joy, she hugged his neck, and cut him down.

The chains made a rattling sound, making the others snort awake. Bella started to cut the wire that held them, but what was she going to do about the chains? Their arms were free, but they were still being held by the shackles around their ankles that were secured to a chain around a huge Redwood trunk.

Bella looked at her watch. "Damn, we still have about 2 hours before sunrise," she frowned. Meaning that the LeStats who, according to the General numbered about a dozen with more on the way, would still be a threat until then. She looked around not forgetting that there were renegade Wolves to be dealt with at some point and thought for a moment that although she had never killed a Wolf, it was strictly forbidden by Volturi Code, if they attacked first she would have no choice and would have to face the consequences later.

She was following the thick chain around the tree to see if maybe there were any kind of weakness in the links that she could use to pry it apart. Jake's pack was way too fragile to be of any assistance. When she cut their bonds from the wire above, they all just collapsed to the ground hugging each other, crying and praying in Quilleute.

"Shhhh--" she said, squatting on the ground, "Someone's coming."

She looked across the camp. Alice and Rosalie were leading a group of about twenty five badly beaten but ambulatory people out into the woods. To her relief, she saw that one of the men sported a Dethklok tattoo between his shoulder blades and knew this to be none other than her old friend George Bloodslut, president of the Forks Chapter of the Disciples of Nathan Explosion.

Snapping twigs about 25 feet in the woods behind her got her attention. The Wolves, too weak to even pretend to be tied up to the wires, just laid still and flat on the ground.

"WHAT IS THIS?" A high pitched screechy voice called out from behind Bella.

In a flash, as if it were choreographed, the following events took place. Edward's voice rang through the woods screaming "NO!" a split second before a bright blue stream of the Scintilla di Vita tore out of Edward headed straight for the LeStats behind her. From Bella's point of view, the trajectory, however, would have hit her old friends the Wolves on the way to its target behind them. Bella leaped in the way, put her hands up and when the beam of light hit her palms she threw her hands to the side like she was throwing a baseball to home plate, sending the Scintilla di Vita into the huge Redwood, effectively disintegrating it, leaving not even one twig, one leaf.

The LeStats behind her took off running into the woods screeching like scared little titty babies. In shock, Bella fell back and ass planted on the ground.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward was running flat out towards her. "Oh my gods! Bella!"

The Wolves were released from their chains immediately; it disappeared with the tree.

"Can you phase? Can you?" She said to the Pack.

"Yes." Sam answered, helping Quill and Embry up off the ground. Paul and Jacob were cracking their necks and shaking out their muscles like they were preparing for battle.

"I need you to help Alice and Rosalie get the survivors to Esme and Carlisle. They have medical supplies and water. Can you please help them?"

All five Wolves bowed their heads once to her, phased, then ran off towards her sisters.

"Bella, are you alright??" Edward helped her up, took her hands in his and turned her palms up.

Inspecting them, they were undamaged. He hugged her to himself and started to cry. "I could have...I could have..."

"Did you see? Did you see what I did?" Bella was so excited she let go of Edward and began to jump up and down. "I took the Scintilla di Vita and threw it away! I redirected it away from the Wolves!"

"Yes! I saw, it was fucking amazing!" Edward said, grabbing her to his chest.

"Swan?" A female voice said weakly from the next wire over, "Is that you, Swan?"

She turned around to see none other than Lauren Mallory hanging there. Bitten, bloody and filthy, her shirt, like the others, had been ripped off her and was hanging down around her waist. Bella immediately had an internal dialog. Here was the one fucker in the whole town that endlessly berated her in public, humiliated her every chance she got and turned puppy dog Mike Newton against her, which nearly cost her her family's safety if not their lives. She took her razor sharp Bowie knife out of it's sheath and approached her. Bella decided to take the high road. As she cut her down, she noticed Lauren's exposed tits which were no bigger than a small boys.

Helping her up from the ground, Bella said smugly, "I knew you stuffed!"

Bella went down the line of her fellow townsfolk and cut each one down. Edward started on the next wire. They all looked at Bella with awe and admiration, gratefully kissing her on the cheek, or hugging her before they slipped into the forest and off to safety.

Saying things to her like, "Thank you, Bella," "You're an Angel," "God Bless you," "You rock!" etc. Bella had tears flowing down her cheeks, but smiled and said nothing to the grateful citizens of Forks. The town she loved, that she fought for every day of her life, and the people who had all but written her off as a serious weirdo, were calling her their hero, were singing her praises.

Edward looked back at her every now and then, in total agreement with what these people were saying about her.

When they finished cutting them all down, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jake's Wolves began carrying the ones who could not walk up out of the camp. The townsfolk who were spared the brunt of the cruelty came back in droves to help out. Some came in SUV's, vans and even a couple of school buses. When Forks General filled up, the ones that could be transported were taken to Port Angeles Community Hospital. Blood to replenish what was taken was flown in by helicopter from the surrounding counties. Even lovely old Mrs. Murphy and Mrs. Shulman pitched in, helping the weaker ones to eat, making phone calls for them.

As the last of the victims were being hauled away, the sun was peaking over the horizon. Edward held Bella as she wept. She was over tired, overwhelmed. Edward picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the empty camp.

"Let's go home, _il mio bel fiore." _(my beautiful flower).

He carried her up over the knoll, out to the path, into the SUV still parked where they left it, not noticing the pairs of eyes that were following them from the woods.

**A/N: Hello you lovely Twilighters! What is going on here? Did you catch the title of the chapter? Just what was exposed? Can you guess which three things were exposed?? Extra LemonDrops for you if you also include Edward's (ahem) exposure! **

**And by the way--Woweewowow-your reviews have been making me do a serious happy dance over here! Nice to see some old friends, some new friends. I'm really enjoying resurrecting this story.**

**For those of you still sharpening your Bowies because I've taken so long—check out my web site and you'll know what I've been up to … address is on my profile.**

**Wolves! LeStats! Horny Vampires! Oh My!**

**Until next time.....Love and LemonDrops!**

**BSL**


	21. Chapter 21: Heroes and Zeroes

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 21: HEROES AND ZEROES**

Edward carried an exhausted Bella up the stairs to her house. He was glad she had passed out in the car on the way home. Approaching the property, the cast iron gates had been pulled down. The grounds surrounding her house were trashed. Toilet paper hung from every ancient Oak and Redwood, the lawns looked like the demolition derby paid a visit and sure enough, there were burnt out old cars smashed up and there were some still burning all over the place. No sign of the dogs at all.

The house was bruised, but the servants had the wherewithal to put up the steel shutters so it looked like the mansion was still in tact.

"Monstrous!" Edward whispered looking over the graffiti spray painted all over the stonework.

Psycho Bitch. Whore. Loser. "'Necromancer?'" That one made Edward laugh.

He bent over her and started to frisk her for the back door key which lead to a very uncomfortable situation in Edward's nether regions. After scolding himself and his dick several times and self-commanding to focus on the task, he found Bella's emergency sonic key in a little silk pouch she wore tucked into her bra.

Picking her up, he proceeded to carry her to the stairs. Upon using the key, he heard a series of click click click gurgle gurgle clack and the very elaborate security system unlocked and opened the door.

He shut the door behind him with his foot. Bella's dogs greeted them, whining and jumping up, happy to see them both.

"Oh! It's you sir!" Grayson said much relieved.

He was standing in the doorway with a shotgun so lethal appearing, Edward knew it had to be illegal in most countries of the world. Looked like he custom fitted it with a grenade launcher and laser site on top.

"Madam!" Grayson put the gun down and ran to her. "Is she injured?"

"No, just exhausted. We had quite an evening. Looks like you did, too."

Edward looked up from Bella's face into Grayson's who was eyeing the ripped out ass of her jeans and then caught him glancing sideways at the shotgun leaning against the table about five feet away from them.

"She caught them on a low lying branch. Honestly, Grayson!"

"Of course. I shall hurry upstairs and run the bath."

"Thank you, Grayson," Bella whispered with her eyes closed.

She hopped down from Edward's arms and scrubbed her face with her hands. She looked at Grayson. Searching the face of her old friend she held her breath. "You are well, Grayson? Please tell me you are unharmed!"

"Yes! I am well. I am unharmed. They did not enter the mansion. However, there is quite a lot of damage to the grounds, I'm afraid."

"Yes." Bella couldn't stop the tears from rolling. "I have lived in and loved this town since I was born." She shook her head. "No one loves Forks more than I do. And look what they did to me."

She pulled the heavy tapestry up a little and looked at the steel shutters now adorning her floor to ceiling windows. A deep, shaky sigh escaped her lips.

"Have my sisters checked in with you?"

"Miss Alice and Miss Rosalie are upstairs tucked away in their quarters, Madam, as are their husbands."

"Okay. Very good. Come, darling, let's go to bed." She walked up the stairs, her feet feeling heavy like she was wearing lead boots.

Grayson called up the stairs to them."Would you like something from the kitchen? Tea? Or whiskey perhaps?"

"No thanks. I'll grab some bottled waters from the mini fridge upstairs. Good night Grayson."

After they bathed together, Edward laid Bella in between the nice crisp Egyptian Cotton sheets and slid in behind her. They didn't speak, he just washed her and then dried her. She just let him, not really looking at him, the exhaustion and depression of the events of the day settling a presence over her like a heavy woolen blanket.

"Thank you Edward," she said with very little voice.

"Get some sleep, my Love, tomorrow night the war begins." He said, tucking her in.

He held his wife, his soul, his reason for living at all. She had fallen into a deep sleep already with the saddest look on her face that broke his heart into a million pieces.

**xoxoxoxox**

Startled awake by the sound of heavy machinery, Bella reached over to the keypad on her nightstand, punched in the code, raising the shutter from one window. Racing to see what was happening, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. Tow trucks from Forks auto, bulldozers from nearby farms, cranes from the Forks Rent-a-Tool and just about three quarters of the townspeople had converged on her property and began cleaning it up. There were people on ladders using rakes to de-toilet paper the trees, men in wet suits were scrubbing the stone work with high pressure washers. And there in the middle of it was Edward, directing traffic and accepting deliveries of the donated supplies.

Jake, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam were in the driveway doing a sort of assembly line dog wash, getting more washed than her dogs. Just as Bella emerged from the house, a catering truck from Lauren's Mom's company, Marvelous Mallory's Delicious Delights was pulling up and Grayson was happily instructing the help how to lay it all out on a long white tableclothed set of tables.

"Good morning, Madam!" Grayson said cheerily, "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." She marveled at the busy people all over the place, cleaning and fixing and scrubbing and straightening. And then there was Edward. In jeans, mud boots and a tight, black henley shirt and a neon orange construction workers vest, standing on top of a wrecked car in the middle of the orchestrated chaos, shouting out directions for the workers and directing the incoming and outgoing traffic. He turned just then, saw her sitting on the top step drinking her coffee and made a bee line right for her. Jumping off the roof of the car, he hit the ground running.

The closer he got the more alarmed he became. Her face was wet. She was crying. That was something he never wanted to see her do unless, of course, it was after a particularly intense orgasm.

"Oh Edward," she smiled as she cried, jumping up to hug his neck. "Did you do all of this?"

He was totally relieved by the smile and her strangling hug.

"No, darling, the whole town pitched in. After last night, I wouldn't be surprised if they made you Mayor!"

"Aw, shit!" She said with mocked seriousness, "I was hoping for Queen."

It was a couple hours before twilight when the work was at last finished. Although it would take a couple of seasons for the greenery to go back to pristine condition, the place was clean and hardly showed any signs of the war zone it looked like this morning.

One by one, the grateful citizens of Forks walked by Bella, Alice and Rosalie, shaking hands and bowing before them like the reception line at a Royal Event attended by Her Majesty herself. Little children who were taught to be afraid of the three town clowns, came up with bouquets of flowers for the three of them, little stuffed bears and candies.

"Maybe Queen isn't so far off," Emmett whispered in Bella's ear from behind her.

"Emmett!" Both Bella and Rosalie elbowed him in the gut.

Mike Newton sheepishly approached the three of them. Instead of giving him the 'bully beat down he deserved' like Rosalie said in her ear, or 'geld him, here, take my knife,' like Alice suggested in her other one, Bella hugged him and when she held him in his arms, she slipped into his mind and found every shred of their private dealings and simply removed them. Then she gently pushed him away from her. He wobbled a bit as he made his way to the grass and then not so gracefully face planted, to the girl's delight. Jessica, who was at the refreshments table stuffing yet another donut into her pie hole, ran to help him up.

When Mayor Chaney's assistant walk past, he handed Bella an envelope bearing the Town of Forks official gold seal on it. "Miss Bella," he said curtly, "His Honor, the Mayor would like a word with you and your sisters in his chambers 9am tomorrow. Don't be late." He said sharply, scowled, then did an about face.

"What do you think this is all about?" Alice said reading the formal invitation over her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I think we'd better go prepared." Bella said.

"Business suits and berettas?" Rosalie nodded.

"And Glocks, Bowies and tasers." Bella added.

"Right-ee-oh!" Alice agreed.

"Okay, go suit up and meet in the den in 30." Bella said to her sisters, then stuffed the envelope in her back pocket.

They saluted each other before adjourning to their rooms.

Edward, Jasper and Emmet said they had some preparations and planning to do, which began with a ride around Forks to scope things out. Bella got dressed, checked and rechecked her weapons, strapped them in place. She smile to herself. They might be unnecessary when Edward gets his Scintilla di Vita Jedi light saber going, which made her giggle to herself because that's what she called his dick this morning while he was pumping her up against a tree on a semi-remote piece of her property.

It became obvious that semi-remote was not remote enough. Lauren, Jessica and Angela decided to blow a couple of the Haz-Mat guys that were tending to the smoldering cars and stumbled upon Edward on his knees with his head between Bella's thighs. She barely noticed, but Edward growled at them, the vibrations he emitted with his lips causing Bella to come immediately.

"We will laugh about it later, darling," Bella said to him, noticing that he was visibly upset.

"They saw you orgasm and for that they should die a very slow, very painful death."

"Well, it was your fault..."

"What??"

"_You_ made me come."

"Well, I didn't mean to." Edward smiled, getting hard just thinking about it, "It was a mistake."

"How about you try to make that mistake again," Bella laughed, opening up her secrets to him.

**xoxoxox**

"Jake!" Bella called to the woods. She had finished strapping on her Kevlar body armor suit.

He and his pack had been frolicking with her dogs in the woods. Upon coming into the garden, they all shifted back into very buff, very naked wolf boys. Striding up to her, she shook her head. Damn- everything about them was larger than the average human.

"My eyes! My eyes! I think I'm blind!" Bella teased running in a circle with her hands out.

"Oh ha!" Jake teased back, "You didn't say that when we were ten, Bells," He laughed.

Bella turned bright red at the recollection of the 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' event that took place behind Billy's garage on the Rez.

She quickly looked around for any sign that Edward was near, like something lethal flying their way.

"Go to the Rez deal with the elders. Edward and I will take care of the LeStats." Bella said, putting her headset on. "Call me when you are in place. When you've dealt with them, find us at the LeStat camp."

Bella, Alice and Rosalie decided that killing the LeStats while they were in sleepy bye all snug and peaceful like in their coffins was not the way to deal with them. So, they would wait until night and then have a little bonfire using them as kindling. There was a lot of grumbling from the Wolves about them having all the fun, but in the end, they needed to deal with the Elders and that was their first priority.

So they all knocked knuckles and wished everyone good luck. Bella held herself and watched as her old friends disappeared into the forest.

**A/N: Hey all you lovely Twilighters! We're gearing up for the battle and, alas, the story is coming to a close soonly. Put away those Bowies and stop throwing the hanging rope over the tree! **

**Love to all of you for your extraordinarily, exemplary, excruciatingly lovely reviews and adds! Don't play Scrabble with me-you're goin' down!**

**Reviews make my pen do magical things-like finish up the next chapter quicker!**

**Love and lemondrops**

**BSL**


	22. Chapter 22: Into the Breach Once More

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**A/N: Thank you a million times a million for hanging in there with me, you lovely lovely Twilighters! Here's my New Year's present for you all:**

**CHAPTER 22: Into the Breach Once More**

The drive by downtown Forks was totally overwhelming. It was empty and felt so lonely and cold. But, there were signs of life. Bella stopped and looked into the new windows of Forks Flowery and Marvelous Mallory's Delicious Delight's next door to it and nodded to herself as she saw a remodeling company hard at work restoring things to their normal state. They were mostly tagged with black light colored pentagrams and had voodoo dolls hanging in effigy most likely just tit for tat from the other local, more New Age bent merchants that had been wronged in all the fray. Bella's and her sister's stores had been all but completely gutted, the storefronts all but unrecognizable.

Pulling over in front of her store, she had to smile hugely-the inside of her store was being worked on by a couple of construction crews from Port Angeles. As the glass workers got the new bay window in place to be installed, Bella had a weird feeling.

"I don't remember calling them," Bella said out loud, putting her hands on her waist.

"I was hoping they'd be done by now," Edward said in her ear from behind, sending chill bumps up and down her arms.

"Edward, You are amazing."

"Wait for it..." he smiled.

From around the back, a couple of men came forward, got on a tall stepladder and put up the newly fashioned "Bella's Bookery" wooden sign back up where it belonged.

"Oh, Edward," she sighed as she leaned back into his arms.

"Now you can say it," he smiled.

"You are amazing and I am the luckiest woman on the planet to have you as my own."

"I'm afraid you've got that wrong, my lady." He said, taking her hand and putting it to his lips. "I am undeserving of such fortune." He kissed her palm and she briefly wondered if she would ever breathe normally around him.

"I have some news," he said rather ominously as they walked hand in hand down main street.

"Okay, spill," she said, holding her breath. They walked slowly up the white steps of Forks City Hall.

"The LeStat camp has been abandoned."

"What??" she yelled, sending a flock of pigeons to flight.

"Yes. They packed up their coffins sometime in the morning and left. My brothers and I did a full sweep of the surrounding counties and there is nothing but a trail leading out to Canada."

As they started up the stairs to Forks City Hall, Bella was completely stunned. Her cell buzzed. She got out her iPhone.

"It's from Jake," she said, accessing the text message. "What the fuck?"

"What is it?" Edward put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"'Elders gone. LeStats gone. No foul play.'"

"Well, that's how they got themselves moved during the daylight." Bella said. "Fucking coward stupid LeStats! I was really looking forward to staking a few of them!"

Edward laughed a burst, then growled.

"What?"

"I am totally enraptured by you," he growled, "I'm going to take you right here, right now."

He pushed her roughly up against the pristine white marble columns of Forks City Hall. Taking her hand, he lead her to his cock which was straining to be freed and squeezed her hand around it through the fabric of his leathers.

Bella and Edward moaned into each other's mouths. Their hands began to claw at their clothes until a big, booming laugh was heard a split second before Bella felt the cold wind of Edward's absence.

"Emmet!" Bella scowled. "Give him back!"

"No way!" Emmet laughed harder, holding Edward away from him like a snake wrangler with a cobra by the tail, "You're on the steps of City Hall for fuck's sake!"

"Now now, little sister," Jasper laughed, "We can't have you two fornicating like farm animals on the street now can we?"

With a war cry, Edward made short work of Emmet's grip on him, laying him flat out before he round house kicked Jasper in the jaw, sending him sprawling.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" Jasper wheezed as he was desperately trying to catch his breath, "I thought once you were mated, you'd relax and just maybe you'd get a sense of humor."

"Yeah, Eddie," Emmet spit out, "Didn't getting some pussy regularly calm you down at all?"

It was too quiet. Emmet and Jasper looked up at Edward the second before Edward yelled out a promise of death so loud, the new window at the Flowery shattered into infinitesimal shards. Jasper and Emmet took off running so fast they were just a blur. The only way she knew Edward had passed her by running, was her hair blowing back in a sudden breeze.

"Hey," Bella greeted her two sisters as she approached the entrance of City Hall.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Rose bit out, her arms firmly crossed over her chest.

"What do you think?" Bella shrugged.

"No doubt Jazz or Em said something crude about you two being a pair of out of control fuck monkeys!" Alice laughed.

"We are not fuck monkeys," Bella said, her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah?" Rose answered, "Then what was that nearly naked P.D.A. we just witnessed? No one would ever call that PG!"

"You could put that on a sex tape for Christ's sake and sell a million copies to horny teenagers!" Alice was cracking herself up now.

Bella opened her mouth to strongly disagree, but really, what was the point? It was true that she looses every bit of her self control when she is in the vicinity of the General. She doesn't care where she is, what she is doing or who is looking. When he is near her-

"You're right." She conceded.

"What?" "Huh?"

"We are acting like a couple of insatiable teenagers that have no control over their hormones."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Rosalie said, looking at the now very somber Bella.

"Maybe that's what got us into all this mess in the first place." Bella said sadly.

"What are you talking about? If anyone is to blame for all the LeStats in town, it's the Wolves." Alice stated.

"Since when do we leave the fate of anything up to them? We trusted, no _I_ trusted them over my own gut feelings. Am I not a pure blooded, Amaranthine Warrior bound and sworn to protect Forks? That should have been my priority. I was so busy worshiping at the altar of Edward's dick, I forgot who I was. "

"Look, we all trusted that they were our friends. And in the end, it cost the Quilleutes more than anybody. They've lost all of their Elders and quite a few of the pack." Alice said softly. "You weren't the only one saying prayers to the almighty cock. We are monkey fuckers just like you!"

Rosalie and Bella cracked up. "Fuck monkeys, not monkey fuckers, you dildo!" Rose laughed.

"Oh whatever!" Alice laughed with her sisters, "We need to get beyond this right now and finish the job. Right Warriors? What say ye?" She stuck her hand out.

Bella clasped her wrist. "That's my line!" She smiled.

Rosalie put her hand over the two. "Let's do this!"

The three Vampires strode into Forks City Hall like the Amaranthine Warriors that they were. Walking tall, with a predator's gate. Fearsome looking in their black leather Kevlar lined skin tight head to toe armor. Thigh hugging black leather steel toed combat boots. A sword strapped to its harness across their backs, hip harnesses with their gun of choice nestled snuggly. Bella took the lead, her hard, brown eyes fixed points on the desk ahead. Alice and Rosalie at side points, eyeing the shushed crowd that watched their fierce, menacing beauty walking by in stunned silence.

"The whole frikken town is here," Rose whispered into the headset.

"And they're smiling," Alice added. "That's some scary shit."

The three stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Mayor Cheney who rose to greet them.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie," the mayor came around his desk. "The City of Forks, Washington would like to extend to you our most sincere gratitude for saving our beloved city."

The crowd cheered heartily as the Mayor shook each hand, stopping briefly so the crowd could cheer each time. And when he presented the three with the key to the city, the roar of approval in the room was deafening.

"Thank you, Citizens of Forks!" Bella yelled over the din.

"Ready?" Alice said to Bella and Rosalie.

"Ready," Rosalie nodded.

"On my mark," Bella returned.

The three Amaranthine Warrior females joined hands and closed their eyes. Reaching out with their minds, they dipped into each resident's mind and delicately plucked the memories that contained any mention of themselves and their mates.

As the crowd stood stock still, processing the missing information and filling in the blanks with whatever made them the most comfortable, Bella, Alice and Rose got busy doing a quick makeover on themselves.

Bella slipped on her newest mu mu--a bright, pastel colored, shapeless thing that hid not only her figure, but her arsenal of weapons she carried strapped to her body. Her combat boots combined with a floppy orange and pink sun hat and huge sunglasses added to the overall odd ball look.

Alice took her hot pink and turquoise tie dyed scarf out of her backpack and wrapped it around her head turban style. Big orange hoop earrings and a bright yellow caftan finished off her look. Rose dressed head to toe Lime green and painted long lines across one side of her face, topped off her head with a headband complete with fuzzy cat ears and about twenty clanky, gold toned bangles on each arm.

They made their way to the back of the auditorium just as the group started to stir. They couldn't quite remember why they were all assembled. They looked to Mayor Cheney who, after a few beats, kicked into politician mode and made some kind of speech about "the situation," whatever that was, was, of course, very much under control and that everyone should go home and relax. As the people started filing out, there were a few 'hmphs' under their breath and looks of disdain from the passersby. The Warriors looked at each other, smiled and nodded.

Walking out the doors and towards Bella's shop, they passed Jessica, Lauren and Angela in tight with Mike, Tyler and Erik, whispering and pointing at them.

"Losers!" "Freaks!" and the ever popular "Psycho bitches!" could be heard resounding in the air.

"I see things are back to abnormal around here," Emmet laughed.

Edward, Jasper and Emmet were leaning against the brick wall outside of Bella's shop, arms crossed across their chests and keeping smug smiles in check. They planted bored expressions on their faces as they watched their girls come across the street.

"It's about time you opened your shop," Edward said in mock annoyance, "I've been waiting here for an hour and I really need a book!"

"What you need a book for, my General," Bella whispered so only he could hear, "Is one large enough to cover that very noticeable hard on."

"What I need is to cover my hard on with your mouth," he said softly into the back on her hair as she opened the front door.

"What you need, General," Bella retorted, "Is to get on your knees and service me under my dress."

Edward growled low and seductively, setting Bella's thighs on fire.

While Alice and Rose sat down in the newly restored front window on Bella's new couch and sipped herbal iced tea with a good, generous dollop of vodka, they followed Jasper and Emmet with their eyes who were casually walking around the shop, trying to keep up the front that they were there to peruse the merchandise.

Bella and Edward disappeared into the back room. Immediately, he pushed her up against the door of the bathroom. He made quick work of the snaps of her body armor. One, two three, exposing her secrets, then quickly unzipped and pushed into her all the way in one rush of his hips. They moaned at the pleasure the sudden invasion brought.

When they finally came back down to Earth, Edward took Bella into his arms and held her close.

"When are you all leaving?" Bella said, closing her eyes against the answer.

Edward sighed. "Right now, actually. We've just enough time to get to the airport. Flight 555 to Florence International and then a quick limo to Volterra. Our bosses will be waiting for us to deliver the report on Forks personally and in person."

"I know darling." Bella sighed into his chest, "When do you think you'll be coming back to-" _me._

"Forks?"

"It all depends on where I am assigned to next. There has been some LeStat trouble in Romania again, or so the reports say. I will know better the situation when I am before the Volturi." He leaned back, took her chin in his hand and whispered against her lips, "I love you, wife."

"I love you, my husband." A soft final kiss, then his footsteps getting softer as he walked away.

So much she wanted to say, so much she couldn't say or it would have made this inevitable parting even more painful. He would be back, she told herself. They were mated.

Sighing resignedly, she picked up the wastepaper basket full of her tear laden tissues and headed out the back door and straight into the arms of a LeStat vampire.

**A/N: Hello hello! And Happy 2010 you beautiful Twilight creatures! Bella is in for it big time-and I'm not talking about Edward's nether regions! I hope you lovelies don't mind-I was going to end it here, but thought I'd add one or two more chaps for ya!**

**Please review and let me know what you think or how you're doing or just say hello! You know I love to hear from you!**

**Love and lots of lemondrops **

**BSL**


	23. Chapter 23: Drink Up, Me Hearties

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**A/N: I just want to tell you how much I Love, Love, frikken LOVE all of you beautiful Twilighters. Your reviews, comments and, darn it, your Love and squishy feelings that you send my way are just giving me warm fuzzies like you wouldn't believe...sigh...Okay, hang on readers, it's going to get bumpy. . .**

**CHAPTER 23: DRINK UP, ME HEARTIES**

"Oooh. . ." Bella sighed weakly, "I'm having one of those trippy floating dreams."

Sure enough, she felt like she was floating on a cloud. Up, up, up. And the wonderful thing was, Edward was floating up with her. She could feel his weight on top of her and his fangs piercing her skin.

"Oh, Edward," She sighed into his ear as he took greedy pulls from her vein.

Laughter-evil, otherworldly laughter broke out around her. She opened her eyes wide to see a stinking LeStat at her neck, his long black hair fanned out over her breasts and his heavy weight pressing her into a putrid mattress in the back of the van they were in. Thank the gods LeStats couldn't get it up or no doubt she'd also be the sex toy for this bunch of idiots. Also, thank the gods, this bozo was about to get his nuts served on a plate.

She just had to wait for it or her throat could get ripped out. She wanted to cry like a baby at this intimate evil that this thing was perpetrating upon her. Bella thought about Edward and how he would probably kill them both and then himself if he saw this. But now was not the time. She had to stay cool. The LeStat pulled back to give another one a chance at her blood and that's when she made her move.

With the swiftness of a cobra strike, her knee made contact with his limp wiener and shriveled prunes and bam! He went flying off to the other side of the van into his waiting brethren. This gave her the opportunity to reach into her thigh boot-aha! They didn't bother to remove her weapons, the arrogant bastards. But just as she was about to do the whole slice and dice thing something weird, or weirder, started happening to the LeStats. A strange noise started coming out of one of the five of them sitting back there. A high pitched sound of distress, like a cat makes when he's about to cough up a fur ball. When it started to convulse and drooled blood out of its mouth, the other four backed away from it.

"Open the door!" One started to scream. "Get him out of here fast!"

The driver turned around and with a look of pure horror on its face he started to scream, "Open the back doors! Open the God damned doors!"

The two closest to the retching thing pushed open the back doors of the van and then kicked the bloody, convulsing thing out onto the road behind them. It wriggled on the pavement for a bit before exploding into a thousand sparks. The driver sped up, putting a good distance between it and them.

"What the fuck--" Bella scratched her head in confusion and from the look of the others, they were just as lost about the situation as she was.

"Oh holy fuck," the one with the long black hair that was still clutching his prunes whispered in horror as another one of them started to drool blood out of the corners of its mouth. Then that noise-that blood curdling, high pitched sound again.

"OUT! Get him the FUCK out of here!!" The driver screamed.

It didn't waste any time. It kicked not only that one out to the fast moving road behind them, but the other two as well, their dead bodies exploding all over the pavement into a spray of sparks and acrid smoke.

"You too!" The driver turned around to yell at the last one.

"What??" He yelled back.

"You heard me, motherfucker, now get the fuck out!" and to emphasize the point, the driver drew a .45 out of its jacket and aimed it at the other things head.

The LeStat screamed like a little girl before leaping out the back.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" The driver got back to driving. "I told those idiots not to drink from you!"

"What just happened?" Bella yelled at it.

"Get up here!" It said, gesturing to the passenger seat with the gun, before shoving it back into its inside jacket pocket. Then it added, "Please."

Bella raised an eyebrow at its politeness, but kept her Bowie in her grip as she settled into the seat.

"You're an Amaranth, aren't you," it stated more than asked. "It's okay, I know you are. We are deadly allergic to your blood. " He rubbed his bald head and laughed nervously, "I, uh, guess I shouldn't have told you that."

Bella just stared at this thing driving the beat up Ford Econoline. "What is your name, LeStat?" she commanded him.

"Claudio." He said, then hitting the steering wheel angrily he bit out, "Jesus! I told them not to fuck with you, but obviously they wouldn't listen. Look, are you okay? I'm hungry. How about you? Do you need to feed?"

Bella was floored by this things agreeable personality. All LeStats were blood thirsty mindless murderers who only deserved to be at the business end of a pointed stick. Weren't they? The she realized two things-what it said-_I'm hungry_. And they were headed back to Forks. She had her knife at its throat so fast, the movement was just a blur.

"Hey!" It scowled before she stuck the point in a little, just enough. "Relax! Relax!" It pulled over onto the dirt shoulder and shut the van off. "I'm not _that kind _ of LeStat!"

"What? What do you mean?" She said between clenched teeth.

"I don't feed from _humans_, for Christ's sake! Disgusting!" It made a face to go along with its words.

Bella moved the blade from its throat, keeping it ready in case she needed it. "What do you mean?" She repeated. "There is only one kind of LeStat-a dead, stinking bloodsucker that kills humans to feed."

"Oh really?" It said blandly, crossing its arms over its chest.

"What do you feed on?" She was puzzled. A LeStat that didn't drink humans? That was impossible. Unheard of.

"Deer mostly. The occasional farm animal." It smiled, its fangs elongating. "Come on, I'll show you."

It got out of the van, came around and opened Bella's door. "Come on, think of it as an education. A learning experience." It smiled warmly.

Bella was fighting that surreal feeling you get when you find out something you've believed in all your life just ain't so. A LeStat that smiled pleasantly? Fed off of animals? Was _nice _? All of the ones that she ever encountered or heard about were like the five that exploded on the pavement. Evil. Crazed. Blood sucking human murderers. Wait, she sniffed the air. Was he wearing Envy by Gucci?

He offered his hand in a most chivalrous manner and then smiled. "Come on, I smell elk!"

She refused his hand. The next thing she knew, her hair blew back a bit as Claudio disappeared into the forest. Breaking into a sprint, she caught up with his trail in no time. But, where was he? She could smell him, but couldn't see him. She looked around her, turning in a circle with her Bowie drawn. A falling leaf alerted her to look up. There he was, 50 feet up into an oak, scanning all around. Then, in one graceful movement, he leaped off the branch he was balanced on and did a perfect swan dive out into the air performing a silent, perfect landing on top of a huge elk. He used some kind of mind thing to quell the animal into submission, and, laying the enormous male elk on its side, parted its fur and struck, sucking its blood in an almost reverent manner. Bella was so stunned, she ass planted on the forest floor. Claudio stood up, looked at Bella with a little bit of amusement in his now blood red eyes.

"Would you like some?" Claudio offered and then said, "Oh, right. You use _humans _to feed off of."

Bella opened her mouth to say something bitter back to him, but stopped. She watched as Claudio tenderly stroked the coarse fur of the elk and cooed to it gently until it awoken, then moved away to let it go free. Claudio was right. He was by far more civilized than even she and her kind were. They did use humans, against their will if they weren't cooperative, wiping their memories clean when they were done feeding off their blood or using them as their own personal sex toys. She shook her head. Although she realized that because the LeStats fed off of her she knew she was going to need to feed soon, she was more disgusted with herself at the moment then hungry.

They got back into the van. Bella was silent. Claudio turned to her and said, "Look, I'm going to go out on a big limb here. My house is not too far from here. Can I show you something that'll be a real shocker?"

"Your...house?" Bella was stunned again. Oh, this just keeps getting stranger. "A LeStat with a permanent habitation?"

"Well, yes, but we call it a house."

"Wait a minute, we?" Bella reached down to her boot and felt for her knife.

"Yes. Me, my mate and my two younglings."

"Your...mate...and younglings?" Bella was incredulous. "But LeStats are..."

"Impotent? Infertile?" He laughed good naturedly. "Hardly! Well, _those_ kind," he indicated the former passengers in the back with his thumb, "definitely. Human blood will do that to a LeStat. It's not nourishing enough so the cravings just become worse and the bloodlust insatiable. That's why they kill when they feed. Also shrivels up the testicles until they're just wind chimes."

Bella had to laugh at that. They drove off down the highway a bit and then took a right turn onto a dirt road that seemed to appear out of thin air. Down a winding road, deep into the forest when out of a mist, a log cabin appeared. Smoke poured out of the chimney, there was a lovely flower garden in the front and a large pen with goats, cows, chickens and sheep off to the side. No doubt kept for feeding. A pale skinned LeStat female appeared at the front door, her smile suddenly replaced by a frown as she waited, closing the door to the house, obviously to protect her younglings from the strange female in the van.

"I'm going to have to insist you leave your weapons in the van." He said as he got out. Coming around her side, he looked into her eyes and said in all sincerity, "I've taken a great chance bringing you here and no doubt Suzann there is going to have my balls on a barbecue soon enough. But I think it is time your kind and ours started to work towards some kind of peaceful understanding about each other."

"She doesn't look too happy." Bella was trying to think about this situation. She wanted to go home and get roaring drunk with her sisters. But mostly she wanted Edward to swoop in and stand by her side when she went in to what could turn out to be the proverbial lion's den.

"Nah, she's cool with it. I told her I was bringing you home with me."

"This isn't some kind of freaky three way sex scene is it?" She was only half kidding.

"Ew!" He said like she had suggested he might enjoy a cow shit cocktail before dinner. He sounded thoroughly disgusted by the idea. Good. He waited patiently while she disarmed herself. Bowie, taser, pig sticker, throwing stars and darts, which she put all under the seat.

"Do you mind? Just a precaution." He stepped up to her and put his hands out, waiting for her permission to touch her.

Sighing deeply, she held her arms out to the side as he frisked her up one side, down the other, up her inner thighs and around her ass, between her breasts, all with a concentrated scowl on his face like touching her was the single worse experience he'd ever had. Nice.

"You're wearing body armor," he said in a curious tone as he stepped back. "You know its useless against our kind. Oh..." he said as it dawned on him and he suddenly understood, "It's not for us. It's for _them_."

**A/N: Hello hello hello! How are all you lovely Twilighters doing now? I updated sooner than usual so put down your pig stickers and review! Speaking of, things are going to get a bit dicey in the next chapter as Bella walks in to the LeStat coven. Is Bella really going into that house? Can you trust a vegetarian LeStat? And because your comments and reviews made me do a happy dance, I've got a little hint for y'all: while inside, Bella discovers a secret that's going to rock her world!**

**Love and lemondrops!**

**BSL**


	24. Chapter 24: Seeing Spots

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 24: SPOTS**

Bella was greeted by Claudio's mate, Suzann, with cold cordiality that was heavy with sarcastic politeness and a whole lot of 'fuck you' thrown in.

"Both my young are well trained in Krav Maga and can hit a target 150 feet away with deadly accuracy using a rock and their feet, _leech,_ so don't even try to fuck with us!" She hissed.

"Shit," Bella smirked, "I'd hate to see what they could do with a Nerf football!"

Claudio burst out laughing. Suzann raised an eyebrow, but otherwise maintained a Warrior stance. It was then that Bella noticed the weapon she had in her hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bella asked, her eyes wide.

"Yup." Suzann brought it up for everyone to see, "And I'm pretty good with it."

Bella let out an aggravated sigh. "Okay, I'm outta here. Nice meeting you."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Claudio said, holding his hands up. "Suzann, love, please put the braxxick away. Where did you get that anyways?"

"Ebay," She said matter of factly Holding up the circa Spanish Inquisition tooth extracting tool up she smiled and said, "They sold it as a 'fun and interesting curio.'"

"Suuuuz," he whined, walking into the kitchen, "how much did you pay for that thing?"

She followed him in holding her hands up, "Not much. About $350."

"What??"

And while the couple argued a bit about why she got to buy such an expensive toy while he has to save up to buy a new table saw, Bella found the bathroom. She took off the body armor, used the facilities. After she washed her hands, her face and her neck she looked at the fang marks healing before her eyes.

"Stupid LeStats always have to go for the neck." She dried off, folded her armor into itself like leather origami until it resembled a small package. She picked up her mu mu and looked at it, frowned. It was ripped around the color and bloody. "Stupid neck sucking, LeStat pigs! This was brand new!"

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her rant. It was Suzann with some clothes.

"Thank you," Bella said, a bit astonished at her kindness.

"Don't thank me, parasite," she spit out, "I can't have you around my family looking like you spent the night as a frat whore!"

"Frat whore?" Bella was pissed. She flung open the door and stood with her arms up in offensive mode. "I'll show you who's a frat whore you..!"

"Suzann!" Claudio called, but she didn't move. She threw the clothes on the counter and put her fists up.

"_Suzann_!!" Claudio called more insistantly.

"WHAT??" Suzann snapped back. Then, a little more tenderly. "What Claudio?"

"She is our guest, dear heart," He put his hand on her shoulder, lead her back out and quietly shut the door.

Bella shook her head. "I'm in a nut house."

She put on the sapphire blue crisp cotton button down shirt and nice straight-leg black jeans that Suzann had thrown at her and looked at herself in the mirror. They fit well. A little baggie around the boobs and ass, but besides that, they looked good. Funny, she thought to herself, if there was a LeStat twat in her bathroom, Bella wasn't so sure that she wouldn't have given her ill fitting, dirty clothes to put on.

She sat down on the toilet seat and pulled her boots up. She really couldn't blame Suzann. Her first instinct would be to completely immobilize the female, then torture her until she revealed the nests of all LeStats within a 150 mile radius of Forks. Then, she'd probably have killed her by staking her out in a pasture and let the sun fry her slowly and painfully. No probably about it. She's done it before.

"Gods!" Bella frowned. "I'm a Barbarian."

**xoxoxoxox**

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet sat in the hard plastic chairs at the airport watching Edward pace back and forth in front of them for the millionth time.

"Next time he passes by me," Emmet whispered to Jasper and Carlisle, "I'm gonna trip him."

"Good," Jasper replied, "Then I'll hold him down while you pummel the fuck out of that pretty face!"

"Boys!" Carlisle whispered angrily, "Cut that out, can't you see he's in pain?"

Edward stopped in mid pace to glare at them."What the fuck are you _bitches_ looking at??" Edward spat out angrily at them and then spit on the floor in front of them as he passed.

"Okay," Carlisle said with clenched teeth, "_I'll_ hold him down while you two kick the crap out of him."

Emmet got into position, sitting forward with his leg ready to shoot it out. Jasper cracked his knuckles and loosened up his shoulders. Carlisle reached across Jasper and grabbed onto Emmet's leather jacket. "No no no!" He laughed, "Let him be, Emmet, Jasper. Let him be. He's torturing himself enough as it is."

"Yeah, well, he's not bleeding," Emmet said under his breath.

"I am bleeding, you miserable fuck!" Edward grabbed a chunk of his own hair as if he would pull it out.

Carlisle stood and tried to stop Edward from pacing. He just shrugged him off and kept going.

"Edward!" He called to him.

"Fuck off, Carlisle, will ya please?" He said from across the terminal. He turned and was cutting a new path by the newsstand, grumbling to himself and pushing whomever got in his way.

"Boys?"

"Right!" Jasper and Emmet slapped their fist to their chest and took off after Edward.

Emmet manhandled Edward by locking his big arms around him from behind his back and picking him up. Jasper walked in front of them, locked eyes with everyone in the near vicinity and wiped their minds from what they were witnessing. When they reached the men's room, Emmet threw Edward in as delicately as was possible and then stepped back quickly. Edward turned and brandished his knife at Emmet. Carlisle burst through the doors.

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled, getting in between them.

"Edward! What the fuck are you doing, man?" Emmet said, shocked.

Edward looked at his knife, shook his head and put it back in his ass crack holster. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times, then let out a big breath. "I don't know. Sorry, man."

"Edward," Carlisle said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going mad," he said, sitting back against the sinks. "I can't stop thinking about her, worrying about her."

"Is she carrying your youngling?"

"WHAT??" Edward, Jasper and Emmet all said at once.

"Well, that would explain this painful bond you've got with your mate, wouldn't it?"

They all looked at Carlisle like he just grew another head.

"Okay, I guess we never covered this in training," Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a little.

The three Warriors sat against the sinks, raptly listening to General Carlisle Cullen, hero of the Great Romanian LeStat War and the subject of worship of school age younglings from Monterey to Minsk give a lecture on the birds and the bees Vampire style in the third floor Men's Room at Seattle International Airport.

**xoxoxox**

Bella entered the kitchen and beheld a lovely, albeit disturbing, site. Lovely in its representation of a happy family and disturbing because this was a family consisting entirely of a heinous species of her sworn enemies that heretofore she would never have guessed in her wildest imagination did anything even remotely like this.

Claudio had one of the younglings on his lap and was feeding her a bottle while cradling her tenderly. Suzann was sitting at the kitchen table with the older one, playing Jenga and laughing together.

"Oh, hi Bella!" Claudio said smiling at her. "This is Alayna. Say hi to Bella, my little Alayna." The little one in his arms smiled up at her and waved a chubby little hand.

"I am Renee!" The boy at the table chimed in.

"Hello Renee. My Mother's name's Renee," Bella said.

Alayna popped her bottle out of her mouth and giggled, "Is your Mommy a boy, too?"

This made Renee laugh, which made everyone laugh with him. Claudio took Alayna into the bedroom to put her down for her nap. Renee and Suzann invited Bella to a rousing game of Jenga. Bella was surprised that once she let her guard down, she actually began to have fun and this little boy, no more than 10 or so, was so endearing, she felt her heart opening wide for this family. They played for a while until Renee excused himself saying he had to do his chores in the barn.

"I don't have much in the way of food, but I can offer you a soda and some cheese and crackers," Suzann said with a smile from inside the fridge. "We don't eat, as you probably know." She explained.

"Yeah. Great. That will be just fine, thanks."

Renee came in with a two large Thermos containers and tried to put them up on the counter, but couldn't quite manage their weight. Bella got up and helped him.

"These are heavy, you must be very strong to carry them in here," Bella said with a smile. "What's..." But before she could ask the question, she saw blood smeared on the outside of one of them. "Oh...I see..." She said weakly, then sat down quietly.

"Renee!" Suzann scolded her son gently, "How many times have you been told to rinse off the containers with the hose in the barn before bringing them in here?"

"Sorry Mommy." He said sweetly, "Mommy? Do we have time to play another game before dinner?"

"Yes, I think so. Daddy's not done putting your sister down yet. Set it up!"

They played and resumed having fun. Renee's Vampire speed was amazing as he whisked the pieces out again and again not giving the tower a chance to fall.

"One more move and I think this'll be the last one standing," Bella said as she slowly slowly eased a piece out. It stayed upright and then the Jenga tower went off kilter, the pieces scattering all over the floor. Renee laughed and began picking up the pieces off the top and putting them in the box. Bella stooped down under the table to help pick them up. Renee started to giggle again.

"Mommy," he laughed, "Bella's got spots!"

"What?" Bella laughed and then suddenly frowned when she finally understood what he said. "I have what? Where?"

"There!" Renee pointed to her back, still giggling.

She turned around trying to see where he was looking. Claudio came in the kitchen and, seeing Bella on the floor twisting around to try and get a look at her back, Renee clapping his hands and Suzann looking at her with a funny expression on her face. He shook his head, very confused.

"What's going o-" but before he got the words out, he saw what his wife and son were looking at.

**A/N: Hi everybody! How's it going? Well, well, well...Bella's holed up in a LeStat house and Edward's in the Men's Room listening to Carlisle give him 'the talk!' And is she or isn't she??Holy moley! What do you think? Why is Edward so agitated? Are things going along smoothly? The story's on a roll here! This is a great set up for the next chapter which is going to be a wild ride!  
**

**Thank you so frikken much for your reviews and comments. **

**I only write Twilight fan fic because **

**TWILIGHTERS ARE SO WICKED AWESOME!!!!**

**You know you are!!!**

**So do it! Let me know if you're enjoying the story so far!**

**Love and lemondrops to everyone!**

**BSL**


	25. Chapter 25: Knocked Up, But Good!

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 25: KNOCKED UP BUT GOOD!**

**A/N: WHAT?? ANOTHER CHAPTER?? YIPPEE!! I just couldn't wait to get this one out there, so here we go...let's find out how Amaranthine Warrior Vampires handle one of life's little (bumps in the road),er, Blessings......**

"Bella, are you mated?" Claudio said, extending a hand to help her up from the floor.

"Yes." She didn't dare tell him to whom she called Mate. The knowledge of him knowing that the male she loves more than life itself was responsible for the systematic genocide of his people in Eastern Europe probably most likely would not go over too well.

She sat on the chair, drank her soda, then excused herself to the bathroom. She took off her blouse and twisted around to get a glimpse at her back. A soft knock on the door and then she heard Suzann say,

"Bella, may I come in?"

Bella opened the door. Suzann gave her a hand mirror. "Turn around so you can see."

Bella turned around and, holding up the mirror, got a good look at her back. Sure enough, there, on the small of her back was a dusting of small, light blue spots.

"Oh gods," Bella moaned. "I'm pregnant."

**xoxoxox**

"Vampire females are pregnant for four months." Carlisle explained.

"Thank the gods!" Edward exclaimed, "At least it's short!"

"Edward, Edward,"Carlisle laughed, " You're going to think they're the longest four months of your life, my son."

"Oh gods, why?"

"First of all, give me your plane ticket. You're not going anywhere."

Edward had the 'deer caught in the headlights' look going on in his face. Carlisle reached into the front pocket of his leather jacket and retrieved his boarding pass. Jasper and Emmet hugged their stunned stupid brother and bid him good-bye. They slapped each other on the back in some sort of self-congratulatory male bonding ritual along the lines of 'the superiority of the penis' type of thing as they walked away towards the newsstand.

Carlisle held the door open for Edward and smiled as he passed by him, who was in a daze.

As they walked slowly through the terminal, Carlisle spoke. "Son, after the birthing, it is the Amaranthine Male who is the one who raises the children from birth to three months. The Bond between Father and Child is stronger even than the Bond between Mates."

"I could never love anyone more than Bella," Edward argued.

"It's biological, not emotional, Edward. You will always _want_ to be with Bella, but for the first three months of your child's life, you will _have_ to be with him...or, her."

Edward ran his hand through his hair, trying to get a grip on what Carlisle was saying to him. "I will raise the child? While Bella recovers, is that what you're saying?"

"Not exactly. As you know, the healing powers of a well fed Vampire are extraordinary, so her recovery time following the birthing will be hours to a day at most."

"So...wh-" Edward shook his head, "I'm not following you."

"The time following the birthing is when the Females of our kind go on a sort of vacation. I can't remember what Esme called it, but basically, they go off, play in the surf, feed and come home in three months, then they take over."

"Wait. They go off and feed? How...? Oh!" Like a lightbulb went off in his head. Sighing heavily he said, "They are free. Of course they are. It is only by their choice that they..."

"Put up with our sorry arses in the first place? Yes. I'm afraid the Females hold all the power over us." Carlisle smiled, obviously thinking about his Mate considering the tent that was rising in his pants. "I wonder if I have time to call Esme..." He said thinking out loud.

"Earth to Carlisle!"

"Yes, sorry. Any questions?"

"Only about a thousand or two." He rubbed the center of his chest.

"You feel the pull of your child, don't you?" Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder."Your son or daughter is already calling to you, tell me I'm wrong?"

Edward looked at him like Carlisle just revealed a hidden secret of his.

"_FLIGHT 205 TO FLORENCE, ITALY WILL BEGIN BOARDING FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS _

_IN TEN MINUTES AT GATE 230. ALL FIRST CLASS PASSENGERS REPORT TO GATE 230. THANK YOU."_

Carlisle cursed. "That's us. Jasper, Emmet, let's go." Then turning to Edward, "Listen to me, Son. I don't have much time, so let me tell you this: She's going to need you now more than ever. An Amaranthine pregnancy is very hard on the Females. While you will be going through your own brand of...hell...as the Bond between you and the youngling grows stronger and stronger, the Females health will grow unstable. Most Amaranthine Females are on strict bed rest for the entire four months."

"There is a chance she might not..." Edward swallowed hard. He couldn't even speak it.

"_LAST CALL: COACH PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 205 WILL NOW BEGIN BOARDING AT GATE 230."_

"We've got to go," Carlisle said, grabbing his carry on and walking towards Jasper and Emmet. Edward walked with him, looking shell shocked. "You'll be fine, Edward. I'll explain to the Volturi the situation. I'm sure they'll...understand you're not being able to report in person. Go to her, don't let her leave your side, even if she wants to."

"Wants to? Why would she want to leave me?" Edward started to wring his hands nervously and then broke out into a full body sweat.

"She's going to be on a very wild roller coaster ride of emotions for the next few months and she's going to drag you along, kicking and screaming if necessary. Cheer up, it's only four months of it. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I hear from Esme, I'll let her know what's going on." Carlisle rubbed his chin in thought. Only four months and then...He thought briefly about what happened after Esme had birthed Edward. Well, maybe things didn't have to be typical and would be different for them once the youngling arrived. Afterall, Edward's bond with Bella is a much stronger one.

Edward straightened out, standing tall. "I am a highly decorated General of the Amaranthine International Peace Keeping Forces. Specially commissioned by Aro himself," Edward said, showing his brave resolve. "I am certain I can handle my Female."

Carlisle laughed heartily, clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that! Good-bye, my Son." Carlisle hugged Edward tightly, kissed him on the cheek, turned and left.

"Oh gods." Edward moaned.

**xoxoxox**

Bella sat back on the couch and starting reading the book Suzann gave her. "Females With Younglings." It was the Vampire version of "What To Expect When You're Expecting."

'**FOUR STAGES OF VAMPIRE PREGNANCY**

Although pregnancies vary from species to species, in general, the gestation period for the average Vampire Female lasts four months. There are four stages, or quaterns:

**1****st**** quatern**, she is giddy, laughing for no reason. The light blue spots or the 'punti blu materni' or PBM will darken and spread from the small of the back up the sides of the torso. By the middle of the first quatern, the punti blu materni will be visible on the sides of the face from the temples to the jaw line, continuing until they connect under the arms to the ones on the Female's torso.

**2****nd**** quatern**, the giddiness turns to a vampire equivalent of being bi-polar-euphoric one minute, violent hatred the next.

**3****rd**** quatern,** the bi-polar tendencies subside for the most part, but she can experience mild hallucinations.

**4****th**** quatern**, she goes into hiding/hibernation, sleeping 20 hours of the day. For the safety of the Females and their Younglings, as well as for the well-being of the well-wishers that are bound and determined to visit in the last quatern, it is highly recommended that the Female be sequestered for the duration of the last quatern. In other words, bed rest 24/7.'

"Oh fucking hell," Bella exclaimed.

"UH OH! Bella said a baaaaad word!" Renee laughed.

"Time to clean up for dinner, little Male!" Claudio scooped Renee up in his arms and trotted out of the room with him.

Bella dropped the book on her lap and just stared, deer in the headlights, out into the room. "I'm having a nightmare!"

Suzann laughed at that. "Hardly, Bella! Judging from the color and location of the spots, I'd say you're just a little bit into your first quatern."

She stood up and started for the kitchen. "Come on, I've managed a little more food to go along with your cheese and crackers."

The kitchen table was set with lovely crystal goblets for Claudio and Suzann, a tippy cup for Renee and a bottle on the high chair for Alayna. In Bella's place was a china salad bowl with sliced apples, grapes, walnuts, a plate of evenly sliced gouda cheese surrounded by a circle of Ritz crackers, a small plate with a steaming ear of buttered corn, and a can of Barq's Root Beer next to a crystal goblet filled with ice. A centerpiece of fresh flowers from the garden and linen napkins.

"How lovely, thank you," Bella said.

"We have the occasional human pass by and like to keep a little fresh food in the fridge and cabinets and we have an apple tree, a grape vine and a walnut tree in the back yard." Claudio explained, as he pulled out the chair for Suzann.

"And the corn?"

"We feed the animals corn!" Renee laughed.

Claudio smiled as he poured some of the contents of one of the Thermos's into Renee's tippy cup, Alayna's bottle and the two crystal goblets on the table. Bella had suspected that Renee's "chore" earlier was to collect blood from the farm animals they kept and yup, there it was, red and thick in the glasses.

Bella's head began to swim and she felt like she was going to pass out when she heard a blood curdling sound: Wolves howling in the nearby woods.

"Oh shit, it's Jake," Bella said out loud.

"What?" Claudio and Suzann said at once.

"I'd better go," Bella got up.

"Why? We certainly can handle a few wolves."

"These are friends and the last thing I want is for anyone gets hurt before I can tell them that you guys are cool and to leave you alone."

"Leave _us_ alone?" Renee laughed, "More like before we have doggie for dinner!"

Little Alayna joined in laughing with her big brother, "Doggie for dinner!" She cooed.

"Okay," Claudio said, going to the window and peaking out the drapes, "You want me to run you home in the van?"

"Nah," Bella said, "I'm not that far and I'm sure I'll run into the pack, I'll get a ride with them."

"You mean you 'll get a ride _on _ them!" Renee was cracking him and Alayna up.

Bella looked at the little family of LeStats and smiled. "Thanks for inviting me into your home. I'm glad to have met you all. Who knows? Maybe this will be the start of Peace between the races."

"That's exactly what I was going for." Claudio said. Taking Bella's hand in hers he said, "If you ever need anything, I hope you'll call on us."

"Here," Suzann held out Bella's body armor, "You can keep the clothes, but you owe me an outfit," she said smiling, then held out her hand for Bella to shake.

"Sorry, that won't do," Bella said then put her arms around both Claudio and Suzann and hugged them tightly. Renee let Alayna out of the highchair and they joined the three adults in a group hug.

"You'll have to bring your youngling over for a play date," Suzann said cheerily. To which Renee and Alayna heartily agreed.

Bella stopped, groaned and went out the door.

**A/N: Can you believe it-another chapter so soon??? I'm telling you, your reviews and comments make my fingers fly over the keyboard!**

**Love and lots of Lemondrops to all you lovely, lovely Twilighters!**

**BSL**


	26. Chapter 26: Cheese

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 26: CHEESE**

Jake and the pack caught site of Bella running through the meadow between the LeStat's cottage and the main road. To keep them away from her new friends, she quickened her pace. Soon, she was surrounded by four furry escorts yipping and nipping playfully at her feet. They were pretty graceful considering any one of them could fit her whole head in their mouth.

Jake shifted to his human self and walked along next to her while the others ran ahead, biting and tumbling over each other. Bella kept her eyes forward, trying not to notice Jake's over endowment flapping in the wind as they walked.

"Geez, Jake..." she moaned.

"Oh, come on, Bells," he laughed, "It's natural to be naked."

"Yeah, well, you're a little too natural for me at the moment!"

He cupped himself and laughed, trying unsuccessfully to get the whole thing behind his palm, then, succeeding with both hands. "There. Better?"

Bella just sighed and kept walking.

"Where ya been, anyways? Your sisters have been looking for you. Damn it but they get bitchier as they get older, did you know that?"

"Ha, yeah." She bit her lip, not sure if she should spill anything or not.

Suddenly, she got the oddest feeling in her belly. A tingling kind of thing, rolling up her spine until it settled in her neck. Someone was nearby.

"Jake..." She whispered, pig sticker blade out, crouching into position.

"I know. I feel it, too. Someone is watching us." He stood tall, ready to shift.

Bella cursed herself for not changing back into her body armor before she left Claudio and Suzann's, but, they were supposed to be half way to Italy by now, there should be no need for protection. And yet, she couldn't deny that what she felt was a combination of creepy 'Watcher in the Woods' paranoia and undeniable heat between her thighs at the thought it might be Edward. Whoever it was was masking their scent very well and staying well-hidden in the flora and fauna. Before she got out the Beretta from her boot, she tucked her shirt tightly into the pants. Jake frowned in confusion at the movement. Walking in a tight circle, she and Jake were back to back, carefully scrutinizing every movement, every sound until it just went away.

"Hm!" Bella said. "It wasn't LeStat."

"Nope. Wasn't shape shifter neither."

She suspected it to be an Amaranthine hiding their scent, maybe it was Esme. Nah, she would have made herself known. Bella rubbed her forehead.

"I'm going home, I've got a splitting headache." She put her weapons back where they belonged.

"Want an escort?" He said, shifting back into Wolf form, his big russet colored tail wagging happily.

She thought about saying no, but then, thought about the little family still within range of them. "Sure, let's race. Winner gets..."

"First turn at DDR!" and with that, he took off howling into the woods, no doubt letting his pack mates know where he was going and showing off that he was already half way there before she hit the dirt running.

Bella looked around one more time before breaking into a sprint, laughing through the trees, easily catching up and passing Jake. When she came to the front gate of her estate, she was just hitting her stride, but something shifted in her gut making her slow down. Then she stopped and looked down. It was the youngling in her womb. Edward was nearby and her little one was trying to get to him. Bella's heart sped up and her breathing went into hyperdrive.

She looked behind her. Jake and his pack and her German Shepherd guard dogs were frolicking in the sprinklers together. "Jake!" She called, cracking up at the site. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He barked twice which means yes. Bella looked around her carefully. Where was her General?

**xoxoxox**

Grayson met her at the door, polite as usual. "Madam!" He said indignantly looking at her rather pedestrian clothing. "Did you get mugged?"

Bella laughed and then she didn't stop for a good three minutes. "Oh, that was good, Grayson!"

He just eyed her like she'd gone mad. "Yes, Madam. I will have dinner dinner on the table in twenty five minutes. Shall I bring you a cocktail in the den?"

"Yes!" Then she hesitated, "You know, I think I'd like one of your banana mango icees instead."

"Very good, Madam."

"Grayson, have cook make some cheese covered brussel sprouts and have her pour some gravy on it? Oh yeah, and along with dinner have her include some garlic bread with mozarella cheese melted all over the top on it. Oh and do we have any blueberry muffins from breakfast? Have cook quarter one and melt some jalepeno cheddar to dip like fondue."

Grayson stared for a beat or two then said dryly, "Will that be all, Madam?"

"For now, thank you."

She checked her messages. Forty-two from her sisters who, judging from the clomping noises were running down the stairs, or the horses escaped the zoo and had taken up residence in her guest room.

"Bella!!" Rosalie yelled at her.

"Where have you been you--" Alice stopped and sniffed around. She got real close to her and said through clenched teeth, "Why do you smell like a LeStat? And what the fuck are you wearing??"

"What??" Rosalie came closer.

Bella gathered the collar of the shirt closer, hoping to keep their eyes off of the-

"You've been bitten," Alice yanked Bella's hands away, revealing the fading marks. "By a...a...a..."

"Oh God!" Rosalie started to cry.

"Wait a minute, hang on a second," Bella closed the collar and then held her hands up to keep her sisters at arms length. Then, she sat down and started to tell the story of her capture and the little surprise info of how their blood affects the LeStats. Then she told them about Claudio and Suzann and their two younglings. At first, they didn't quite believe the bit about the vegetarian vampires, thinking that maybe they did some funny mind thing with her, but after a while, Bella's sincerity won them over.

"Vegetarian LeStats..."Alice blew a breath out fast, "I would never have guessed it was possible."

"Yes, so they are hands off, we clear on this?" Bella said firmly.

Alice and Rosalie at the same time touched their hearts and swore, "On my honor!"

"Madam," Grayson announced, "Dinner awaits."

When Alice and Rosalie sat at the table, they saw a spread for about a dozen diners. "Expecting company?" Alice said.

"No."

Half a baked ham, fresh green beans with bacon, hot rolls, yams, some strange looking brussel sprouts, cheese bread, blueberry muffins, melted cheese with jalepenoes in a fondue pot, sliced gouda cheese and crackers.

Alice frowned, "Is that chocolate cake with melted gorgonzola drizzled on it?"

"It is!" Bella's eyes went wide, "Grayson! Tell cook they'll be a little something extra in her paycheck this week!"

"Very good, Madam!"

Bella walked around the table, filled up three plates and then sat down. Grayson brought out a tall glass with her icee. There was a little red umbrella, its toothpick end stuck in a cheese cube. She finished the icee in one big sip without so much as a brain freeze, then started shoveling the contents of the three plates in, not bothering to stop until they were licked clean. Then, she sat back, rubbed her tummy and belched contentedly.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then stared at Bella.

"You're pregnant!" Alice said in an accusatory tone.

"What??" Rosalie yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Bella looked around. "He'll hear you!"

"Who?"

"Edward!" She whispered hoarsely.

"Look, he may have superior Vampire hearing, but from Italy?" Rose said smugly.

"He didn't go."

"Have you seen him? Is he alone?" Alice said excitedly.

"No and I think so."

Rosalie crossed her arms under her breasts and tilted her head to the side. "You haven't seen him but you know he's here and that he's alone?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Uh huh." Alice said unbelievably.

"The youngling knows. He, or she, let me know that he's here."

"The _youngling _talks to you?" Rosalie mocked.

"Well, no. Not exactly."

"Well, if he's here, why isn't he...you know, here. With us, with you." Alice asked.

"Good question." Bella thought out loud.

"Maybe we should _make_ him come here." Rosalie said, with a twinkle in her eye. "Alice, where did you put that Morte rope?"

Alice hopped up and laughed, "It's in the trunk of my car!"

"Morte rope? What are you doing with Morte rope?" Bella was alarmed. It's a highly effective weapon against her kind. But she hasn't seen any in years.

"I picked it up at a flea market! Can you believe it?" Rosalie was out the door and running to the car.

Alice walked up the stairs quietly. Going out on the porch over the front entrance, she let her senses go until she struck pay dirt. Rosalie turned around, spotted Alice. Alice silently pointed up. Edward was on the roof. Going around the back, Rosalie kicked off her stilletoes, climbed up on one of the huge trees that surrounded Bella's house, stealthily leaped from branch to branch, the tall oak barely noticing her weight.

Bella sighed. "I'm going to take a bath, Grayson."

"Very good, Madam." He said, following her up the stairs.

"I'd like fried mozzarella sticks and salsa dip for a snack in about an hour or so. Something to drink...hot chocolate with whipped cream. Lots of it. When the General is brought in, he may like something as well." She said as they entered her private rooms.

"Very good. If I may be so bold as to offer my congratulations, Madam. I shall be honored to care for your youngling." He bowed deep and respectfully and when he straightened, he had a tear in his eye.

"Thank you, my old friend. I'm not sure if the General will agree." She looked away, rubbed her belly.

"Oh, Madam, I'm sure..."

"You may leave." She said tenderly yet firmly, ending the conversation.

He bowed again, then let himself out, closing the doors silently behind him.

Bella settled back in her very large claw foot tub and let the bubbles and the warmth of the water melt all her problems away. She dipped a wash cloth, wrung it out and lay it over her eyes. Sighing, she laid back and just enjoyed the quiet. For like half a minute. There were sounds of a struggle and something large bouncing off the walls and then the floor. Bella sighed heavily. Waited for it. Knock. Knock.

"Come in, Alice."

"Hello, my Lady."

Bella sat straight up. "Edward!" She smiled. "Wait a minute. Where are my sisters?"

**a/n: Ha ha ha! This was just the quiet interlude before all hell breaks loose. **

**Review! Let me know how I'm doing!**** How the hell are you lovely Twilighters doing??**

**Love and Lemondrops!**

**BSL **


	27. Chapter 27: An Unlikely Alliance

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 27: AN UNLIKELY ALLIANCE **

Edward took off his leather jacket and threw it onto the chaise lounge in the corner of the bathroom. Keeping his eyes on Bella, he began unbuttoning his shirt. Bella looked at her mate, the love of her existence, with his steely green eyes, sharp jaw line, his tousled hair. His breathing was ragged with lust, his pants straining with his desire for her.

"Warrior," Bella said in a commanding tone. Her heart was racing and her body was quickly heating up the tub water, but if she was going to pull this off, she needed to remain in control and for him to remember his place.

Edward immediately took a knee, bowed his head. "My Lady?"

"I am at a loss as to what you are doing here? And why were you stalking me? Why did you not let your presence be known to me at once? "

"You are not pleased to see me, my Love?"

Bella's heart nearly broke at the tone in which he said that. How could he doubt? She touched his head, stroked his soft hair.

"I am extremely pleased to see you, my heart, my soul. I am just...well, the last we met, did you not show me a first class ticket to Italy with your name on it?" She got lost in his soft hair, playing in it, stroking him until he closed his eyes getting lost in her touch. "I'm surprised to see you. And unless Tartarus has frozen over, your bosses do not take lightly to being stood up."

Edward lifted one side of his mouth up in a smile. He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. Bella melted. She wanted to drag him into the tub with her and shred his clothes off him, mount him and not stop until they were both exhausted. Sensing her need for him, he started to growl low in his throat, the vibrations hitting her right between her legs.

"Carlisle and my brothers are going to Volterra to make the necessary presentation to the Volturi. I have elected to remain behind." He explained, his head bowed.

This is not good, Bella thought to herself. The Volturi are not going to take this too kindly. She knew why he was there. The youngling was no doubt trying to get his attention. She had to do something before they sent their guard here to take him back.

"Edward," she said in a stern voice. "Do you think that was wise? Considering who your bosses are and what they are capable of? You intend to disgrace me-make me a widow at this young time in our mating?"

He opened his mouth, about to give her the 'I am a General of the Amaranthine Warriors, commissioned by Aro himself ' speech, but thought better of it. After all, she was the only one that mattered now. She and their youngling. If, in fact, she was carrying his youngling. Maybe his Love for her was making him lose his mind? She had yet to say anything and he could not possibly breech that topic. If he offended her, she could snap his neck and be acquitted of the act. It was their way.

"Madam!" Grayson knocked softly but urgently.

"Yes, what?" Bella barked. Then a little less harshly, "Come in, Grayson."

Grayson raised an eyebrow when he saw General Cullen on his knees by the tub, head bowed, clasping Bella's hand to his face. He briefly smiled at Bella and then said in a serious tone, "Master Jacob was here."

She opened her mouth to say 'show him in,' but thought better of it. Edward would go ape-shit.

"He left a message for you."

Instead she said, "Message?"

"Yes. It seems that the pack has cornered a nest of LeStats and they are awaiting your arrival and I quote-'for the fun to begin.' It seems they have detained some sort of _family_."

"Family? Are you sure he said 'family?'" She said nonchalantly, the very essence of calm.

"Yes, Madam. I made him repeat the message twice to be absolutely certain."

Bella did her best to calm herself. _Oh gods! Was it Claudio, Suzann and their younglings? _Of course it was! Any other LeStats would have engaged the pack in battle. "W(-cough-)where are they?" She said in her best casual tone, taking the wash cloth and slowly wiping her face with it. "Where is the pack holding them?"

"At the rendezvous point, Madam. Shall I get your gear?"

"At once. I've got no time to lose!" She stood. Grayson handed her a lush towel then left. Covering herself quickly before Edward could see her spots, she mumbled, "He better not stake them before I get there!"

"Why not let the pack have them, my Lady? What's a small nest of LeStats to you when we can stay home and get re-acquainted with each other?" He growled again lightly.

She had no time to explain. They had so much to talk about but no time right now. Dressing quickly, arming herself from top to bottom, and with Edward moping behind her, she took off down the stairs, passed her sisters who were cocooned together in the Morte rope. She sighed heavily but didn't break her stride. She burst out onto the driveway where Grayson had the Lamborghini ready and waiting.

"Edward, untie my sisters and tell them where I've gone. Then tell them to meet me there."

"Surely, you're not going alone. I insist. Let me come with you." He was incredulous.

She pegged him with a hard stare. "Get my sisters, Warrior. They know where I'll be and they know which way the wind blows."

"What? Which way the—what?" He frowned.

"I've got to go, darling. I Love you."

Grabbing her up in a hot kiss she felt all the way down her spine to her toes, he let go, she got in and sped away, peeling rubber half way to the main road. Tears stung her eyes. What a mess. Already her involvement with Edward was going to bring the wrath of Volterra down on Forks. He disobeyed a direct order by the Volturi to appear before them. He was a dead Vampire and it was her fault. She was going to have to spurn him, make him go to Italy. Or they most certainly would hunt him down for this. And that she could not live with. But right now, she had a family to save from a pack of ferocious wolves who loved to stake LeStats almost as much as she did.

**xoxoxox**

Bella began climbing the rocks. When she got close to the rendezvous point, she thought about the countless times she would meet Jake here during their night patrols. Things were casual and fun. He always knew how to make her laugh. That seemed like such a long time ago. LeStats were evil human killing monsters and the wolves were bratty prank pulling frat boys. She and her sisters would spend their off hours protecting their beloved Forks and whining about having to sustain themselves with their 'drinks.' She was going to have to go back to that, wasn't she? She groaned loudly at the thought.

Jake was sitting on the rocks overlooking the ocean, smoking a cigarette and looking out upon the gray sky mirrored in the gray ocean. He looked like he had aged ten years in the past few months. Bella looked around. It was just the two of them.

"I can't believe I didn't know." He said quietly, shaking his head. "All these years, right in front of my eyes."

"What, Jake?"

"You and your sisters. Amaranths. Side by side we staked LeStats all of these years. And you were one of them. Well, not one of them, but still a blood sucker nonetheless. All along."

"Listen, Jake," Bella said rubbing the back of her neck, palmed the knife at her back holster, "I'm not apologizing for..."

"No, don't." He said smiling. "I knew you were something freaky. I mean, come on! You think I didn't feel you trying to mind wipe me all those times?"

"You knew I was..."

"Yeah, but one thing I don't get. You need to feed off your own kind, right? There aren't any around here. I would have known it. Well, until those three jacked up pretty boys of yours mysteriously appeared anyways."

"True. But we can be sustained on human blood. We don't kill, though, we just take a little. But it's always from willing people."

"Willing people?" Then it looked like he was trying to piece together something, "Holy Hell!" He eyes went wide and then he became green around the gills, "If you tell me you've been feeding off of that dickless assfuck _Mike Newton _I swear I'm gonna yack all over my boots right here!" He made a gagging sound, then laughed.

Bella laughed with him, not willing to over share in that department. Then, she stood, crossed her arms over her chest and got serious. "Look, Jake. About this LeStat family you've got captured."

Jake stiffened, standing to his full height.

Bella stood in his face. "I know them. They're different and I would kill any one of you if you hurt them."

"They're not actually being held prisoner by the pack."

"What? What do you mean?" Panic spiked in Bella.

"They are being held in protection by the pack." He laughed a little nervous bird like chirp.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See? We know these Vampires and they're good people," He started talking really fast. "You were in their territory this morning when we caught up with you in the woods there. We had to lead you away and then we doubled back and we've been standing guard ever since. I know how much you live to kill their kind, but we can't have you stake them."

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank the gods!"

"What?"

"I was in their territory as a guest of Claudio! I didn't know you knew them, too."

Suddenly Seth appeared in wolf form, highly agitated, doing that high pitched squeal dogs do when they're upset. He barked a couple of times then ran back into the forest.

"What's wrong? What did he say?"

Jake swallowed. His face looked grave. "Come on!" He yelled.

"Why? What happened?" Bella got out her Bowie and assumed an offensive stance.

He gritted his teeth so hard, his jaw cracked. He snarled, "You'd better come with me."

**a/n: Short but sweet, but oh so fast. Good thing I was talking about this update and not Edward's nether regions! Okay, okay, it's late, I'm tired...blah blah okay. Whew! I felt someone pull a Bowie out of their ass holster in Wisconsin somewhere! I'm ducking!**

**Thank you so much for all the adds and especially for all the reviews-it's really such a good feeling to know someone out there somewhere is just a pervy as I am! You know who you are! And I LOVE you for it!**

**Ya know—I don't think there's enough blood and guts lately...hm...lemony goodness or lovely blood and guts? **

**Love and lemondrops 'til next time you lovely Twilighters!**

**BSL**

**P.S.** Wanted to share this quote with you:

**I have seen the truth; I have seen and I know that people can be beautiful and happy without losing the power of living on earth. **

**I will not and cannot believe that evil is the normal condition of mankind. And it is just this faith of mine that they laugh at. **

**But how can I help believing it? I have seen the truth —it is not as though I had invented it with my mind, I have seen it, seen it, **

**and the living image of it has filled my soul for ever.  
**

**Fyodor Dostoevsky (1821-1881)**

Dig it!!


	28. Chapter 28: Fur Balls and Fangs

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 28: FUR BALLS AND FANGS  
**

**A/N: Can you believe it??? Another chapter??? It's because of all of you lovely, lovely Twilighters and your oh-so-lovely reviews and-Oh my frikken grapes! You guys are wicked awesome! I have readers in Russia for crying out loud! Review if you likey! Let's see what our friends in Forks are up to now... love and lemondrops a plenty! BSL**

"Jake! Wait!" Bella yelled breathlessly.

He had a good half a mile head start from her, but she was catching up fast. She stopped when she saw a strange sight. Crouching down at the white picket fence bordering the outskirts of Claudio and Suzann's property line, the wolves were slapping there tails on the ground, all twitchy like. Each tail beat a separate rhythm into the dirt.

She got down to their level to see what they were all hyper about. About fifty feet up off the ground in an old Hemlock, was her Edward, balanced on a primordial looking limb, ready to strike. She panned to the ground, following his line of sight. Bella gasped. It was Renee! He was leaving the barn struggling with the two Thermos jugs full of the little family's Thursday night liquid dinner. Bella ran flat out for the little boy, coming between him and Edward's landing zone.

"Renee! Renee!" She called desperately as she ran towards him.

"Hi Bella," Renee said cheerily in his little boy voice.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward called down to her, frightened by her casual attitude. "That's a LeStat! Get out of the way!"

"Renee!" She yelled behind her, "Go into the house immediately! Run! Don't stop!"

Dropping the Thermos's to the ground, Renee did as he was told. Screams and alot of yelling from inside the house were heard.

Alice appeared from above, slowly arcing into a graceful swan dive down from an adjacent elm, flipping in mid air, landing gracefully on the side of her sister. Rosalie jumped down from the roof, landing on the opposite side of Bella, with her hands on her hips and in a defensive stance.

"My Lady?" Edward looked down curiously.

"Warrior...Edward, my Love," she said a little more tenderly, "come to me."

Bella held her breath as she watched Edward come out of the tree, his way. His elegance unmatched, he did a perfect three and a half gainer over the tree limb, landing in front on her on one knee, his head bowed in reverence. "Edward, stand with me."

Rising to his full height, he kissed her hand and then just held it to his face.

"I Love you so much," Bella breathed, totally enraptured within the moment. "How ever did I live without you?"

Forgetting where he was, forgetting what he was about to do and forgetting who was watching, Edward wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her to his body. One hand pressed to the small of her back, the other tangling in her hair, he dipped his head down until their lips met. Strong, urgent and hot, his mouth was on hers, his tongue twining with hers, until the heat between them exploded. With her arms wrapped around his neck, he reached down and hitched both her legs up around his waist.

Alice and Rosalie sighed, missing their mates terribly. But when Edward reached for his fly in an attempt to join them right there, that's when they stepped in.

"Bella," it was Claudio's sudden appearance that cut through the intensity of the moment.

"Claudio!" Bella stepped away from Edward, totally flushed, standing in between the two males. Edward immediately got into offensive stance and roughly pushed Bella behind him. Opening up his mouth, he hissed loudly at Claudio who returned the same in kind.

"Stand down!" Bella shouted. "Edward-Claudio I said _stand down_!"

At that moment, the pack jumped the fence and circled the three of them, growling.

"Bella-_move_!" Edward commanded.

"Get out of the way, Bella!" Claudio yelled.

"No! Wait!" Bella held her hands out to both of them. "Edward! Stand down! These are my friends!"

Edward tilted his head sideways as if he was unsure he heard her correctly. She turned to the LeStat. "Claudio, this is my mate, Edward. Edward, this is Claudio, my friend. He's a vegetarian Vampire."

The screen door slammed. Everyone turned to look. Suzann was on the porch wielding a huge shotgun pointed straight at Edward's head.

"Suzann! No!" Bella screamed, throwing herself in front of Edward.

"Darling!" Claudio said in as reasonable tone as he could manage, "This is Bella's _mate_, Edward. You can put the gun down."

"The hell I will! Tell him to back the fuck off you first and I'll think about dropping my arms!"

A few shaky moments later and everyone calmed down. Drinking a can of Barq's in the kitchen, Edward was awkward and totally stunned at first, but then, like Bella, he was completely taken in by this loving family. Especially when the little one, Alayna climbed onto his lap, sighed contentedly and fell asleep. He sat there, cradling this little girl, stroking her hair with the tenderest of looks on his face.

"I didn't know..." he said softly.

"What did you say, Edward?" Suzann said while she and Renee cleared the dinner dishes from the table.

"I didn't know all this," he gestured around the room, "was possible for your kind."

Claudio reached down and grabbed up his sleeping daughter to him and carried her into the bedroom.

Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached down and fished it out. He looked at the screen for a long moment then put it away. Bella watched his face carefully for any signs of trouble. Nothing. Just the beautiful perfection that is her Edward. She sighed. Could she ever get tired of looking at him? No. Never. She sucked in a breath, thinking about his face, down to his sharp jaw line that she loved to run her tongue along, to his throat and then her fangs started to elongate. Edward's eyes shifted to her face like he knew what she was thinking.

"Ready to go home, my Lady?" He said, shifting in his seat.

"Yeth," Bella said lisping over her fangs. Which set off a laughing jag that she fought very hard to get in control of.

Claudio and Suzann hugged each other and whispered. Suzann did the same thing when she was pregnant with Renee. They knew what was going on, her pregnancy was giving her the giggles, which happens along the first week of the first quatern. They all laughed with her at first, but then when she couldn't stop, after a while Edward just bid everyone a good night and escorted Bella out the door.

They ran through the woods together, passing Jake and the pack who were busy chasing squirrels, although later when Jake retells of the events that occurred this night, he will just say they were merely out patrolling. Yet, coincidentally, there will be five new squirrel tails hanging from the tribe flag pole.

Bella watched her mate running through the woods, jumping over obstacles on the forest floor, leaping up and using low tree limbs to catapult himself over her head. She was totally enthralled. He was poetry-a living, breathing sonnet of her soul. She slowed up a little so she could watch him move from behind. His lovely ass clenching and moving, his thighs pumping like pistons. She couldn't wait to get him naked.

Edward looked over his shoulder and smiled when he heard her growling behind his back. That's when she sprang. She took him down easily to the forest floor, kicking up debris as she rolled him over until he was under her.

Before he could take a breath, she ripped his button fly open, the rivets flying off into the darkness. She grabbed his erection and plunged her mouth down, covering him, taking him all the way in. Edward barked out a yell as his hips surged with the silken feel of her wet tongue, the grazing of her teeth. He clawed at the wet leaves, sweat breaking out all over his body. He tried to get up, he had to get inside her-but she was having none of it. She swung her body up and over, her hot, wet silk and lace panties inches from his face. He brought his head forward, ripped them off her with his fangs and sank his face into her, making her scream around his cock. Using his tongue, his lips, his teeth, he worked her mercilessly until she was rubbing her juices all over his face in wanton abandon. She removed her mouth to pant, moaning loudly as her body was preparing to sizzle out of control. Grabbing her hips, Edward flipped her over onto the forest floor, her arms and legs falling out like a rag dolls. Grabbing his hard cock, he pounced on her, stabbing her with himself all the way in until their hips met. He pummeled her. Once, twice, five times, twenty times and then as she screamed out in her orgasm, he exploded in his, still pounding away at her until they were nothing but panting, sweating, satiated.


	29. Chapter 29: News From Abroad

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 29: NEWS FROM ABROAD**

While Edward was using the shower in the master suite's bathroom, Bella snuck off to use the shower in Alice's room. When she got out, she twisted a towel around her hair, wiped the fog off the mirror with a hand towel and looked at herself. First thing she noticed was the LeStat bites were completely gone and then... "Fucking fuck-fuck-fuck!" She bit out in horror. There, all along her side up over her shoulder and just ending at the base of her neck was a sprinkling of light blue spots. "Holy fuck!" She said through clenched teeth. She turned her head sideways and sure enough, there was a couple along her jaw line.

She shook her head. "Now what?" Her plan to spurn Edward so he would return to Italy before the Volturi descended on Forks was, for all intents and purposes, a lost cause. Once he saw the spots, she knew he'd insist on staying with her. Not that that was a bad thing...she thought about nightly patrols, coming home for some hot sex, waking up, hot sex, hot sex with breakfast, lunch and dinner..."No! No! No!" She chastised herself. Then she spied some cover up of Alice's on the mirrored tray. "Hm...maybe I can just cover them up, just long enough to send him on his way."

She started on her face, easily covering up the newest additions. Working around her arm and down her side, she did the best she could. The darker, older ones at the base of her spine would be a problem, but if she did her job right, he wouldn't see her naked.

She rifled through Alice's closet, thought better of it when all she found was teeny tiny sheer baby dolls and crotchless panties. Going to Rosalie's she realized that both of her sisters were total horn dogs and owned every piece from Victoria's Secret's ultimate slut collection.

"Aha!" She found a sapphire silk robe hanging in the back, fresh from the cleaners. Pausing outside the bedroom door. She willed herself to find the courage to do what she needed to be done. She would be firm, but not hurtful. She didn't owe him an explanation, in her world a female's command was all the explanation he needed, but because she loved him so dearly, she would be explaining why he had to leave. There was no youngling, she was fine on her own, so there was no need to bring the wrath of the Volturi down on their heads.

She repeated a sort of mantra to herself to 'gear up, get it done,' as her beloved trainer taught her and her sisters a long time ago. Protect your ass first and then the ass of your comrades. Surely he would understand it and go peacefully. She didn't want a confrontation. But, as was their way, he could insist on a throw down to prove that he was a man and she needed him. Then, she would have to kick his ass or at least try until one of them cried out for mercy. Which, in all truthfulness, would most likely be her submitting to him. She could probably best him with weapons, but in a face to face, hand to hand? Not a chance.

Putting her hand on the handle, she took a couple of deep breaths. Then a couple more. Opening the door, "Edw--"

On her bed, her beautiful Warrior lay stretched out, fast asleep. His firm. round ass half uncovered by the towel, his strong arms wrapped around a pillow. She sighed. What a magnificent sight. She willed the lights to extinguish, one by one. Leaving a small one on so she could gaze at him. She pulled back the sheet on her side, slipped in and drifted off to sleep.

**xoxoxox**

A banging on the door, soft at first, getting louder and then Grayson's voice with a definite urgency, "Madam! Arise, Madam! There is urgent news! _Madam_!"

Bella snorted awake, flew out of her bed and flung the door open. "What is it, Grayson?"

She could hear Jake's voice from the foyer talking rapidly, then Paul and Quill started to argue loudly, Bella dove for her closet, suiting up, weaponing up quickly.

"Surely, they're not the problem, Grayson?" She said, putting her knife into the thigh holster.

"No, Madam," Grayson said, quickly French braiding her hair for her, "There is news from _abroad_."

Abroad. Bella stopped. Stood still. Volturi. "Edw--" She turned to wake up Edward.

"He's gone?" Bella went over to the bed and felt the covers, looked around quickly. Everything was gone. Shoes, weapons everything he came with.

Curious, a bit pissed off that he left without so much as a 'see you later,' but she had no time for drama. Taking the stairs three at a time, she burst into the den. The guys looked up immediately. "Report!" She commanded.

Jake sat down on the couch and smiled. "Sit with me."

Bella sat next to him on the couch. He turned to the other pack members andgrowled, "Patrol. Now!"

They saluted, turned and ran out the front door, shifting the minute they were on the front steps.

"What's happening?"

"Okay," Jake began as Grayson put a large tray with a carafe of cappuccino, a tall pitcher of orange juice with two glasses of ice and a mountain of his homemade croissants with butter and an assortment of jams on the coffee table. "Last night, on patrol, we noticed a lot of movement in the shadows."

"Thank you, Grayson," He bowed on his way out. Bella poured herself a large cup of coffee. "So, movement in the shadows? Where?" She said spreading strawberry jam and cream cheese on a buttered croissant.

"Well," Jake stuffed two croissants in his mouth, chewed for a bit then, "Over by the old LeStat camp first and then near Claudio and Suzann's."

Bella sucked in her breath, ready to get up and go. "Why didn't you call me?"

"No, no, no-sit." he said smiling. "First thing we did was double up the patrol. We took care of the family. Embry, Jared and Seth are out there, keeping a watch on things."

Bella sat down, but still at attention, arms folded over her chest. "Well??"

"Well what?" Jake upended the pitcher of juice and chugged, not spilling a drop.

"What was in the frikken shadows?" Bella rubbed her temples, completely frustrated into a headache.

"We think a couple people from the old tribe were skulking around, seeing if any of the LeStats stayed behind. Don't worry, we chased them back to the Canadian border. We just got back and here we are." He said kind of self satisfyingly.

"Is that it?" Bella frowned. "Weird movement in the shadows? Old tribe members?"

"Yeah. What were you expecting? Santa Claus? It ain't Christmas, Bells. And he's more of the home invasion down the chimney type, not the skulk in the shadows type," He snorted.

Bella's phone buzzed. A text was coming through from Alice:

_**Join me for coffee and donuts in the park?**_

Bella analyzed the cryptic message in her head.

'_Join me_' was a command to stress the urgency. '_coffee and donuts_' was their code for Forks Police Station, and 'a_t the park_' was their way of saying 'in the parking lot.' So J_oin me for coffee and donuts in the park_ meant-Meet me in the parking lot behind Forks Police Station, now.

"Who is it?" Jake said around stuffing croissants number four and five into his yap.

Bella stood and began to walk towards the door. "Just Rosalie. Wondering what I'm doing." She said casually.

Bella stopped, tapped the phone with her index finger in thought. Jake obviously was not the source for the 'news from abroad' that Grayson spoke of. Grayson came in to gather the tray and the remnants of breakfast. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Alice and Rosalie's hoodies hanging by the door on the ornate brass coat rack. She looked at Grayson, who nodded quite subtly in its direction.

"Ya know, Bells, that body armor won't protect you from us." Jake laughed.

"Us?" She said, stopping in mid step.

"Yeah. If you're thinking of standing against the old pack."

"I know, but I think it makes my ass look awesome," she smirked.

"That it does, that it does," he laughed, burped.

"Be right back. I'm going to get some clothes on. Rosalie wants me to stop by her shop for a bit."

"Oh? Did she open already?"

"No, but she's having trouble deciding on which new floor design to go with, so I'm gonna stop by and probably have lunch, too."

"Okay," Jake stood, stretching out, reaching for the ceiling, which he could just about touch, "Guess I'll go catch up with others, see what's happening. Later, Bells."

**xoxoxoxox**

The news from abroad was not good. Jasper had texted Alice with a short note that said simply 'gird your loins,' which was their secret code for 'heads up, something's coming and it ain't good, arm yourself.' Rosalie simultaneously received a message from Emmett with a likewise cryptic message: 'Good day to wear your best panties,' which meant to 'weapon up' or 'I'm coming home to fuck the holy hell out of you' or both, knowing Em. Bella checked her phone for like the millionth time. Nothing from her mate. The bastard.

"Nothing from Edward?" Alice frowned.

"Nope." Bella sighed heavily. "You'd think he'd at least send me something, anything. Even a 'hi honey.'" Bella bit her lip.

"What the fuck, Bella? What did you do?" Rosalie snapped. Then she looked at the side of her neck. "Wait a minute-what's up with your neck?"

Bella put her hands up, covering her throat. "What do you mean?"

Alice walked up, removed one of her hands. "Is that make up?"

"You tried to cover up your spots?" Rosalie looked closer, "Whatever for?"

"You think he saw them? You think that's why he took off before I woke up?" Bella's eyes went wide.

"Don't be stupid, Bella," Alice laughed. "Your being knocked up is a good thing and he knows that too. Unless of course-wait-you didn't tell him did you??"

"Why did you do that?" Rosalie stood with hands on hips, drumming her boot into the dirt.

"Look. I need him to not to be tied here out of some sort of misplaced loyalty." She said, her eyes becoming uncomfortably too moist. "And definitely not to be my nurse maid."

"You fucking asshole!" Rosalie growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alice joined in.

"What??" Bella threw her hands up in the air.

"What about you, you idiot! You need him!" Rosalie yelled.

"Your youngling needs him!" Alice got right up in her face.

"What I need is for him to go to Italy." Bella looked around at the cars, the trees across the street, anywhere but in the sad eyes of her sisters. She whispered angrily, "We can't have the Volturi showing up here looking for him."

"Yeah, well, that's why we're here." Rosalie's look turned grave.

"Oh gods--"

"Yup," Alice whispered. "We've been following Volturi scents all afternoon."

"And?" Bella asked, eyes popping wide open.

"They just disappeared. We lost the trail." Rosalie answered.

"They don't know we're here." Bella stated. "Why would they cover up their scent?"

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and then at Bella.

"Well? Do they?"

"Not sure." Alice whispered.

"But they know Edward is here." Bella added. "Which is what I was trying to avoid in the first place."

Bella thought about it for a moment. "Wait a minute-how did they get here so fast? The males just left here like yesterday morning. No way they could-"

She stopped and then it dawned on her, "They were headed here anyways."

"Looks like it." Rosalie mocked. "So your little I-don't-need-anybody-shove him out the door business was totally unnecessary."

Ignoring her sister, Bella asked, "When you were tracking the Volturi, where did the trail fizzle out ?"

"Near the old LeStat camp." Alice said.

"Holy-fucking-crow."

**xoxoxox**

**A special note:** Thank you and a hearty sprinkling of lemondrops to the following lovely, lovely Twilighters who gave me a review on the last chapter, it is for you that I write (not in any particular order):

**Edwardsgirlfriend1, Sendmeonmyway, Twilight Saga Nerd, xXxEdward N Bella 4 LifexXx, Teambellaedward, Brown Bisoular, Litany Gone, Lozzy035, Ilovecherrypie**

**If I may beg your indulgence, I would like to add this heartfelt author's note regarding the nature of fan fiction:** I have to share my feelings before I decide whether or not to continue with this story. I Love Twilight. I Love my fan fiction crafted around the genius that is Stephenie Meyer. I Love all of you Twilighters. And, holy shit! it's a hell of a lot more than a little bit of awesome when I see that 462 of you beautiful Twilighters have hit up my last chapter! However, how disheartening is it to only have 9 reviews? Does that mean that by a massive majority 453 of you are not liking it? The very nature of fan fiction and what drives an author is you guys and your reviews. How else do we know that what we are doing is as lovely (and in my case lovingly twisted) to you as we think? I encourage you--whether it's me or one of the many, many fine authors on this site--when you read a fan fiction that you like, take a few seconds, push the little blue button and let the author know. Even a quick 'love it', 'like it,' 'meh,' or 'Hi from Australia,' really means a lot. --Love, BSL


	30. Chapter 30: Betrayal in the Barn

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 30: BETRAYAL IN THE BARN**

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, General?" Felix spat out, punctuating the last word with a punch to the side of Edward's head.

"I was out looking for you! I'd heard you guys were in town and I thought we could all, you know, hang out at Fork's Pub. Have a beer, tell a few jokes, have a few laughs, pick up a few girls." Edward laughed getting him a good slap across the face.

"You were to return to Volterra to give your report!" Felix screamed into Edward's face, not an inch from his nose.

"I didn't know you missed me this much, Felix. Kiss me," Edward pursed his lips.

Felix drew his fist back to wipe the grin off of Edward's face when Demetri grabbed Felix's arm and said, "Enough, Felix." Then, turning to Edward he grinned, "For now. Felix, why don't you see what you can find in the house."

"Demetri, what is this all about?" Edward said cooly. "General Cullen, Major Whitlock and Major McCarty are on their way as we speak to meet with your Masters. What are you doing here? Why are you bothering me?"

"And just why aren't you on the plane with your Father and Brothers?"

"You didn't think I'd be here, did you? You were expecting me to be gone with them. What do you want with Forks?"

"Let's just say, our Masters are not convinced you were doing your job, General. That perhaps you had taken a mate. Gone soft. We have come to take the necessary steps to finish off what you were supposed to have done. Your being here was a pleasant surprise. We had other plans but now you've made our job much easier on us."

"Oh?" Edward said dryly. "Glad to be of service. And with what am I helping you accomplish?"

"Let's just say this has turned from a hunting expedition to a fishing trip." Demetri smirked.

"Fishing trip?"

"Yeah and guess what, General--you're the bait!" He laughed evilly.

Demetri ripped off the blindfold from Edward's eyes. Folding his arms on his chest, he regarded Edward carefully, watching him get accustomed to his surroundings. After his eyes adjusted to the light, Edward looked around. He was in some sort of barn. It was night, so there was not much light except from the fluorescents above the animal stalls. Two cows and a calf, two sheep with a couple of lambs, two goats with a kid. And beyond the stalls, he saw sacks of feed, alfalfa and hay bales stacked up against one wall and, curiously, a three shelf book case with about two dozen metal Thermos jugs all lined up nice and neat. He struggled against the binds of Morte rope securing his wrists and ankles to the chair he was bound to, which was useless since this just made them tighter. He steeled himself against the panic he felt. He was a Warrior. A General. He was going to win this day. He had to be patient. Just what he was bait for, he hadn't a clue.

There came a great ruckus from outside the barn door, a scuffle of some sort. Felix burst through the barn doors, pulling a rope attached to a male with a pillowcase over his head tied around his neck with a noose. He pushed him down into the dirt face first and laughed, "Looky what I found!"

Edward stiffened as he caught the scent of the male LeStat in front of him. He realized then, to his horror, that he must be in the barn at Claudio and Suzann's. Oh gods! What were they going to do to this lovely family? Where was Suzann and their younglings? Were they already dead?

Felix threw the end of the rope over a heavy wooden beam. Pulling the rope taught, the male struggled to stand as he was being pulled upright. He was pulled until he was up on his feet, on the tip of his toes, almost dangling, but not quite, just tight enough to cause him discomfort and should he lose his balance, he would begin to choke.

Felix poked the male a few times, laughing like a little kid bullying a puppy. Then he drop kicked him in the side, pushing the male off balance, causing him to sputter and choke as he tried to desperately right himself.

"Felix, really," Edward spoke condescendingly, "This is so beneath you."

The LeStat male stilled, turned his head towards the voices.

"Why General you have certainly turned into a pussy!" Felix laughed, "Surely you can smell the putrid stench of this LeStat fucker."

"Doesn't seem sporting to me at all," Edward said, trying to use reason on him, "You've got him all tied up and all. You might as well dress him up in heels and parade him down the Via Madonna della Tosse and let the younglings poke him with pointed sticks for Christ's sake!"

"Would you like a crack at him, General?" Felix laughed.

"Yes," Demetri laughed, "This might be fun-untie him, Felix. Let's have a personal demonstration of what the General is famous for."

Felix used the Mortis coil to release Edward from the ropes. Edward stood, stretched, cracked his back, his shoulders, his neck and his knuckles before he approached the hanging male in the pillowcase.

"D-do I know you?" the male in the pillowcase said uncertainly.

Edward hesitated, not sure that his identity revelation to Claudio would be a good thing. Edward crouched down and then sprung, landing easily on the beam above. Loosening the rope, he gracefully leaped off and landed in front of Claudio, holding the rope end in his hands. `

Demetri, coming up behind Claudio, whips the pillowcase off of his head. "Behold your executioner!"

Claudio's eyes went saucer wide, his jaw dropping at first and then tightening so hard, it made a loud crack sound.

"Edward?" Claudio hissed.

"You know each other?" Felix asked, totally incredulous.

"Explain yourself General!" Demetri demanded.

"Yes, I was aware of his existence."

"_His_ existence? You mean _it_!" Felix barked out. "That is not a he! It is not alive!"

"General, you say you are aware of its existence, then why is it still standing?" Demetri crossed his arms over his chest impatiently. "What is Imperator Ordonatio Number Twenty Four?"

Edward stiffened his jaw, his hands clutching tightly into fists.

"What is it, General! Say it-out loud!" Felix cracked his knuckles, slamming one fist into his other palm.

Edward came to attention, loosened his jaw and said with an even tone, "Imperator Ordonatio Number Twenty Four: All Vampires of the LeStat race are to be executed on sight."

"And, if I'm not mistaken, I believe it was you, General, that was the one that campaigned to get that particular General Order put into motion, am I not correct?" Demetri stated.

"Yes." Edward said, still standing at attention. In his mind, his heart was shamed. It was his own hatred for the LeStats that brought about this very situation. If Demetri and Felix suspected that the LeStats might be using Forks as their own private stomping grounds, they would definitely raze the town to its foundations. And if they suspected that he had allowed it? Everyone was doomed. He might have to kill Claudio and his family to save Bella, his Brother's Mates and the whole town, just to get rid of the two Volturi Guard standing in front of him, mocking him now. Edward shook his head as he finally understood the term-his chickens certainly had come home to roost. His oft celebrated career as Amaranthine master butcher had come full circle to bite him on the ass.

Demetri got right up in his face. "And yet, here it is. How do you explain this discrepancy, General? This blatant breech of protocol?"

"I was merely observing them." He inwardly cringed, hoping they did not catch the term 'them.'

"Observing it?" Felix laughed, "You must be joking! Are you high, General?"

"This LeStat claims to not take human life in order to feed. I found that concept highly unlikely, but highly fascinating all the same."

"You mean it uses them as their blood source without killing them." Demetri said.

"Actually no. It's the damnedest thing I've ever heard, honestly," Edward spoke in slightly astonished tones, "He feeds off these animals here." He gestured behind them at the livestock.

"No way!" Felix wrinkled his nose at the thought."That's just disgusting!"

"Well, we can't have this," Demetri decided, shaking his head. "No. That would open a whole new kettle of fish and I for one am not willing to go back and tell the Masters that. Speak LeStat! Are there more of you who exist this way?"

Claudio didn't speak, his jaw cracking from holding it so tight.

Demetri frowned deeply. "I'll take that for a yes." He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Then he shook it and and said, "Oh no, no, no. This is not happening on my watch, no-fucking-way. If this got out, if there was even the slight possibility that LeStats were not the murdering bastards that we have known them to be? This would mean a complete overhaul of the system. Our armies would disband. Thousands of our people would be unemployed, starving, homeless. No."

"Kill it, General." Demetri commanded.

"Now." Felix said, hate and a sick amusement gleaming from his eyes.

As Edward began circling Claudio, Felix and Demetri dragged over a couple of hay bales to sit down and watch from. They knew Edward's reputation. He didn't just slice and dice, he took pleasure in the kill, much like a cat toying with a mouse. They got comfortable and cheered as the games began.

"LeStat!" Demetri called to him, "You should know that it is the great General Cullen that is going to have the pleasure to make an end of you today."

"W-what?" Claudio said, his eyes wide in surprise. "Whom did you say he was?"

"General Edward Cullen, LeStat killer extraordinaire! How many did you take out, General? Twenty, thirty thousand during the Great Romanian Wars?"

"You should feel honored that he is going to cut your head off, you miserable shit bag!" Felix laughed.

Claudio shook with rage. "You!" He pointed at Edward accusingly, "You single handedly nearly extinguished my entire race! Your reign of terror resulted in the systematic murder of thousands upon thousands of innocent people!" Claudio cried. "You bathed in their entrails! After you lined them up in the town squares, younglings watched you decapitate their parents! You're a monster!"

Edward, feeling shame at having his past brought up in such a manner, fought back with the logic and truth of the history that fueled his hate for the LeStat race, "Your kind butchered millions of humans! They went unchecked for centuries draining and murdering innocent women and children in their beds and you _defend_ them? I did the world a great favor by eradicating your kind!"

"Oh, this is priceless, Demetri!" Felix laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Holy shit! Are you getting this down on the video cam?"

"Most definitely! The Masters will be piss their pants when they see this!"

"I know! Hey-wait a minute!" Felix gets up, hands the video camera to Demetri, and starts prowling around the barn looking for something. "Let me see, where are they? Aha!"

He grabbed the two swords that they had earlier disarmed from Edward that he had strapped in his back holsters. Tossing one to Edward he says, "Here General! Let's take a cue from our Roman brothers."

Edward easily caught the grip of his sword and swished it around masterfully, cutting Claudio's ties with a flourish. Tossing the other sword to Claudio, Felix commanded, "Now you two duke it out Gladiator style!"

"This is a great idea, Felix!" Demetri laughed.

"You cannot be serious," Edward said.

"Very. Now get busy. Begin!"

Edward backed up, swishing his sword back and forth in front of himself, expertly working the blade around, then turned to face Claudio. Claudio stood there, stunned.

**Authors note to an exceptional group of Twilighters: **

**Hello howdy hiya all you brilliantly lovely Twilighters! I am overwhelmed by your Love and if you ran into me at the store anytime in the past couple of days, I was the one doing the PDOD (public display of dancing) up and down the aisles! And so, I ran right to my laptop and began to type away (well, I just kinda took a couple of steps to the right and sat at my desk). It's just really heartening to know that you guys are out there enjoying the twisted insanity that spews from my cranium. **

**Some of you had some great questions: The Amaranthine Warrior race is my own creation. The word amaranth means 'immortal' or maybe it is the flower amaranth that means immortal? ARG! Too many thoughts in my brain! The story is mine, the race is my creation. The characters are the genius of our Queen Stephenie Meyer, may I continue to lay humbly prostrate at the feet of the magnificence that is Twilight. The LeStats, of course, are named after the wonderful Vampire LeStat from Anne Rice's Interview With the Vampire because they represent that type of human draining, blood thirsty, dead type of Vampire that we all know and have nightmares about. **

**Side note: If you've seen my profile you may have come across my website address. I am writing a series that is far more sexed up, twisted and lovely than my stories on fanfic. I have created my own world and I am totally in Love with the characters in it. I have not actively sought representation, because, frankly, the query process is a daunting one that I am tackling as we speak and, well, damn it-I am chicken shit with a fear of rejection that borders on phobic. But, I'm working on it! If you have time, please go show my website some Love-I get courage from your comments.**

**As always-you guys are the wind beneath my wings, the pinnacle whose Loveliness I cannot possibly attain, the cherry on top of my Jack in the Boxers milkshake! Too over the top? That's me! I love ya!**

**Love and the sweetest of Lemondrops to you all!**

**BSL**

**P.S. Are you enjoying the male Olympic skaters lovely backsides as much as I am? I am an ass girl, have to admit it. ^..^  
**


	31. Chapter 31: Fockery in the Woods

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 31: FOCKERY IN THE WOODS**

As Bella ran through the woods, she had the distinct impression she was being shadowed. She sniffed the air- "LeStat!" She whispered.

"_Mama Bear come in, repeat?" _Alice's voice whispered in her headset.

"_Stay frosty, Baby Bear, the boogie man's in the forest._" Bella replied.

"_I know, I can feel my skin crawl_," Rosalie whispered.

"_Pretty Bear are you wearing Emmie's tightie whities again_?" Alice laughed.

"_I have it on good authority you wear Jazz's boxers, Alice_!" Bella laughed.

"_First of all he wears boxer briefs and second of all you guys suck_!" Rosalie pouted.

"_I'm gonna kill Jazz! That is, if we ever see them again_," Alice said sadly.

"_Oh gods! Do you think we'll have to get 'drinks' again_?" Rosalie whimpered.

"_Pretty Bear..._" Bella warned,

"_I don't know, Pretty Bear, but if I have to take a human vein, I'm gonna have to get good and drunk_!" Alice whined.

"_Roger that. Before, during and especially after_!" Groans all around.

"_Maybe Bella will share the General with us_?" Alice teased.

Bella stopped in her tracks and started to make a bee-line through the brush with the intentions of ripping out Alice's throat when suddenly--

"Bella!" She heard a female voice call to her.

Looking around quickly, she saw no one. "Am I losing it?"

Suzann suddenly stepped out from behind a tree. She was carrying Alayna in her arms, Renee holding her other hand. "Bella, I have no one to turn to...something awful is happening and I need your help. _We_ need your help."

Bella got on her headset, "_The planets revolve around the Sun_." Meaning that they should meet up with her ASAP. Rosalie was so silent in her movement, Suzann gasped when she suddenly appeared behind and to the left of her. Alice made her presence known from about half way up the tree the LeStat family had stepped out from behind.

"The woods are filled with LeStats, and not our kind," Suzann said, her eyes wide with fear. "They haven't made any attempt at contact with us yet, but I can't get home."

"Where are they now?"

Suzann started to ramble nervously, eyes darting all over the woods. "Well, I took the kids to the movies this evening while Claudio stayed home to do some work on the house. We called home afterwards and when there was no answer, I hurried to get here as fast as I could. I can't get near the house. I left my car," She pointed towards the highway. Shaking her head she cried, "I don't know where, I can't think, I'm so freaked out."

"How close are they to us?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know...I don't know...Claudio, Claudio..." She cried.

"Suzann!" Bella yelled crisply which seemed to shake her out of her despair, "Where are they?"

"They are spread out between us here and the house on all sides. About a hundred yards due West from here."

"How many?" Rosalie asked.

"About a dozen or so, maybe up to twenty."

"Okay." Bella got out her cell and spoke quickly, "Grayson. Get in the car and head about three miles South down the Interstate near the First Beach cut off. I need you to pick up a female with two younglings--"

"Wait a minute--" Suzann fumed.

Bella held up her hand to silence her. "Her name is Suzann. Take her back to the Estate and see that she and her family are comfortable _in the den_." 'In the den' being code to don't let them wander around the house unescorted.

"_Right away, Madam. ETA ten minutes_."

"Very good. Thank you Grayson." Bella hit 'end' then turned to Suzann.

"I will not be dismissed like I'm your underling!" She said indignantly.

"Let's get the younglings to safety, then I will decide what part you are to play here. My Sisters and I are of the Warrior Class of our race. You are clearly outmatched."

"You arrogant bitch!" Suzann spat out.

"True that," Bella laughed. Returning to serious, she looked at her younglings and she said softly, "Get them to safety. About one mile straight to the highway." She pointed to the paved road to the left. "Grayson, my man servant, will be waiting for you in a dark Silver Grey Hummer with blacked out windows."

"Very well, Bella," Suzann growled, pointing at Bella's chest, "But when I come back I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I look forward to it," Bella said smugly.

Alice climbed up into the highest canopy and waited in the tree until she saw the family get into Grayson's car before coming down.

"Alrighty then," Rosalie stepped up, "What's the plan?"

"I'd say first we need to reconnoiter to see just how many LeStats we're dealing with."

"I'm on it!" Rosalie slammed her fist to her chest before climbing up the nearest tree and disappearing into the canopy of tree tops.

"Bella," Alice felt her holsters and then said slowly, "we didn't bring any weapons specifically for LeStats."

Bella looked around the forest floor. Unholstering her hunting knife, she grabbed a dead branch and started hacking away at it. Soon, she had fashioned a crude, but very pointy stake. Alice got busy and in a few moments, they had a couple of short stakes and about a half dozen spear sized ones ready to go.

"_Mama Bear, come in_," Rosalie's voice sounded over the headset.

"_Report_."

"_The packages are missing. I repeat, the packages are missing._"

"How can that be?" Alice frowned. "Suzann said they were surrounding her house! Where did the LeStats go?"

"_What's your preference, Pretty Bear_?" (Where are you?)

"_Outside the bat cave_." (Near Claudio and Suzann's house.)

"_Can you fuck it_?" (Penetrate or go inside the house).

"_Fucking it...ooo baby_."

"I really didn't need to hear her sex voice," Bella rubbed her eyes.

"I've heard her sex voice, and believe me, if she were using it, the trees would be empty." Alice laughed.

"Huh?" Bella said.

"_Mama Bear, I didn't come_." (No one is home). "_Did you read me? I didn't come_!"

"Shit!" Bella said, totally frustrated.

"_Wait a minute_," Rosalie said, "_There's something happening...I'm going to fuck Farmer Brown."_ (I'm going into the barn.)

Time dripped by until it stopped altogether. Not wanting to compromise Rosalie's situation, they remained quiet and still, trying to listen intently for anything over the headset. Nothing for minutes.

"That's it!" Alice said finally, making Bella jump. "I'm going in. Stay here, Bella, just in case."

"Two and half minutes, Alice. I'll give you two and a half minutes to reach the barn. You report immediately or I'm coming in after you."

"Deal."

Alice took off into the woods, silent as a whisper. Bella climbed up the nearest tree and perched on a limb. Biting the inside of her cheek nervously, she prayed to the Universe that this would come out alright.

"_Bella_!" Alice's voice was anxious through the headset. Her voice was breathless and she didn't even bother to use code. Bella jumped down to the forest floor and immediately began jogging through the woods towards the house, when Alice's excited voice rang out over the headset-- "_Mama Bear-Don't come in it's a trap! Repeat! It's a---"_

Alice's voice was cut off by the equipment squealing so loud, she had to yank the earpiece out. Trying her best to calm herself down, she walked in a wide circle until she heard a very strange noise. Someone, some human, was having sex nearby. She could here the man's rhythmic grunt and the woman's breath catching in tandem. She sneaked closer and sure enough, George Bloodslut, her old friend from the Disciples of Nathan Explosion was boinking from behind what looked like, judging from all the tulle and the sparkly wings tied to her back, a member of the Finn-Razell Witch Coven. She needed to enlist his help, seeing this as a very fortunate case of serendipity, but seeing as they were having a fuck au naturale, she turned to go wait behind a tree when she was spotted.

"Hi, Bella," George said, grunting her name, not breaking the beat.

"Hi George," Bella said, "Got a minute?"

"Yeah," He grunted, "Give me just a minute here."

Bella wanted to look away, but it was just too odd. In the Coleman lantern hanging from a long branch, she could see George's waist length straight black hair fluttered in the breeze every time he pounded the woman, her wings flapped to the pounding. He reached around her and started massaging her clit until her breathing turned into moaning. He accelerated his hips, pumping her harder, his grunting getting louder. She let out one long moan and then three pumps later, he pulled out, zipped up and walked towards Bella, the Finn-Razell Witch dancing off into the forest, straightening her tulle as she leaped away into the darkness.

Folding his arms over his chest he got serious, "What's up, Bella?"

"Having a little LeStat problem tonight." She said, swallowing hard.

"You're not talking about that nice Vampire family about a mile from here, are you?"

"Does everyone know about them except me?" Bella said in frustration.

"Yeah, pretty much. You and your sisters don't exactly have the rep of being...um...stable...so in a situation like this, it's better to err on the safe side."

Bella wanted to laugh out loud and probably kick his sorry ass for saying this, because if she and her Sisters were that flaky then who the fuck just saved all of their asses from the Decapitators? But of course, they'd wiped the minds of everyone in town and, of course, given their cleverly convincing facade as the town loonies, he was right. For all intents and purposes, going to her and her Sisters with the fact that peaceful Vampires lived in the woods was probably not a good idea.

Bella quickly told George about meeting Suzann and the younglings in the woods and the disappearances of her Sisters upon going to the Vampire's farmhouse and that the forest was lousy with LeStats who have, apparently, also disappeared.

"Maybe--" That Finn-Razell Witch was back, carrying a basket full of night blooming herbs. "Maybe the farmhouse is one big energy sucking Vortex that-whooooosh!-sucked them all down, down, down, into the very depths of hell itself!!"

"Fucking hell, Celestia!" George shook his head, frowning impatiently. "They did not fall down a fucking Vortex in the middle of fucking Forks! Jesus Christ _Fuck_!" He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, this is my old Lady Celestia StarChild. Celestia, Bella--Bella, Celestia."

"Oh wait," Celestia cocked her head sideways and then in her best Valley girl intonation she said, "Aren't you like, one of those, you know, frumpy dressing girls that I've seen, like, downtown? Well, you most def are not dressed like that now! You know? You're actually, you know, kinda cute! Isn't she George? Well, hi there, Bella. Love love _love_ your cat suit! Oh my gawd !!-is it leather??"

"Uh...hi?" Bella said, then turned to look at George. "Look, George, can you help us?"

**a/n: Hello hello hello! The woods in and around Forks certainly is a lively place to be! It's about to get even weirder as Bella approaches the Farmhouse. Remember from the first chapter what was said about the full Moon in Forks?**

**I have to take a moment to THANK YOU LOVELY TWILIGHTERS!! for your wonderful reviews and adds—you made me do twirls of happiness in Food 4 Less!! They have yet to kick me out! Come on, I want to do Swan Lake in the canned meat aisle! Review!!**

**Love and lemondrops!!**

**BSL**


	32. Chapter 32: Saved By Leather

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 32: SAVED BY LEATHER**

**a/n: This is a long chapter, so hang in there with me...  
**

George eyed her with suspicion. "Why are you and your sisters getting involved in this business in the first place? This is hardly the forte of, you'll pardon my frankness, of a bunch of simple minded merchants of disrepute reputation."

Bella cocked an eyebrow, a bit taken aback by his bluntness, but she had to agree with him. For all intents and purposes, the ruse she and her sisters carefully perpetrated on the citizens of Forks worked for them, usually, perfectly. But now it was a hindrance. She was wasting precious time. Her Sisters were in some kind of deep shit, the LeStats were missing, and Edward-oh gods!-maybe he got on that plane to Italy. And where the fuck was Jake and the pack? I thought he said he doubled the guard at the Farmhouse? She couldn't think about that right now. She needed to get her point across fast, so she took a chance.

"George, I need to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am."

"Silly girl," Celestia danced around them, oblivious to anything serious, "You are Bella Swan! Everyone knows that!"

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes. She'd cry if she could, but all she really wanted to do was kill her. George shook his head, looking at the ground, laughing.

"Celestia, honey, why don't you go wait in the trailer? I'll be there soon."

"Okay, baby. But mind the time, it's almost midnight."

A quick kiss and off she went.

"So. Where were we?" George folded his arms over his chest and looked at her through suspicious eyes, "Oh yeah, you aren't whom I think you are. Okay, I'll bite, Bella, who the fuck are you then?"

"I'd rather show you, if you wouldn't mind."

"Okay then show me."

Bella approached him carefully. "I'm going to touch your forehead lightly. Okay?"

"Uh, okay?"

Bella took a deep breath. She'd only restored memories once before and although it did work, the memories became permanent and no amount of wiping would remove them again. But, if she was going to save her Sisters, she needed an ally. George was an old friend. Although he bought the facade that she and her Sisters laid out there, he didn't run or think she was so odd that she was to be avoided. He embraced their weirdness and let them be. It helped that he had completely altered his appearance and his lifestyle to emulate the cartoon band he worshiped in order to be as close to DeathKlok as possible. So they were somewhat in the same boat, living just this side of reality.

She touched his forehead and immediately a spark shot between her and him that turned into a lovely warmth radiating throughout George's body. It all came back to him, slowly at first, then in rapid pulses. Bella and her Sisters and who they were and what they risked for the citizens of Forks.

"Fuck." Nathan said, the pictures still playing out before his eyes. "Fuck. Fuck. Oh my fucking God, fuck. How? Okay, I see. Wow. You really kick ass, Bella. Hm!" He nodded his head. "That's why none of us could figure out how we all made it out alive."

Then, his eyes went wide seconds before he dove to the forest floor on his knees. "You're an Amaranth Warrior," he said with a fuckload of respect in his voice. "Jesus Fucking Christ! Here in _Forks_."

Bella was pleased. So George knew of her race and their place in the way of the world."So now you know everything, George. You can also see why this has to be a secret between you and I. There are those who would hunt you down and gut you like a fish if they knew you knew who I was. Do you understand?"

"I'm honored that you trust me like this. And no shit, I'll take it to my grave. And look, if you need me to, ah..." he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down shyly. "If you need to feed anytime and your mate isn't around...well, I would be happy if you chose me. I think that would be cool as hell."

"Wow, George, really?" Bella was truly touched.

"Yep. No shit." He said, slowly standing. "Now, what do we do about your Sisters?" He thought about it, rubbed the stubble on his chin, making a rasping noise. "I'm going to go rustle up the rest of the club. I think we need some reinforcements. It's been a while since we went on a LeStat hunt. Bella," he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Stay here. Don't move. You hear me? Don't try to go in there alone."

Bella clenched her jaw. The nerve of this human telling her what to do? She didn't take orders from her General, let alone this..._human_. But, then again, he had a point. Getting herself garroted was not going to get her Sisters back. Like a knife cutting razor sharp, out of the dark of the woods, a wolf howl pierced the night.

"Full moon. Far out." George smiled.

Bella looked in the direction of the howl. Dammit she couldn't tell who it was. "Okay, George," she said, "I'll wait for you as long as I can. But hurry your ass up. I don't dare wait much longer."

As soon as George took off into the darkness, she took off in the opposite direction towards the howl. She ran through the brush, listening as she leaped over the fauna. As the chase started to peter out, panic drove her forward until she came to a clearing. She easily hopped over the ten foot high privacy fence and found herself in a familiar place. She crouched low, looking around. It was the back of Claudio and Suzann's property. She did a quick run around the property. Nothing. Not a sound, not a peep. Until, on her second pass, she came closer to the barn. Metal upon metal. Clanging sounds rang out. What the fuck?

She approached the side of the barn slowly. There were no windows, no peep holes, the thing was locked up tight as a...Bella stopped. There, half way over on the North side of the barn, was a small, barely noticeable knot hole, about a foot and a half up from the ground. On all fours, she put her eye up to the hole, and squinted. At first, she didn't know just what she was looking at. Two pairs of feet facing each other, kicking the dirt up. First they went this way, then that way, back and forth in front of her. They paused for a moment and Bella whispered, "Fuck me!" as she recognized one of the pairs of feet to be her beloved Edward. He had the most perfect feet, lovely toenails, well formed arches. And he was wearing her emerald and sterling chain necklace as an ankle bracelet! The clanging began again. She got as low to the ground as possible so she could look up. Her field of vision was so small, but sure enough, as they went back and forth she discovered that her General was parrying swords in his red boxer briefs with Claudio in his black ones. She tried to look beyond this beautiful sight, but was having no luck. She had to remind herself why she was there several times, scolding herself internally as her fingers time and again tried to slip down into her panties.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Bella Swan," a male laughed, the depravity dripping out of his familiar voice.

Bella didn't have to look at him to know what bastard was attached to it. "Felix," she said, slowly turning around in a defensive position, "I can't say I'm happy to see you here."

"Oh? And why is that? We had such a happy time last time we met. Or we almost did," he grinned.

"Happy time? Is that what you call it? You would have raped me if you hadn't been stopped." She hissed out, her fangs ready to bite his head off.

He took a step closer. "Rape? You know you would have enjoyed it. Eventually. I'm very talented."

"I was eight, you disgusting pervert!"

"Well," he laughed again, looking her up and down, licking his lips, "You are not eight anymore. And you've grown into quite a sexy female."

Bella leaped at him, brandishing her knife and fangs, going straight for his neck. Felix, however, was older and faster, easily catching her and before she landed on the ground, he had lassoed her with a length of Morte rope, stunning her arms and legs. She fell to the ground in a heap.

"Have you no honor?" Bella said sharply. "Your Masters would not approve of you treating a female of the Warrior Class this way."

"I think they pretty much washed their hands of you when you refused to join the Guard." He said matter of factly, and, before he threw her over his shoulder, he silenced her with a coil of the Morte rope, wrapping it around her head.

_For Christ's sake, Felix! That was six years ago!_ She thought.

He slapped her ass making a loud sound, then laughed. Standing her up against the outside wall of the barn he said, "Stay here, Wench."

_I'll give you wench. Just wait until I get out of these ropes._

Felix walked straight to Edward and Claudio. "I've got a surprise for you, General_."_

They immediately stopped, lowering their swords. Felix looked at Demetri from his perch on top of a set of hay bales.

Demetri smiled knowingly, laughed evily, "Ah, General, this is going to turn into a family affair!"

Edward's heart sank. He couldn't feel anything. Couldn't feel Bella or the youngling, so he was at a loss. Oh gods! He looked at Claudio. Claudio's face was blank, but his jaw was clenched and he gripped his sword even harder.

"But first, you must give me the swords. Throw them over there, away from all of us." Felix commanded. When they hesitated to comply he snarled, "I have no problem keeping the female tied up." Felix produced the Morte coil from his coat pocket, twirling it around his finger.

Edward threw his sword to the side. It whistled and twirled through the air, sticking into the side of the barn. Claudio, breaking out in a full body sweat, threw his in the opposite direction, it clanged noisily to the ground by the front doors.

"Good boys," Demitri laughed. Moving a bale closer, he walked over, retrieved the sword from the wall and sat next to Edward. "I want to get a good look at your face General."

"Bring in our guest, Felix."

Felix grabbed Bella, threw her roughly over his shoulder, smacked her ass and brought her through the back door into the light of the barn. Edward's whole body came alert, fighting with his instincts to kill everyone to get to his mate. He felt the electrical charge of the Scintilla di Vita getting its groove on. He started to concentrate on his breathing, calming himself down the best he could.

"You know what this is?" Felix smirked, rubbing Bella's ass in circles. "She is one of us, an Amaranth, Edward. Isn't she lovely?"

He set her down on her feet, loosened the rope around her mouth then turned her around so she was facing the males. Bella's face was the epitome of calm, the eyes he loved to get lost in steadily looking forward, the lips he craved to taste curved in a smirk. Edward was so proud of his mate. Especially when she yawned.

"This is so dull, Felix, honestly. Who are these idiots?"

"Oh are we boring you, darling?" Felix laughed. He reached over with his free hand and began to rub Bella's breasts on the outside of her outfit. "Let's have some fun, then."

Felix removed the Morte rope using the coil. All except the ties around her wrists and ankles. Those he tied to the longer length of rope and, just like he had done earlier in the day to the males, threw the rope up over the rafter and pulled her up, letting her hang by her wrists standing on her toes. He took the sword that Claudio threw to the floor and cut the clothes off of Bella.

"Well, what do we have there?" He purred, his approval of her cat suit apparent in the erection punching out of his slacks. He began to touch her all over. Her legs he split, trailing his palms up her inner thighs. "Fuck me, Demetri! It's leather!"

"Oh, fuck!" Demetri reached down into his own trousers and began stroking his cock. "What do you think, Edward? Want to give up your famous celibacy for a turn at her pussy?"

"You would encourage me to defile a female of our own race?" Edward said through gritted teeth. "Is this what we've become, Demetri?"

"What does it matter?" Demetri said, his hand pumping in his slacks, "You're all going to die when we're done with her."

He looked at the front of Edward's boxer briefs. "No? No hard on for the female? Pity."

"Well, I've got one and I'm ready to fuck her." Felix growled menacingly, panting harder as his hand increased the speed with which he was stroking his cock.

Bella yawned again. "Is that all you know how to do? For crying out loud, Felix. Can't you get a female who actually wants to fuck you?"

Felix grabbed her face in his hands, painfully gripping her cheekbones, forcing her head to the side. He hissed, opening his mouth wide to penetrate her with his fangs. He leaned back for a moment, a confused look at his face. Hissing again, he leaned in to strike, stopping short.

"What the fuck?" He said angrily, feeling around his mouth.

"Felix, bite her already, I'm ready to come!" Demetri stopped furiously jacking off to frown at Felix.

Bella looked at Felix struggling to make his fangs elongate and getting nowhere.

"I can't bite her, I can't--" He stood back, looking at Bella through narrowed eyes. Felix growled loudly with his frustration at not being able to lower his fangs.

"Well, if you can't bite her then take her! Quickly now-take your cock out," Demetri's voice getting higher and louder, talking dirty like he was directing a porno as he pumped his cock, "Take her leathers off! Spread her legs and let me see her wet pussy! Lower your slacks and stroke your cock! Stick your fucking dick in her hot wet pussy now! Oh gods! I want to see your ass clench while you fuck her!"

With renewed determination, Felix started to claw at the leather cat suit. But it did not yield. He tried the zippers, the velcro, the snaps all to no avail. He looked down at the front of his pants. Not only did he lose his erection the moment he touched the fasteners, he had a sick feeling in his balls that it would be a long time until he got it up again..

"What's wrong, Felix? Take her!" Demetri commanded, noticing his colleague stepping away from the female with a horrified look on his face.

"Back the fuck off me, Demetri! I can't! She's got some kind of...force field or some shit on her." Felix spat out, looking down the front of his pants at his now shriveled, limp dick.

"Female!" Demetri demanded, "What are you wearing? What is that leather made out of?"

"Oh, a little something I came up with in Chemistry class." She said smugly.

Edward rolled his eyes at her insolence, knowing just how bad this could get if she doesn't play it cool. He was bringing all of his war training into good use, keeping his emotions out of this. Not sure how this was going to go down, but in the end he was sure of one thing. Felix and Demetri were not going to make it out of this barn in one piece.

"How do you remove it?" Felix turned her around, feeling her ass, her shoulders, up and down her thighs. Turning her back again, she grunted at the tugging on her arms in the restraints as he started at her ankles then up her inner thighs, grazing her between her legs, pulling on the snaps there to no avail.

"You can't," Bella said, her voice dripping with contempt. "Only I can take it off and I don't want to."

"Well get rid of it!" Felix screamed nose to nose with Bella. Gripping her face hard he screams, "_NOW_!"

"Ohhh, yes, Felix, gooood, " Demetri moaned, picking up speed, then slowing down on his cock action, "Yes, yessss."

"Hold on, Demetri," Felix cautioned, "Not yet! Wait for me, I want us to come together."

"Well, hurry up, Felix, I'm getting blue balls!"

While he was distracted, she quickly looked at Edward who was shaking his head and frowning. She winked at him at the wrong moment, and unfortunately, Felix caught it out of the corner of his eye. He screamed and backhanded her so hard, she lost her balance and started swinging back and forth from her tether.

"Perhaps, Demetri," Felix said, looking between Bella and Edward, "She needs a little...motivation...in order for her to cooperate? Hm?"

**a/n: Hey all you beautiful and beautifully twisted Twilighters (you know who you are-and you know I love ya!)...how are you liking the story so far? Thank you for your continued support, Love and wicked awesome reviews! Approaching 1000 reviews! I'm so excited-I decided that when it hits 1000 reviews on this story, I am going to re enact The Phantom of the Opera in the frozen foods section of Foods 4 Less...all I need is Gerard Butler...sigh...**

**Take care! and as always, an exquisite heaping of Love and lemondrops to all of you lovely, lovelies!**

**BSL  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Distraction

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 32: DISTRACTION**

**a/n: This chapter is a bit intense, so hold on to your wubbies, my lovely Twilighters...**

Demetri moved so fast, he was just a blur. When Bella blinked, he already had the sword positioned at Edward's throat from behind, his arms wrapped around Bella's mate tightly so he couldn't move.

Bella laughed. "Felix. Demetri. What care I whether this Male lives or dies?" She smirked big time.

"Do you know who this male is?" Felix said, crossing his arms.

Bella inwardly cringed. Claudio, who up until now had watched the freak show with only a bare minimum of interest, no doubt due to his worrying about his family, now perked up. Demetri dropped his sword arm to walk around the barn making grand gestures.

"You, dear female, are in the presence of greatness. This paragon of male virtue is none other than General Edward Cullen." Felix and Demetri laughed.

"Wh-who did you say he is?" Claudio said, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Ah, that's right, General! You have a little LeStat bromance going on here. Did he not tell you that it is the great hero of the Romanian LeStat Wars that honors you so?"

"Well," Felix laughed, "I'm sure _it_ doesn't call the General a hero."

"Too true!" Demetri chuckled. "Tell me LeStat, what do you know of our General here? Surely even you and your kind living here have heard the awe inspiring stories of the great General Edward Cullen."

"There was a General Cullen who massacred millions of..." Claudio broke out into a sweat, shaking visibly. He was caught between what he wanted to believe and what he was hearing as truth. "The four Cullens that massacred millions of my people in Romania. He nearly extinguished our race from the planet, practically single handedly! That was..._you_? And...and..."

"...His father and brothers! Yes!"

"I-I welcomed you into my home! You-you sat at my table!" Claudio's face was purple with unbridled rage, "You held my daughter in your arms while she slept!"

"Look at its face Felix! Have you seen anything so marvelous?"

"Lovely shade of purple!"

"That was a long time ago," Edward bit out. "I am not that savage anymore."

"Wait a minute!" Felix growled, "Did it say _daughter_?"

"Impossible!" Demetri laughed.

"They have no dicks. Well they do but they might as well be females! They can't get it up at all. Everyone knows that." Felix scoffed.

"Speak LeStat or I'll slit your throat as you stand!" Demetri ran at Claudio, his shape a blur. When he stopped, he held Claudio by the arms behind his back, the sword at his throat. "Do you, in fact, have a daughter?"

"Yes!" Bella yelled suddenly. Knowing Claudio's family was safe in the mansion, she tried to distract them. "I saw her in town just this morning. That's why I came here. I followed her scent trail back to the farmhouse."

Claudio's face was a mixture of shock and dismay. Edward's was a blank, showing no emotion at all. She was not sure whether that meant he was trusting her completely or thinking about how he would kill her when this was all done. She couldn't think about that now. She had to create an opportunity.

Fortunately, the opportunity presented itself. A loud crash sounded from the farmhouse, getting everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Felix frowned.

"Something out there, probably a squirrel." Demetri said dismissively.

"Big fucking squirrel," Felix mumbled.

Claudio's anxiety spiked through the roof. Edward's eyes flicked over to Claudio for a split second, then he glared at Bella from his perch on a hay bale.

"I've changed my mind," Edward said casually.

"What?!?" Demetri and Felix turned their heads to Edward.

Edward stood slowly. Staring straight at Bella with a fearsome face, he slid his hand down his stomach, over his abs and slipped it underneath his red boxer briefs, cupping himself as he walked across the expanse of the barn towards her. He stroked his cock, moving his hand up and down the shaft until his boxers became too small to cover it.

Edward stalked towards Bella. All eyes, Frisbee sized, were on him. Demetri was clearly shocked, but not so much that he wasn't fondling himself over his slacks. Pulling up a hay bale so he can have a good view of what he knew was going to happen, Demetri sat down, a huge grin on his face.

"I would have this female," he said between gritted teeth. "Give me the Morte coil."

Felix skips across the room to sit next to Demetri stunned, but smiling nonetheless. Claudio backs up to the wall of the barn, saying a quick thank you to the Universe for the distraction, then slides down, ass hitting the barn floor, burying his face in his hands so he won't have to witness the public intimacy that will surely come next.

Thinking about Suzann, hoping that she wasn't stupid enough to come back here to attempt a rescue, but also knowing she is brave enough to try. Spying his jeans nearby, he silently reaches over, grabs them, slips them on without drawing attention to himself. Then again, he mused to himself, these Vampires are so intent on watching Edward fuck Bella in front of them, a bomb could go off and they'd probably never notice. That's when he got the idiot idea to start inching his way towards the doorway.

"Don't even think about it, LeStat!" Felix yelled over his shoulder.

"Cullen!" Bella yelled angrily, twisting frantically from her tethers, "You and your horse cock can just stay the fuck away from me!"

"Horse cock!" Felix and Demetri got a big kick out of that.

"Yes, female," Demetri laughed, "He does have a big one. Let's hope he rips you apart with it!"

Edward stopped, his body blocking the prying eyes of their captors. He reaches between them and starts to run his hands up and down her over her leathers. "How does this work, female?" He said growling loudly.

He looked down to his cock, still hard in his hand as he continues to stroke it. Curious, he thought, that Felix had trouble keeping his erection. Edward stuck his finger and thumb between the snaps on the crotch of her leathers and found that it gave away easily at his touch.

Looking up into her face with surprised curiosity, she answered very softly so only he could hear, "It works when I want it to work."

"Give me the Morte coil, Felix," Edward demanded.

"No."

Edward looked over his shoulder. He and Demetri both had their hands down their trousers and were pleasuring themselves while they waited for the festivities to commence.

"Fuck her standing up, if you can, that is!" Felix laughed.

Edward leaned in, "Look at me, darling," Edward whispered in Bella's ear, "Trust me now, and just see me. Just feel me. No one else is here, do you understand?"

"Suzann is..."

"I know, my Love." He said, kissing up the side of her neck to her ear. "Would you help me distract them for a while?"

"Lead on, General," she whispered, her breath catching at the feel of his tongue on her skin.

Edward dragged over a three foot high by four foot wide rectangular bale of alfalfa, then, grabbing Bella by the waist, he sat her up on top of it. This gave her enough space so that her arms could come down with the looser hanging Morte rope."On your knees female," he commanded. "Assume the position of respect!"

"Look at him go!" Demetri cackled, "His super hard on penetrates the force field!"

"And so the female!" Felix added. Felix and Demetri grunted their approval. They both unbuckled their belts, unbuttoned and unzipped their slacks, reached into their underwear, letting their erections out of the confines of the material. Bella and Edward both tried not to gag as their gasps and moans got much louder and more urgent, their strokes more forceful.

Bella got on her knees on top of the hay bale, her head down, ass in the air. Edward stroked his cock as he focused only on her. If he thought about how much he wanted Felix and Demetri's heads on a platter, he would lose his hard on and blow the plan. Instead, he got up on the bale behind her. Leaning over her back, he whispered quietly, "I will not make you come in front of these animals."

But Bella's body was obviously not privvy to that aspect of the plan for as he reached between her legs to unsnap the crotch of her leathers, her body responded to his touch. She began to rub her pussy on his fingers until she maneuvered herself so that she was mounting herself on his hand, panting hard, making him fuck her with his hand.

"Bella..." Edward warned, but was totally unable to stop himself from stroking her clit with the tips of his long fingers.

"Bite me, General," she hissed, turning her head sideways, away from the spectators, giving him full access to her vein. "This might be our last moments together. I want you in my body and at my vein."

"Look, Demetri," Felix panted, "How the female is actually enjoying it!"

"Yes, how marvelous!" Demetri shuddered, "That horse cock and the Generals power is definitely turning her on!"

Disassembling the leather collar she had on to protect her throat, he gathered her in his arms and struck, biting down hard, making her yelp. She began to moan, the erotic thrill of him sucking at her vein creating a hot pressure building up fast between her thighs. He lowered his boxers down below his balls. Grabbing ahold of his throbbing cock, he slipped it into her all the way. He brought his arm around to her mouth, urging her to bite. She opened her mouth and bit him hard, sucking in his blood as he pumped her hard from behind. They heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing but each other. Together, they disengaged their fangs from each other and shouted out into the air as their orgasms crashed over them.

When they came back down into their own skin again, Felix and Demetri were cleaning themselves up with some laundry from a basket, looking quite flushed from the exertion of jacking off. Claudio was in the corner of the barn, sitting on the floor, knees up, head buried in his arms. When things became quiet, he peeked out to look.

"You there! LeStat!" Demetri called to Claudio.

"Demetri, what do you have in mind?" Felix asked, wiping his dick on the folded lace tablecloth that Bella saw adorning Suzann's table just a short while ago.

"I think we should see how a LeStat pig feeds. You don't mind, do you female?" He stood, discarding Suzann's fancy silk blouse he used as a cum rag to the floor.

"Wh-what?" Claudio raised his head.

Edward quickly refastened Bella's crotch snaps and began to look around for the leather collar. But it was too late. Like they were in some bizarro cowboy flick, Felix throws a lasso of Morte rope around Edward, tightening it up, his arms immobile to his sides. He finished by coiling the rope around him, cocooning him almost, throwing the rope up over the rafter, dangling him from it.

Demetri grabbed Claudio up by the back of his neck and frog walked him over to where Bella was sitting on the hay bale. Felix bounded over and, reaching up, he yanked Bella down off the bale roughly by the Morte rope around her wrists and held her against the bale with his arm and his knee to her stomach.

"You've been our guest for a long time, LeStat. You must be parched by now, yes?" Demetri licked his lips.

"Felix, Demetri!" Edward spoke firmly, totally appalled. "What are you thinking? You know that is strictly forbidden by law!"

"Once again, my dear General, may I remind you that you are all going to die when we are done having our little fun with you. The town, all of the humans, all forfeit as we see fit. Volterra, if we decide to return at all, will be none the wiser of our little party here. You will just be amongst the casualties of war." Felix said pleasantly.

Demetri had Claudio in a headlock. No matter how hard he flailed around, Claudio struggled in his tight grip in vain. "NO!" He tried to squeeze out, choking on the words.

Bella's head spun. This was not going well, and the distraction maybe delayed the inevitable by a good half an hour, but did not bring any other results. They needed a miracle and they needed it bad.

Seeing how neither Bella nor Claudio were in the mood to cooperate, Felix came up with the idea to bind Claudio and Bella's bodies together, breast to chest, with a length of Morte rope. Claudio was ordered to hug Bella, resting his head on her shoulder, her neck within an inch of his sharp fangs. Claudio's throat immediately went dry as a desert, his fangs elongated and he broke out into a full body tremble, the bloodlust building dangerously high.

"I-I don't want to do this...I-I can't..." He cried. "Please...help me."

"Be strong, Claudio," She whispered gently. She could feel his need for blood as if he hadn't fed in days, and judging by the hard length pressing against her thigh, Vegetarian LeStats obviously get a sexual rush from feeding like Amaranths do. "Help is coming." She tried to say it like she actually believed it to be so.

"Drink!" Demetri commanded.

"NO! I WILL NOT DRINK FROM HER!" Claudio yelled, then broke down on Bella's shoulder.

"Oh, but you will!" Demetri said evilly, "Felix! Cut her throat!"

Edward protested loudly, but not louder than Claudio who knew, if he was that close to freshly dripping blood, he would have no control and commit suicide by tasting her poison but not before he would no doubt drain her first until she was dead.

"Now, now, General, don't fret. We'll only cut her just enough so he can smell her blood! A little tease, a little coercion, or you could call it friendly persuasion!" Demetri laughed, then sat back down on the hay bale he had earlier watched Bella and Edward's intense sex show from.

Felix looked around the barn. Seeing the sword Edward had impaled into the wall earlier, he happily jogged over and yanked it out, and, with a look of pure dementia, slowly approached Bella.


	34. Chapter 34: Howl of Pain

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 34: HOWL OF PAIN**

"STEP AWAY FROM MY MATE!" Suzann's fierce growl sung out into the barn followed closely by the distinct metal on metal sound of a high powered rifle being cocked.

Everyone froze and then all heads turned to the barn door, Suzann stood there, body humming like a warrior, in offensive stance, brandishing a fine AK 47 assault weapon pointed directly at Demetri's head.

Felix laughed, deep and throaty. "LeStat! That will hardly do any major damage to any of us here! Put it away before I come over there and spank you, you naughty female!" Turning to a deeply suffering Claudio, he said calmly, "Tell your female to put that toy away. Now."

Claudio's voice was barely audible as he shook with the increasing war between bloodlust and terror ravaging his body and his mind and it broke Bella's heart to shreds. "S-Suzann..." Was all he could eek out, licking his lips, his fangs distended painfully from his upper jaw.

Demetri and Felix got a big kick out of that and burst out laughing. Then they started clapping. "Bravo! Bravo!" Demetri laughed. "You are quite amusing there! I could almost feel your pain for a moment!"

"And what a brave little she-leech we have here, wouldn't you say, Demetri?"

Getting serious, Demetri growls at Suzann, "Your bravery is surely going to get you killed, LeStat, along with your male and these two." He gestures with his thumb behind them.

She looked up at the male dangling from the rafters wrapped in Morte rope.

"Ah, you know the General?" Demetri asked her, her facial expression being obvious as one of recognition. "Felix, I believe this female LeStat knows our General Cullen."

"Did you say-General Cullen?" Suzann's eyes went wide as she trained the rifle on Edward.

"Don't...listen," Claudio forced out, "Suzann...Don't listen. Kill these males...not Edward... Suzann...I...can't hold on much...longer, darling."

"Kill us?" Felix laughed. "You should know better. Human weapons can't kill an Amaranth!"

"These are exploding point Morte bullets, asshole!" She screamed at them,

"WHAT??" Felix and Demetri shouted as one.

"I am done fucking with you! LET CLAUDIO FREE or so help me I will plug YOU with SO MANY BULLETS your head will EXPLODE!"

Felix moved slightly in her direction, causing Suzann to fire.

"AAHH!" He screamed in pain, "I think you took off a toe!"

Collapsing to the hay bale, he took his now shredded expensive Italian leather shoe off and sure enough, the tip of his pinkie toe was shot clean off. Demetri grabbed the Morte coil from Felix's pocket and immediately began to free Claudio. Suzann grabbed Claudio to her side and backed up, keeping the weapon fixed on Demetri and Felix.

Claudio's mind began to clear. "Bella...and Edward...free them too." He demanded at Demetri.

"No fucking way!" Suzann growled loudly. "You heard what that one said. You know who he is! And _she_ is his _mate_!"

"His _what_?" Demetri yelled.

"Darling," Claudio stroked her cheek. "We are not them." He pointed to the Volturi. "And they are not with them." He said, pointing to Bella and Edward. "Believe me, baby, from what I witnessed today. What they sacrificed for us today. I know they are definitely not with them."

"I love you Claudio," Susan sighed, touching his lips with hers.

"Oh, my dearest love," Claudio deepened the kiss for a brief moment, then pulled back.

Turning to Demetri, Suzann screamed, "You heard my mate! Untie them or I'll shoot off more than a toe, you disgusting piece of Amaranth shit!"

A freed Bella grabbed Edward's hand as they ran to stand behind Suzann. "What are we going to do now?" Bella said.

"Our law demands their heads be burned by flame." Edward stated.

"Just the heads?" Bella frowned.

"No!" Claudio interrupted. "We will not take another's life! No matter how they have tried to hurt us."

"I don't know, my darling," Suzann said, her expression pained. "If I hadn't come when I did," she sobbed, "You might be...might be..."

"Shh...my dearest love." he said, kissing her hair, "But, please hear me out, listen to me for a moment. Maybe. Just maybe we can get through to them. Tell them who we are." Claudio said. Everyone frowned. "Look, if _the_ General Edward Cullen can see the difference between the LeStats who take human life to live, and our family, who wants nothing else but to live in peace with humans and Vampires alike. Then maybe there is a chance. Maybe there is hope. We have to give it a try, can't you see? Hasn't this very situation been our dream all along?"

Suzann beamed. She was so proud of her mate. She sighed as she melted into his arms, "Yes, Claudio."

Bella looked at Edward and then at Suzann. "Okay. But before all the nicey nicey talk happens, we tie their wrists with Morte coil. Deal?"

"Deal." Suzann said. "Oh, and Bella. I still owe you that ass whooping."

Bella laughed and nodded her head.

Claudio smiled, kissed Suzann soundly on the lips as Edward and Bella made quick use of the Morte rope on their former captors.

"I'll take that!" Bella said, going into Demetri's pocket and retrieving the Morte coil.

With the Volturi tied up, Claudio and Suzann pulled up a couple of hay bales and talked to Demetri and Felix about their lifestyle as Vegetarian Vampires living in Forks. At first they scoffed at the idea. Saying things like "Impossible! Absurd! Against the laws of nature!" etc. But then, slowly, slowly a sort of understanding came to their eyes, as they were shown pictures of the family from Claudio's wallet and explained how they feed and the Thermos bottles and techniques that they use to gently tap the veins of their farm animals. Their countenances softened just a bit. It looked like maybe Claudio and Suzann were getting through to them, when the sound of a wolf howling in pain shattered the quiet.

"Oh my GODS!" Bella shrieked, "That's JAKE!"

Bella ran for the barn door. Edward was faster, grabbing her around the waist from behind in time to stop her from running out the door before looking first.

"Let go of me! Let...go...of...me!" She struggled in his grip.

"Okay, okay..." Edward said calmly, trying to contain her thrashing about. "Let's not just barrel out there. Be cool, Bella."

She calmed down and let out a big breath. Edward let her go. "Let's go on the roof and see what's going on before we go out there. We've had enough surprises for today." He pointed up to the rafters.

Bella stood on her toes to kiss her mate. "I love you," she whispered against his lips then, using a hay bale for a trampoline, vaulted to the rafters, easily catching herself and looking fiercely graceful as she swung around, landing on top.

Edward couldn't be more turned on if she had had her lips around his manhood. He followed her, expertly landing on the same beam. He grabbed her, spun her around then pushed her down on the 5 x 7 rafter beam and, holding her down with an elbow to her back, reached between them and started to unsnap her crotch protection in a heated frenzy.

"Hold on, female," he grunted out, "I'm going to take you _hard_."

Bella was mesmerized by him. She loved him this way-all out of control needing to be inside her no matter what. She balanced herself, spreading her legs, holding on to the sides of the beam, panting hard, eagerly awaiting his invasion. He inserted two fingers into her, moving them swiftly as she held herself still, her breath coming in great whooshes. Removing his fingers and grabbing his hard cock, which was already sticking out the top of his boxer briefs, he lurched forward to join them right there in a mad lust frenzy.

"Edward!" Claudio called up, incredulous as all fuck, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Would you kindly shut the fuck up, Claudio? I'll be done in a minute! Shit!" Edward growled loudly.

Edward closed his eyes as he fought to bring this madness under control. The tip of his dick was poised at her entrance, he could feel the wet heat of her, all he had to do was push forward and--

Another blood curdling howl streaked through the air, waking Edward and Bella out of their hot fuck madness. "Jake!" She cried, scooting herself out from under Edward and jumping up to the hay door just under the roof.

Edward followed and together they slowly pushed open the door. "Oh gods!" Bella said quietly, grabbing onto Edward's arm in a death grip.

Below them in the pasture, about fifty feet onto the front property Jacob Black in Wolf form was tethered on a chain with thick iron manacles by his back legs to a huge tree. Surrounding him all around were more LeStats than Bella had ever seen in one place. The closest half dozen were playing some kind of sick chicken game, seeing who could poke him without getting bit. So they were running up, slapping him then running away, Jake snarling, biting and lunging as far as his chains would let him. A LeStat marched up laughing, obviously too cocky for its own good as it approached Jake, hand out ready to slap his muzzle, but instead pulled his arm back without his hand attached, causing it to scream off into the woods, and Jake to bark a laugh out as he spit the dismembered hand out at the crowd. But his joy was short lived. The next comer started to whip him with a heavy willow branch until all Jake could do was crouch on the ground and protect his head with his paws.

Leaping to the branch of a nearby tree, Bella motioned for Edward to follow.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered to her. "We can't possibly help him! We are totally outnumbered."

"But, Edward--" Bella started to say when she was interrupted by a loud uproar in the clearing.

The LeStats surrounding Jake ran towards the barn. A great ruckus exploded from within the barn. The LeStats had broken in and were dragging Demetri and Felix out by the Morte rope Bella had tied them up with.

High pitched squealings of "Filthy Amaranth swine!", "Cut off their heads!", "Torture them!", "Make them drink each other!"

Bella flung herself through the barn door, landing on the rafters, anxiously looking for Claudio and Suzann. She searched all of the shadows, all of the places in the barn that they could possibly be hiding and came up empty.

"Oh gods!" She cried.

"Bella, come here, they're out here!" Edward called softly to her.

Stepping out onto the limb, Edward held his hand out to her. "There, over to the right, they're right there."

Bella looked through the crowd and sure enough, there at the periphery of the LeStat mob Claudio and Suzann were standing to the far right of the tree Jake was chained to. They looked like they were trying to blend in, but they looked far too "normal" and healthy compared to the others who just looked like the walking dead. Some of them were still wearing the style of clothing from the time they were turned. Others were a mixed mash up of different styles. A few had a definitive Goth vibe going which worked in their favor with their pale, waxy looking skin and red rimmed eyes. One thing in common they had, though, was the pure hatred that permeated them.

Demetri and Felix were dangling upside down by the ropes around their ankles from the tree Jake was leashed to. Impossibly, they had the same superior looks on their faces, even as the LeStats started poking them with sticks in the same chicken game, they just laughed, taunting them, egging them on.

Bella fought down the panic that was threatening to come up her throat and choke her. If they knew Edward was here, they would rip him apart and burn the pieces.

"You've got to get out of here, darling." She whispered with a tear in her voice.

"What?" He looked at her like she had grown another head.

Claudio's voice got everyone's attention. He was standing on a large tree stump, waving his hands and yelling for everyone to listen.

"Attention fellow LeStat Vampires!" He yelled, the whole crowd turning as one to look at him.

"Oh no!" Bella bit her lip.

"Whatever is he doing?"

"Oh fucking hell, he's going to try to convert them to his lifestyle."

"What? No...he wouldn't be that stupid!" Edward scoffed at the idea.

"Wait for it."

"We don't have to act like animals! I want to tell you of something I've discovered. There is a way we can all live in peace without the use of humans, without the violence or the bloodlust!"

"Oh gods." Edward groaned.

That was it. A great communal cry was sounded from the LeStat mob seconds before they grabbed Suzann and Claudio up and started tossing them around like they were inflated beach balls at a God damned Metallica concert.

"CLAUDIO!" Suzann screamed with fright at the top of her lungs.

"Bella no!" Edward cautioned, grabbing her before she leaped down onto the crowd. "Wait a minute! Look!"

Stepping out of the forest and into the clearing appeared the Disciples of Nathan Explosion and the entire Finn-Razell coven, with George and Celestia boldly in the front. Next to them stood The Twilight Coven, The Wiccans, Merlins and The Potters all fierce looking and armed with wooden stakes and mallets. A few members of the Catholic Clergy came brandishing wooden crosses and silver flasks of holy water. The Disciples of Nathan Explosion had these wicked crossbows armed with wooden tipped arrows. George would later explain that the different colored ribbons that trailed behind the arrows were so the Disciples could count their own kills.

They surrounded the LeStats, herding them into a circle until they were completely contained within it.

Bella leaped from her perch, running to Claudio and Suzann who had been thrown to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bella cried, hugging them both.

Claudio got up, and after helping Suzann up, they quickly went to the captive crowd. Edward let Demetri and Felix down gently to the ground, using the Morte coil on their binds, freeing them. They actually shook his hand and bowed respectfully to Edward, not straightening until Edward touched them each on their shoulder. This was the way of the Amaranth.

Bella went to Jake and stroked his fur, saying calming things to him. Jake nuzzled her with his big Wolf head, then licked his bleeding wounds. He laid down next to her, letting her soothe him. Suzann came over soon afterwards with the key to his manacles. As soon as he was free, Jake licked Bella on the face then took off howling into the woods to rejoin his frightened pack.

**a/n : Ya know what I love about you Twilighters? In the last chapter-here they were, in the barn, the evil Volturi guard watching them so they could get themselves off and ready to kill them, and you agreed with me that it was a perfectly good time for a little Edward and Bella lemony goodness! You are sick and twisted-just how I love you! **

**So I ask you this: when isn't it a good time for an Edward lemon?? Is there such a thing as: **

**Bella slaps Edwards groping hands and says, **

"**Not now, Edward, ____________ (fill in the blanks) !!!"**

**See you next time! Love and lemondrops!**

**BSL**


	35. Chapter 35: Peace In, Peace Out

**KISS ME, KILL YOU**

**CHAPTER 35: PEACE IN, PEACE OUT**

**a/n : Thank you for hanging in with me this loooong year and a half (wow-has it really been that long??) and mostly for the threats against my ancestors and the countless talk of beheadings and of course, the many pig sticking threats when I didn't update fast enough. I love you too, you mad, crazy Twilighters! Also for putting up with the endless cliffies! I'm addicted to them! But not more than I'm addicted to all of you and your reviews! Thanks again for being so wonderful :~) **

Bella and Edward raced each other home for a little alone time. Which is a sweet way of saying that they intended to fuck, suck and drink each other so hard that they would need a week in a spa on a secluded island to recover.

Bella stopped short about a half a mile away from her estate, her phone buzzing wildly.

"What the fuck?" Forty two text messages from her sisters. She hit the read button and what she saw absolutely chilled her to her bones. At first, they were frantic and full of doom...but as they went on, the situation was clearly not as dire as they first thought.

_Don't come home!_

_Mass of LeStats surrounding property!_

_Staying to protect younglings!_

_Text before you come home!_

_HaHaHa! They can not breach the walls!_

_Dang! This kid is killing us in Jenga!_

"Oh gods!" She shuddered as another one was coming in:

_I'm going to spread your legs and eat your pussy until you scream_

"Edward!" She turned and hit him on the arm, knocking his cell to the forest floor.

"What?" He said innocently, a smirk on that beautiful face.

Bella got serious and showed Edward the texts from her sisters. "Fucking hell!" He quietly cursed, pursing his lips in thought. "That kid is the Jenga King!"

"Edward! Be serious!"

"I've got an idea." He said, retrieving his phone. "Let's fight fire with fire, n'es pas?"

"Fire is right," She murmured as a blaze started burning in Bella's crotch.

"What, darling?" Edward said, texting away.

"Hm? Oh...um, nothing...you spoke French." She said, looking away shyly.

"Did I now," he said, a smile curling around those beautiful lips.

He scooped her up in his arms, threw her over his back and carried her to a stand of the old, tall trees that he knew oh so well due to a very erotic encounter that day the townspeople descended on her estate to do right by her.

"What about--" She started to protest, but was cut off by those hungry lips of his.

When he broke off the kiss, he stopped for a moment to glare down at her, the promise of a good hard fucking written all over his face. "Female! You will shut up and submit!"

"Submit?" Bella cocked an eyebrow at him, but she couldn't deny that he could ask her to give up a limb to him right now and she would gladly acquiesce if it meant he would be naked doing it.

"Oh, noooo, General Cullen," she said teasingly, the sound of his name on her lips sending chills down to her clit and making his dick throb. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for some other female." She cooed and started backing up slowly.

"I'm going to rip those leathers off your body and then I'm going to bury my face in your pussy until I'm bathing in your scent." He growled as he stalked her.

She retreated as fast as he advanced until her back hit a tree and then he was all lips, tongue and teeth kissing licking and nipping her face and every inch of skin he revealed as he stripped her of her leathers.

He knelt before her, lifting one of her legs to throw over his shoulder, then he spread her lips with his face, shaking his head back and forth until she was feverishly moaning out his name. She grabbed onto the tree trunk behind her for dear life as her orgasm ripped through her. But before the last shudder left her body, he turned her around and roughly shoved her up against the tree. Edward lifted her leg up, grabbed his hard cock and thrust his hips forward, shoving himself into her as fast, hard and completely as he could. Holding her against the trunk with his chest, his arms holding her arms to the tree trunk, he pounded his cock into her pussy, only moving his hips until she screamed out from the ecstasy and then he pummeled her a dozen times so fast and hard she saw stars. When he came, it was a magnificent release, pouring out of every fiber of his being into her.

After she caught her breath, Bella looked around. "Where is my..." She saw one piece and then another and a hundred more pieces of her once lovely black leather catsuit strewn around them like confetti. "Jesus fucking criminy, Edward! You destroyed my anti Amaranth suit! Well, this is just lovely!" She laughed, gesturing to herself, "Looks like I walk home in my bra and panties!"

"Well, darling," Edward laughed as he started down the path pulling her alongside him, "At least we match."

Bella had to laugh with him. She was wearing her blood red bra with black lace trim and matching panties and, of course, he was still in those too small boxer briefs that left nothing to the imagination whatsoever. She, however, was imagining a lot. Like how the minute they hit the bed, his ass was hers for as long as she wanted. And as they walked along, she slipped her hand down his boxers and grabbed his ass.

"Bella..." he warned.

But she would not be placated. They walked along a little while. Bella slowed down their pace a bit so she she could slide her other hand down the front of his boxers, cupping his balls and squeezing gently. He lengthened in spite of the fact he knew they had to get going. She stroked his cock as they walked along, her hand going up and down his shaft, thickening, lengthening in her hand. She changed hands. Her right going to work on his hard cock, her left slipping down her panties, fingering her pussy. He lead them along while she worked on both of them, his breath nothing but panting, the tip of his cock glistening in the moonlight.

"Bella!" He growled loudly, but before he could move on that promise, she struck, taking him down on the grass, her lips on his cock, her hands gripping his balls. She fucked him with her mouth until he begged her to finish him, but no she wasn't done with him yet. Sitting on him reverse cowgirl style, she ground herself on him mercilessly, slowing down every time he was close. She tortured him sweetly like this for what seemed like a endless time span, then turning around to face him, she hovered over him. Sticking two fingers into her pussy, building up his urgent need for her further, and fucked herself for a moment, not letting him in. Suddenly, she sat down on his throbbing cock, took her pussy moistened fingers and rubbed her clit to the rhythm of her ride until she came on his dick. With a war cry, he grabbed her hips and thrust into her, coming fast and hard.

Edward tried to bring his breathing under control as he looked up as his beautiful mate. "Bella," he whispered, his eyes getting moist. Bella leaned down and kissed her Warrior on the lips and then kissed away a tear that slipped out.

From out of the corner of her eye, she sensed something darting in and out of the greenery. She bent over Edward protectively, trying to blend into the flora and fauna surrounding them. The ground began to tremble slightly at first, then getting heavier until she saw George and Celestia in front of the whole of the fringe element of Forks barreling by them. Celestia saw Bella, still mounted on Edward, and skipped towards them, pulling George along with them.

"Oh hi Bella, hi Edward," Celestia waved.

"Hey Bella!" George waved. "Oh hi Edward! Didn't see you under there!"

"Hi," Bella greeted them, sitting up, still joined to Edward. Edward just waved meekly.

George finger combed his hair and pointed over his shoulder, saying, "Boy, Claudio and Suzann did an awesome job talking to those leech LeStats. They're all following us over here to talk to the leeches trying to get in your place!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, no shit, wow, huh?" George laughed. "So, when you guys are done, why don't you come on and join us?" They all nodded and waved their goodbyes, Celestia's hand going down the back of George's pants.

"Damn, Bella. I think you've started something wonderful here. Imagine if all LeStats became Vegetarians like Claudio and Suzann's family?"

"You'll have to find a new occupation, General." Bella smiled down at her mate. She kissed him and then stood up, his cock, softened and glistening from their love making, lay on his belly.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct." He said, getting up on his elbows to watch her straighten out her underwear.

"Well, I have an opening for a sex slave. You interested in the position?" She smirked, reaching down and helping him to stand.

He rearranged his boxers, and said, "I am interested in any position as long as you're doing it with me," he smiled sweetly. "So yes, I just may be interested in applying for that."

"Well, you'll have to submit yourself for a stringent interview and testing process," she smiled back, taking his hand and walking besides him.

"Oh? And what might that entail?" He said, removing pieces of forest debris from her hair.

"Hm...probably handcuffs and sex toys," She giggled, skipping ahead of him.

Edward growled, watching her ass sway away from him. He gripped his cock over his boxers and followed quickly after.

Scooting up a tall tree, Bella got a good look at the LeStats surrounding her property. About two dozen of them, looking more like a protest group from the sixties, walked in slow circles in front of the gate. A few of them had long hair down past their asses and were even wearing vintage tie dyes and cut offs; one of them was playing acoustic guitar and singing an old song. They were joined by the newly converted LeStats and soon, Claudio, with his dynamic speaking presence and gift for friendly persuasion, had them all convinced that maybe theirs was indeed a superior way to live and especially since it involved the very real possibility that they could once again have hot sex and no bloodlust, they were all on board.

Bella and Edward were stunned to watch them all filing out off their property smiling and adjoining to the dairy down the street to negotiate with the owner to rent a small herd.

**xoxoxox**

"Well," Edward said with a yawn. Bella was comfortably cuddled on Edward's chest and he held her to him as they finally lay on the soft pillows of her bed. "This certainly changes things doesn't it?"

"Maybe," she yawned, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep wrapped in her lover's arms.

Bella woke up to hear an angel singing. It was Edward's sweet voice singing softly. Some kind of lullaby that was soothing and gentle. She opened her eyes to see his beautiful face hovering over her. He was laying in the cradle of her body, between her legs, leaning on his hand, his elbow on the bed next to her hip and he was singing to...her belly?

Bella gasped and sat up quickly, sending the blood rushing to her head, causing an immediate dizzy spell. "Oh fuck!" She cried out, laying down slowly on the pillows. "Edward, what are you doing darling?" she leaned up on her elbows as he continued to sing.

"Look, my Love. Look at our little girl." He said, a tear falling quietly from his eye.

"What?"

He started singing again and she looked down at the place he was singing to. "When I sing to her, your stomach becomes clear and I can see her."

"WHAT??" She tried to sit up, but Edward put his arm up to stop her.

"Relax for a minute, darling, and look."

Sure enough, miracle upon miracles, when he started singing, her abdomen became transparent enough to see the little girl inside, who floated in her sack of water, eyes closed, rolled up in a, well, a fetal position, sucking her thumb peacefully, not a care in the world.

"You knew, didn't you," Bella said, running her hand through his wild hair. "You knew about her and that's why you didn't go to Italy."

"Yes," he said shyly, unsure of her reaction, kissed her belly.

"But when you saw me and I said nothing. When I didn't acknowledge that I was pregnant. Still you stayed?"

"Yes, of course, I knew you were trying to dismiss me and send me on my way," Edward smiled and then his face beamed. "Bella, come into the bathroom with me."

"Edward, we took three showers last night!"

He laughed, gently pulled her out of bed and into the bathroom where he stood behind her and squared her shoulders. "Look and see, darling."

Bella got a good look. She had light and dark blue spots up the outsides of her thighs, from one hip to the other at the small of her back, up the side of her torso, over her shoulders, up around her neck and along the temples, disappearing into her hairline.

"Oh!" she laughed. "I don't think there's enough cover up in Alice's bag of tricks to do anything about these!"

"And besides that, she called out to me."

Bella frowned, thinking she would decide whether or not he was mad or a genius based on whatever he said next.

"Carlisle said that it is common for the youngling to reach out telepathically to the male." He made the decision to speak about what happens directly after the birth at a later date. No need to disrupt a happy day, he thought.

Bella smiled. "I like the idea that you and she have a secret communion going on."

Talking softly, reciting French poetry, he looked at her in the mirror with such Love, his eyes moist, his smile making her even more enamored of him, if that were possible. She leaned back on his chest. He gently rubbed circles on her belly. They watched their little girl sleep, safe and warm.

To their amazement Bella and Edward discovered that every time Edward was near her, their little girl let her presence be known. Bella walked around the house topless most of the time or in a sports bra, to Edward's obvious by-means-of-a-constant-hardon delight. When they went out, she wore outfits that actually emphasized the spots. Alice designed her clothing with cut outs strategically placed in the fabric or in clear see through vinyl insets. As her belly got bigger, the baby occasionally opened her eyes and would actually smile whenever she saw Edward.

As for other news in and about Forks, Mayor Cheney called an emergency council meeting whose members agreed, unopposed, to letting the LeStats have 100 acres of unused unincorporated county land on the very outskirts of Forks to open up their own blood animal co-op farm filled with cows, goats, llamas, camels and ostriches for their personal use. They farmed part of it for feed crops. They built cabins and houses, traded with the locals for their needs, sold excess crops.

Claudio and Suzann jointly co-chaired the growing co-op and were eventually voted in as Mayor and Mayor of the newly formed city of Little Forks, Washington, with a growing population of 150. To the utter bliss of the residents, by the next Spring, the first of the younglings arrived. Soon schools, a skating rink and a mini-mall were erected. The town became a growing concern, making the little dream of Claudio's of living in harmony with other species a sparkling reality.

Demetri and Felix never returned to Volterra. Instead, they opened up an intimate little Italian eatery called "Cafe Nuova Luna" (New Moon Cafe) in the vacant shop next to Bella's Bookery, and campaigned for the legalization of Vampire Gay Rights.

Jasper and Emmet returned to Alice and Rosalie and commenced on a one year vacation/fuck fest, hiring a couple of the residents of Little Forks to manage things while they were busy.

Little Renesme was born on a mild Spring night in May. And, even though Edward gave his full Blessing to Bella to take off and enjoy herself after the birth, as was the Amaranth way, she instead chose to stick around and let Edward spoil both Mother and Daughter which he did, treating them like the goddesses that they were, the ones that held the keys to his soul. Retirement suited him well. He grew happier every single day with his little family in this once again sleepy little town in the Pacific North West.

And Bella? Well, she still went on Night Patrols, still met Jacob Black and talked over the happy minutia of their lives. Only this time, when they ran into a rogue leech LeStat, instead of staking them, they referred them to the Little Forks Society to Promote Interspecies Harmony to learn a new lifestyle choice. Most took to it right away. After all, to go centuries without an orgasm and then all of a sudden – bam! It's quite a drawing card.

**xoxoxox**

Stripping out of her leathers after a quiet evening out in the field, she stopped in the nursery to check on her little family. Edward was in the rocking chair, head back, snoring softly, "The Little Engine That Could," open on his lap, Renesme fast asleep in her crib.

She walked over, kissed Edward on the forehead and quietly left the room. Stepping into the warm shower spray in her bathroom, she sighed. So happy and she thought, how did a simple Warrior Class Amaranth Vampire get to be so lucky?

Soaping up her breasts with the cucumber melon shower gel, she bit her lip as her touch sent little spikes of electricity making her nipples hard. She cupped her breasts, pinched those taught peaks, rolling them between her fingers. Her hand traveled down her flat stomach, down to her brown curls, letting a finger dip down and run circles around her clit. Sucking in a breath as her most sensitive pleasure center came alive under her fingertip touch, she went further, dipping two fingers into her pussy, continuing to tease her hard clit with her thumb.

Bella knew the exact moment Edward came into the bathroom, his growls growing steady when he caught the scent of her arousal growing louder the closer he came to the shower. Whipping the shower curtain back, he looked at her with an urgent hunger. Still, she continued to pleasure herself, her mouth open, her eyes heavy lidded, her fingers pumping into her faster and faster. He reached into his pajama bottoms and stroked his cock from thick base to glistening tip until he could stand it no longer and had to be inside her.

Bella saw that crazed look of lust gone mad that she loved and just surrendered herself to her General, letting him do to her what she knew had to be done. She was going to be well fucked and she was probably going to be very sore, but she was going to be very happy.

**THE END**

**a/n: Well, there you have it. The finality of ending a story you've nurtured from a tiny idea seedling into a full grown Willow is a proud, yet wistful day for a fanfic author. I've loved this story as much, if not more than Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Boys, because in here I created my own race of Vampires and their whole world in which they live in and that is quite a rush. But then again, it's easy when your source material is Queen Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. **

**The future? I may write another if the inspiration strikes, who knows? I have a few equally if not more sick and twisted ideas brewing on the back brain I might try out. I'm also going to re-edit my beautiful story I Love My Family, because I must have been some kind of crazy to publish something so full of spelling/grammar errors, but it is by far a story that is very close to my heart. It was a story I wrote purely out of my Love for the characters of Twilight. I'm probably going to completely redo my story Our Wedding Night: The Day After because the first chapter is so sappy it makes me cringe (facepalm! What was I thinking?).**

**So, take care all of you lovely lovely Twilighters and keep watching your email for updates. Check out my website when you have a chance, the address is on my profile here. I am writing a seriously hot series called X Sanctus Animus (and their journey home) which is written without the constraints put upon authors here, so in other words...lots of unbridled sex in every position, means, manner and even species possible between characters I know you'll love. **

**Anyways, take care, and lots of Love and lemondrops until we meet again,**

**BSL**


End file.
